Shooting Stars
by nougat81
Summary: Picks up Bella and Edward s story 5 years after BD. What happens when Nessie one day disappears? Will the family survive another face of with the Volturi? Does true love conquor all? Please read and review...
1. Big Day

**First timer on fanfiction - please review :)**

**I do not own any of the characters in the story.**

**This is my take on what happens in the happy ever after.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Big day**

I heard a sigh and a small chuckle coming from my perfect husband.

"What´s funny", I asked.

"It´s dawn, love. We´d better get dressed."

He pulled back and flashed my crooked smile; it felt as if my heart skipped a few beats – though it stopped beating altogether five years ago.

"So soon?" I managed to ask sheepishly.

"I know how you feel", he answered bittersweet. "We do have a big day today, so we need to get ready."

Then I remembered, Nessie´s birthday was today. Although we only celebrated once a year, she was much older than the 5 years it has been since she was born. She would pass as a 14 year old girl by now.

Usually time stood still in the minds of the immortals, but not when it came to the time we had with our precious daughter. Around our little miracle that we never planned or expected we never had enough time and it was running by so fast. As much as I hated the fact that we were going to a well planned party Alice style, the fact that our time with Nessie was flying by felt much, much worse. In a little more than a year she´ll be fully grown. An adult, ready to face life without her parents. How will we ever be ready to face her facing life without us? And was she destined to face everything in companionship with Jacob? Was she given no choice? I shuddered at the thought of her having to grow up so fast.

I took a deep breath and tried to collect my thoughts.

Edward knew me to well; he held me tight and kissed the top of my head. He didn´t need to read my mind to know what I was thinking. He must have felt the same.

"14 years all tugged in to 5 years, why waste time?" I tried to lighten my mood with poor irony. I failed miserably. I gently kissed Edwards bare chest and tried to get up.

"I know it´s going to fast, I agree, love", Edward agreed in a small voice, "but I wouldn´t trade any of it." He gave me a little smile and then let me go to get dressed.

As I walked to the closet I heard Edward groan and the in a voice I´m sure he didn´t mean for me to hear say, "except for that end of the deal."

I knew what he was talking about, but I looked at him trying to look very oblivious and asked, "What do you mean, ´that end of the deal´?"

"Jacob Black, hovering over my daughter", he snorted. "Honestly, Bella. He´s not giving her the space she needs to explore other options. And she´s only 14-ish, she´s not ready for the great love of her life to lay down the ground rules of imprinting on her. She´s not…"

Yeah, I knew how he felt, and then again we both had a hard time not accepting Jacob. Edward and I cared deeply for Jacob; he was our friend and brother. We had a lot to be grateful for when it came to Jacob, but the thought of him being with Nessie in a romantic way was not something either of us was pleased of. It´s funny the ambivalent feeling towards my best friend and his great love for my daughter. I don´t know if we would ever get used to that.

"Oh", I muttered, still trying to sound oblivious.

"I´m sorry," he said looking at me with weary eyes, "I´ll try not to ruin her day." He then smiled, but the smile never met his eyes. I was in his arms within the second and they looked at him with a smile.

"I love you," I breathed. "So why is Jacob here already, it´s only dawn?"

"He hasn´t slept last night, he was up all night trying to get her present ready. And you do know he is a bit oblivious to the fact that we might need some time alone with her. I´ll go talk to him," he said and strode towards the door.

I could faintly hear them outside as Edward asked Jacob to be patient and wait at the main house for us to come. We had planned a private celebration for our little girl when she woke. We were so rarely alone with her, so we took any opportunity we had. Even though it was a bit rude.

Edward came back and I heard Jacob mutter in the distance. He was obviously not pleased. That made me a little sad; I still hated to hurt his feelings.

Jacob wanted to talk to Nessie about the whole imprinting thing years ago, so she knew why she felt the way she did and why he was always around. We on the other hand felt differently. Just because Jacob had imprinted on Nessie she would be given a choice. She was free to choose whomever she wanted. Her happiness was the most important thing for us. So the declaration of love had to wait, Jacob would get his chance. If Edward had his way, Jacob would have his chance in about 4-500 years.

"She could do worse," I said to Edward.

"I know," he breathed, "I´m just not ready to give her up." He let out a big sigh followed by a laugh, "but I don´t think I ever will be."

"Me neither, but she deserves it, she deserves the same kind of love we share," I stated. Trying to convince myself as much as Edward.

"You´re right love, off course you´re right. Let´s not think about it now and try to concentrate on making this a perfect day for Nessie," Edward smiled as he said it.

I took two deep breaths and let out, "Right, imprinting-drawer, great-love-of-life-drawer and the letting-her-go-drawer closed, no more of that today." I took another breath; it really was some enormous drawers to close.

Edward let out a little laugh and then he took a deep breath. He had trouble closing them too.

We then took each other's hands and walked out of our bedroom and towards Nessie´s room. She was so peaceful when she was sleeping, just like she had been when she was still a little toddler.

Only this time she wasn´t sleeping. She was already up and dressed. Obviously she was waiting for us to come in.

"Oh so you´re finally ready to be civilized and dressed?" she giggled.

Edward laughed at her blunt daughter, but he was as I was a bit embarrassed by the fact that she knew we never had enough time during the night to enjoy each other.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," I said in a loud voice trying to change the subject.

"Yes, happy birthday you little brat," Edward let out a big grin.

We went to sit on her bed beside her and Edward gave her our present. She was my opposite in many ways. How to accept gifts she was definitely my opposite, she was absolutely beaming. She already had more than any girls her age could possibly ever imagine to desire, so she wasn´t the easiest girl to give presents. This year we wanted to keep it simple, we handed her a small box. Inside were radiant princess cut diamond earrings, she had always been a sucker for shiny things.

"WOW!!!" was all she could say. She then looked up at us with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, mom and dad. They are really pretty and totally cool. Can I please, please put them on right now?" She was glowing with joy.

"Of course, princess", Edward smiled and was very proud. "We should get ready to go, sweetie."

"I wonder what aunt Alice has in store for me this year," Nessie pondered with a small grin on her lip.

"Be afraid – be very afraid," I laughed.

Nessie rolled her eyes at me. She loved the attention and the fuzz. Maybe it was because every year she had to celebrate about 3 birthdays in one. I felt cheated for all the years normal children had, so why wouldn´t she? None of us felt we had the time to stop up and savor the moment and on the other hand we couldn´t afford not to.

"Let´s go – I can´t wait!" Nessie said in an exited voice.

All three of us chuckled and got ready to go. Alice was probably pacing through the house, waiting for us to show up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NESSIE!" everyone yelled as we strode through the door.

Nessie flashed her big grin, the one she certainly inherited from Edward. Oh yes, she sure loved this.

"Jacob," she said in a happy voice, "you came!"

"Of course I came," he answered, "where else would I be on a day like this."

Edward and I looked at each other and smiled in understanding. Where else would he be any day? He was always here, every day. Edward hadn´t exaggerated about Jacob hovering Nessie.

Alice and Esme had the living room decorated with white candles and pink décor. Just like Nessie had hoped. Alice had also invited Charlie, but he couldn´t make it today. He had promised to come tomorrow instead.

Nessie got all her presents and was yet again overwhelmed with joy.

A new laptop from Emmet, Rose and Jasper. A brand new wardrobe from Alice, of course. Carlisle and Esme got her a new watch – Gucci, she wouldn´t wear any other brands. Jacob had made her a true copy of the bracelet and charm I once received.

"Thank you all so much for the presents and everything," Nessie said as she hugged and kissed everyone in the room.

Edward made a slight face when Nessie hugged Jacob, he quickly cleared his throat and said, "Let´s go hunt, Nessie."

She beamed, so happy that she didn´t have to endure human food on her birthday. "Let´s go," she said.

Edward, Nessie and I hunted for a couple of hours, enjoying ourselves. Jacob stayed at the house; he was fast asleep before we had reached the door. Rose was not pleased that Jacob felt so at home in the Cullen house, but she tried not to say anything, or well much anyway, when Nessie was there.

After a couple of hours we were full and contend. Nessie ran back to the house, eager to see if she could pull more celebration out of this special day. Edward and I decided to walk back hand in hand, enjoying a quiet moment. Edward was my therapy and my safe harbor, I never felt myself when we were apart.

When we were near the house Edwards's body stiffened, he then looked down at me and said, "We need to hurry home, love. Something´s wrong!"

Suddenly my mind was racing in a million different directions. What was wrong? What had happened? Was it Nessie, oh don´t let it be my little girl, please no.

"What? What is wrong, Edward. Don´t keep me in the dark!" I shouted as we ran towards the house.

"I´m not sure, but Alice had a vision. Of Charlie."

I gasped.


	2. Strong

**I didn´t want to leave you worrying too much about Charlie, so here´s chapter 2.**

**Thanx for the reviews, please keep them coming :)**

**(And I do not own any of the characters to the story)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Strong**

Suddenly, I couldn´t move. I couldn´t run anymore. My dad. Something was wrong with my dad. Why couldn´t he at least be safe?

Edward stopped when I did and came to hold me. He caught me just before I fell to my knees. He kissed me on my forehead and sighed.

"I don´t know the details, love. But we need to hurry so we can find out for sure," he tried to reason with my sudden unwillingness to move. I literally couldn´t move. My head was spinning; I thought I was going to pass out, throw up or combust.

"Do you need me to carry you, love?" Edward asked softly. I didn´t answer, I had no voice. I was afraid that if I tried to use my voice I would only scream. Edward scooped me from the ground and started running. "I´m sorry, love. I´m so sorry."

Why was Edward sorry? This wasn´t his fault. Edward didn´t hurt my dad. I wanted to ask him what he was going on about, but I still couldn´t speak. I couldn´t even turn my head. As if he knew what I was thinking he continued to apologize.

"I shouldn´t have said anything. Not before I knew what was going on. Please love, forgive my thoughtfulness."

OK, so he was beating himself up because he had been honest. I would have demanded to know what it was, no matter what. It wasn´t his fault that my body and voice had suffered a total melt down. He was just being fair, after all I always claimed I didn´t need protection anymore. I wasn´t fragile anymore. Apparently my dad was my soft spot.

This time I turned around in his arms and lifted my hand to his cheek. I tried to give him an understanding look, a look that would get him off the hook. But I knew him to well. He would keep blaming himself no matter what. So I placed my head to his marble chest and was trying very hard to compose myself.

We were close to the house now and I had had some time to collect myself now. I decided that I would try to speak.

"Don´t be sorry. This is not your fault." I said with a very small voice. "We knew this day would come sometime. I was just not prepared. I´m sorry."

Edward let out a snort, "YOU don´t have anything to be sorry about, love. I was the one who should have been more..."

I cut him off, I didn´t want to hear him blame himself.

"Stop it, Edward," my voice was nearly normal now. "I don´t need protection. I´m not as fragile as I used to be anymore. You have done nothing wrong."

Edward slowed down. Apparently we were at the house.

"I´m able to walk now. I think," I said. So Edward released me to the ground.

We both reached the door and ran inside to confront Alice. Carlilse was the one who met us in the hall. He was headed out by the looks of it.

Edward looked concentrated. He was reading Carlisle´s thoughts.

"I´ll explain in the car, hurry up," Carlisle said.

"Charlie was on his way to our house in a surprise visit for Nessie when the breaks on the car failed. We don´t know yet if it was sabotage or just an accident. The car ended off the road and into the woods. He hit a tree. He was unconscious when he arrived at the hospital. He´ll need surgery and that´s all we know at this point. I volunteered to perform the surgery, and I promise Bella, I´ll do whatever I can to save your father." Edward had his eyes on me during Carlisle´s explanation. I swallowed and straightened up.

"Thank you, Carlisle. It means a lot to me that you´re here. Thank you." All I could think was that Carlisle would make it better. Carlisle would safe my dad, he wouldn´t let anything happen. And by that note I was soothed for the time being. I felt Edward squeeze my hand.

"Alice is really sorry she didn´t see it happen a lot sooner, but Charlie made a spur of the moment decision to come. She wasn´t keeping taps on him today. She feels so guilty," Carlisle told us. "She feels that she could have saved him if she had just paid attention."

"This isn´t Alice´s fault. She can´t be everywhere and she can´t fix every human problem that comes along," I said firmly. Nobody should feel guilty, at least nobody but me.

When we arrived at the hospital we were met by Sue, Seth and Leah. Sue couldn´t stop sobbing and Leah tried really hard to comfort her. Seth was obviously really relieved that we were finally there. He ran towards me and took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. Edward was still holding me around the waist. I hugged Seth back, released him and gave him at look of reassurance.

Sue was still sobbing on Leah's shoulder. I walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her body jumped a little at my cold touch, but she turned to me.

"Bella, I´m…. I´m…, " she stuttered.

I hugged her and tried to soothe her with my hand on her back.

"It´ll work out, Sue. He _will_ get better. Carlisle is with him now, taking him to surgery. He´ll get the best care. But we have to be strong. We have to support him, Sue. He´ll need us when he wakes up." Trying real hard to sound like I really believed he was going to wake up.

"I know, I´m trying," was her only words.

All we could do now was to wait. For the second time that day I thought of the concept of time. Only this time it felt like time was going by way to slow. Minutes felt like hours or days. I tried real hard not to seem worried; I tried to hold up a strong face for Sue.

Edward had called the house and asked if Jasper could stop by. Leah frowned at the idea of another bloodsucker in the waiting area, but she didn´t say anything out loud. She knew her mother needed the calm Jasper could give her.

Being the son and the daughter-in-law of a highly respected doctor at the hospital had its perks. We could get information much sooner than usual procedure. Plus the fact that Edward could and would read the minds of all the doctors and nurses. As long as he was calm so was I.

Sue was calm the instant Jasper arrived. So far that plan worked fine. Alice came with him and she didn´t look worried. I sent her a questioning look and she came to sit by me.

"It´s going to be fine," she said. "Your dad is very strong. He _wants _to survive." Her head turned to Sue and then she flashed a radiant smile. "He has found happiness. And this time, I do believe that he will follow through."

"What do you mean ´this time´?" I asked puzzled. I knew Charlie and Sue meant a lot to each other, but they never acted on it.

"I don´t know if I should be the one to tell you this, Bella..."

"Alice!" I hissed at her. Now was definitely not the time to be cryptic with me.

"All right, then. Your dad and Sue have been together for the last 5 years as you may know. But they never felt right to make it official. They never felt that you were ready to handle your dad in a new relationship. At least not when you had a lot of other things on your mind." Alice met my gaze and looked a little worried.

Suddenly I felt guilty. Was I the reason my dad had trouble moving on with his newfound happiness. That certainly never was my intent. All of this time I just assumed that _they_ were the ones that wasn´t ready to become public. Never in a million years had I thought that I could or would be the reason. I didn´t want to be an obstacle, I didn´t want to be the reason that he was still alone. I wanted more than anything for my dad to be happy and never alone.

Edward noticed my silence and it had him worried. "Alice!" he was irritated now. "Why are you making her feel guilty? That´s not what she needs right now."

"No, Edward," I hurried to speak before it got out of hand. "It´s all right. I needed to know. I´m just surprised; that´s all. Don´t worry about me. I´m fine," I smiled at him.

I decided that I would give them my blessing and ask forgiveness for being the reason of keeping them apart for 5 years. The truth was that time didn´t stand still for any of them. They were not getting any younger. I wanted my dad to have someone by his side as he grew old. I wasn´t sure, that I was able of being there for him for the remaining of his life. Not a thought I lingered on at this point.

Alice suddenly squealed with excitement. I glared at her. This was hardly the time to be overly excited about anything.

"Sorry," she said. Then she leaned towards me to whisper something in my ear. "I see a wedding in the near future," she said in a low but still very excited voice.

I smiled at her. Right now I just needed to focus my strength to help my farther heal. When that was done we could focus on his happiness with Sue. A thought suddenly occurred to me and I let out a sigh and then smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling at, love?" Edward whispered in my ear. I could hear in his voice that he was relieved that I was smiling.

"I just realized something," I said. I was so relieved. Why didn´t I think of that before. This was perfect.

"Tell me, you know I can´t read your mind," Edward asked a little impatient.

"This is perfect," I said. "He´ll be safe now. Even when we can´t be around to protect him. He´ll be safe."

"I don´t follow you," he said puzzled.

"If my dad marries Sue, he´ll have the protection of both packs. He´ll be family to them all. And both mortals and immortals will be very foolish to pick a fight with the wolves." I smiled at my perfect husband. This was perfect, my dad would be safe. I didn´t even think that the Volturi would attack any of the La Push crowd.

Edward smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

We had waited for hours for Carlisle to come out of the surgery room to confirm Alice´s vision of Charlie being fine. By now I was a little impatient. Why wasn´t it over yet. What was taking so long? Surely Alice would tell me if her vision changed. Or would she?

I looked up and met Edward´s gaze. I tried to analyze his expression, but failed. The tension in the room was tense, even with Jasper doing his thing.

"Ugh, I can´t stand this waiting and not knowing or being able to do something," I snapped. "Why haven´t we heard anything by now?" No one answered my question.

"Alice? Edward?" I looked at them expectantly.

"I´m not sure," Alice said a little uncertain looking up at Edward.

Edward shook his head when he thought I didn´t notice.

"Oh no you don´t," I hissed. "Don´t keep it from me. Tell me what´s wrong."

Edward took my hand and lowered his head. Uh-uh. Something was definitely wrong.

"There was a complication, but Carlisle is working real hard to make it right. He´s not out of the bush yet, but neither Carlisle nor Charlie has given up yet. It´ll be a while longer." He then lifted my chin up with his hand. I looked him straight in the eyes. It pained him to tell me this.

"Thank you for being straight with me," I whispered. Afraid of breaking down, I placed my head to his chest. He just held me and said nothing. As usual I was glad Edward couldn´t read my mind, it would torture him to know my thoughts.

Two hours passed. No one said a word. We never even looked at each other. Suddenly Edward let go of his hold on me and took a few steps forward towards the door. Carlisle entered the room.

"I´m sorry for keeping you waiting this long," he said. "Charlie had multiple internal bleedings and we were almost too late. He lost a lot of blood during the operation, but he´s going to be fine. He´s still sedated and will b e out for the next 3 hours or so."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. He was going to make it. Sue was crying now, but it was tears of relief.

"We can only allow one visitor at the time. At least until he wakes up," Carlisle said with regret in his voice. So the perks stopped here obviously.

Sue turned to me and was about to speak. I took her hand in mine and said, "Tell him I love him, and I will see him as soon as he wakes up."

She was really surprised, but she gave me a quick hug and just mouthed, "Thank you." Tears were in her eyes as she followed Carlisle to the room where Charlie was. I hoped she could be strong enough for Charlie. She had to. Anyway it wasn´t my place anymore, I knew that now.

I closed my eyes and took a sharp breath. This was a really, really bad experience, but I knew that it could have been so much worse. What would have happened if my worst fear had come to life? The possibility was still there, the Volturi hunting down my mortal family in a final attempt to get what they want. But we wouldn´t let that happen, Charlie would live a long and happy life with Sue. He didn´t need to know anymore than he already did. We would keep him safe, and so would the packs.

The sad part was that I knew that I wouldn´t be able to keep Charlie forever. I would have to let him go sooner or later.

I must have looked sad, because Edward hugged me tight and whispered in my ear, "It´ll be all right, love. Charlie´s going to make it, he´s very strong. And by the way, happy birthday, love." Edward smiled at me.

Oh how I loved that smile and the person behind it. Of course whenever it was Nessies birthday it would be my birthday to. 5 years as a vampire, time sure did fly by way to fast.

"Thank you," I said and smiled back. I could stand there and look into his eyes for all eternity, but the day wasn´t over yet so we got to the car and went back to the house to celebrate the Cullen princess some more.

When we got back to the house, Alice and Jasper had already told the others the details and had picked up the party where we all left it hours ago.

Nessie got up from the floor and ran to hug me and Edward. "Is Grandpa Charlie OK?" she asked.

"He will be, sweetheart," I said. "I´m sorry we scared you like this. Especially on your birthday."

She wiped away a few tears and smiled at me, "I´ll be fine, mom. Don´t worry about me."

We hugged each other and went to sit with the others.

I turned to face Edward and said with a smile on my lips, "I really am sorry for all the terrible worrying I put you through."

Edward looked very puzzled at me. "What are you talking about, Bella?"

"I never imagined how many things I really have to worry about when it comes to Charlie. He is only a fragile human. A car accident, never in a million years did I…"

"Déjà vu!" Emmet practically shouted.

I turned around and so did Edward.

"Emmet!" Edward shot Emmet a warning glare.

"Ouch, I guess I hit a nerve there. Never mind me then." He turned around grinning.

"What are you on about, Emmet," I asked. "Tell me."

"Nothing, Bella. It´s just that when you arrived to Forks your husband there wouldn´t stop whining about how fragile you were. How you might get sick or hurt. That´s all," Emmet answered.

Rose hit Emmet on the back of his head, "Nice one, Em," she said.

He giggled but he had to soothe the back of his head with his hand.

"Like I said before. I´m really, really sorry Edward." I totally got the point now. Why Edward had been so overprotecting before my transformation. I knew that I couldn´t protect Charlie from ever getting hurt, And eventually he would die. This was the price I had to pay for the life I had chosen.

"Don´t be sorry, love," Edward took me in his arms and kissed my hair, "I just know how you feel right now. And I will be there for you. Every step of the way."

That was all I needed to know. For now anyway.


	3. Purpose

**Purpose**

A couple of weeks had passed since the accident. Charlie was home from the hospital and he was doing really well. The hard part for Charlie was that he wasn´t allowed to work, doctors orders. We were all still waiting on the results regarding the state of the car. We didn´t really suspect foul play, but we all wanted to be sure.

Nessie, Edward and I were planning on visiting Charlie today. I hadn´t really talked with him alone since the accident and I really wanted to get things straightened out. I had planned on going alone, but Nessie had begged and begged to come along and I finally caved.

"Can we please go soon," Nessie was real anxious to see her grandfather again. She was also beginning to worry about all the terrible things that could happen to Charlie. I really wish she wouldn´t have heard our conversation in the main house a few weeks back.

"Yes, dear," I smiled at my daughter. "Let´s go."

We arrived at Charlie´s a few moments later. He was really happy to see us again. Sue had other plans today and I was really looking forward to having him for ourselves today. Wanting so bad to give him my blessings to move on and be happy.

"Nessie!" Charlie beamed at the sight of his only granddaughter. She ran into his arms since he was still not one to jump around.

"It´s good to see you on your feet, grandpa," Nessie said with a smile on her face.

He gave her a warm hug and raised his head to meet our faces.

"Hi dad. You look really good," he actually looked a bit shaky standing on the porch.

"Hey there Bells," he said and opened his other arm to greet me.

I hurried to give him a big hug and then a big smile.

"It´s good to see you, Charlie," Edward said while he was moving towards us.

"Edward," Charlie nodded but made no move to greet my husband further. I wondered yet again if or when he would ever forgive Edward for leaving me 6 years ago. It had actually come to a point where it was childish and really ridiculous. Edward never showed any hard feelings and was always on his best behavior. Charlie´s resentment towards Edward sure didn´t help Edward forgiving himself. I shook my head at the thought of their stubborn minds when it came to linger in that part of the past.

Suddenly a thought came to my mind. Maybe I could fix this too. If I was able to pull this off then I could handle anything. Oh well, it was worth a shot at least. A small smile crossed my face; Edward off course noticed and sent me a questioning glare.

"Where´s Jacob?" Charlie was looking towards the Volvo, clearly expecting Jacob to join us.

"He´s not with us today," I answered. "We wanted to talk to you alone."

"Oh-oh," was all he managed to say. He actually looked a bit worried and that made me laugh out loud.

"Should we go inside?" I asked trying real hard not to continue the laugh.

Charlie turned around and went inside. Nessie was just behind him and Edward and I followed her.

When we made it to the living room we all sat down and Charlie looked like he was having a panic attack.

"So dad, we have come to talk to you about something. We would really appreciate it if you would just hear us out before you say anything. OK?" I hadn´t really planned how I was going to do this, but I had to break the ice.

"Which one of you is pregnant?" He looked at me and then at Nessie and shook his head. "I´ll kill Jacob right now…"

"WHAT? EAAUU!" Nessie looked disgusted. I was relieved and I could see that Edward was too. Maybe she wasn´t in such a hurry to love and then leave us as we feared.

"None of us is pregnant, dad," I said. I suddenly remembered the day we had gone to tell Charlie that we were getting married. So typical of Charlie to jump to this conclusion just because Jacob wasn´t here.

"You had me worried for a while there, Bells," he said. Panic shot to his face once again. "You´re not leaving are you?"

"No dad. If you could just listen and stop jumping to conclusions all the time. I think it would be much healthier for your recovery to take it slow and have steady heat beats," I said. His heart was racing and that worried me.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, I´ll listen."

"First of all I would like to say that I´m really sorry that we have been interfering with your happiness. From now on we will make sure that you know we love you and that we support you in every decision you take."

"Bells, what are you…"

"Dad, you promised you would listen. Please just wait." It still wasn´t easy to talk emotions with Charlie. None of us was comfortable with expressing how we felt. But this time I knew that I needed to say this.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

"We know that you have found happiness in your relationship with Sue. We also know that you have been holding back in regards of moving the relationship to the next level because of our situation. And all three of us agree that that is the most ridiculous thing we have ever heard of. Nothing would make either of us happier than if you didn´t have to live alone or be alone. And we would really appreciate it if you didn´t have to cook for yourself." I looked him in the eyes and flashed a smile. Humor was always a good way of making Charlie relax and maybe even understand.

"What I´m trying to say is that we want you to be happy and if that means marrying Sue, then what are you waiting for?" I waited for him to answer, but he just looked stunned. I could still hear his heart beating so he wasn´t suffering from a heart attack. He didn´t move for the longest time.

I looked at Edward. I felt a déjà vu coming. And sure enough, Edward opened his mouth and said, "Give him a minute, love. He´ll be all right."

"But I… I thought that…" Charlie couldn´t speak coherently.

"I know what you thought, dad. But you thought wrong. I want you to feel the same kind of happiness that I feel every second of the day." I then remembered my plan to patch things up with Charlie and Edward. I took a quick glance at Edward.

"You see dad, I know a little about absence and living the life you think other people wants you to have. I also know how it feels to be alone." This sure wasn´t going to be easy but I really just wanted him to understand. I just hoped Edward would forgive me for bringing this up. I took a deep breath.

"I know that you blame Edward for leaving me that time. That was Edwards choice and I don´t agree with him, but I understand his reasons. I have told you this before, but it doesn´t seem like you fully understand."

Charlie looked like he was seeing me in Sam´s arms heartbroken once again. I needed him to understand now. I was sure Edward was hearing everything in Charlie´s head and I didn´t want that memory to haunt him yet again.

"You see, Edward left me because he loved me. More than anything he wanted to keep me safe. If he had known of any other possible way to keep me safe he would have chosen that one. He would have given anything to feel that he was able to stay with me. You may not know all the details of my life, but I think that you know enough to figure out what is was Edward was trying to safe me from."

Charlie´s head snapped up. He was about to object. He didn´t want to go into anything further than the need to know. Neither did I.

"As you know, Edward came back. I don´t have anything to forget Edward for, but it seems that you do. I would like it very much if you would let go of the anger and forgive him. His only crime was really that he loved me too much for his own good." I really hoped he listened and got the point. I looked at Edward; he had stopped breathing the minute I had started the story of him leaving me. He was remembering through Charlie´s eyes. I could see the pained look on his face.

To lighten the mood I said, "And now he´s stuck with me for eternity." I smiled at my husband.

"I´d take that sentence any day," Edward smiled back at me. Obviously he was letting the memories go. That was a relief.

"What happened in the past is in the past," I said. "Why don´t we just leave it there and look forward. Dad, if you love Sue and want to be with her, then go ahead. We really just want you to be happy. Besides leading Sue on like you´ve done isn´t really fair. Acknowledge your feelings dad. Come clean. For your sake and for Sue´s. Keeping things as they are when you both want more is just as bad as leaving your love and heart behind."

Charlie definitely didn´t want to be compared to Edward and the choice he made 6 years ago. I just needed a strong point to get through to him. It worked. He flinched at the thought of him hurting Sue in that way.

"Well Bells, it seems that I have been going around this in a bad way. Sue has been really great to me."

"Your happiness means the world to us," I said.

Charlie was blushing. He wasn´t comfortable discussing his feelings like this. "Thank you," he managed to say. "That means a lot to me."

"We´re just happy that you have found your purpose in life, like I have found my purpose in my life with your daughter," Edward chipped in. Always the diplomat my Edward.

"My purpose you say," Charlie was clearly thinking out loud. "Well kids, you have certainly given me something to think about."

"Good," I said smiling. Mission accomplished.

We stayed at Charlie´s for a couple of hours. Nessie had so many things she wanted to share with Charlie. They could talk for hours, or Nessie could and Charlie would listen. When Charlie looked like he needed a nap we got up, gave hugs and kisses and went home.

I was really happy to have had this conversation with Charlie. I just hoped he would make things right. Edward and I sat together on the loveseat in the main house. We hadn´t said much since we left Charlie´s.

Edward looked down at me. It looked like he was proud. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. "You really gave Charlie something to think about today. I wish you could have heard what he was thinking. Well at least in the beginning." Pain struck his face for the second time that day.

"I´m sorry, Edward. It just kills me to see that he hasn´t forgiven you yet. Especially since there´s nothing to forgive."

"I will not argue with you, love. Even though I don´t agree with you. I will leave the past behind and serve my´sentence`with you for all eternity with a smile on my face." Edward flashed his crooked smile and gently let his fingers brush down my back. I shivered at his touch. Desire was instantly the only thing on my mind so I leaned in to kiss him.

"Get a room you two, but please try not to break anything this time," Emmet laughed his booming laugh.

When Emmet turned his head away from us, Edward threw a pillow at him. It hit him smack in the back of his head.

Edward kissed me again ignoring his brothers swearing. With a flick of a motion he dodged the pillow thrown our way.

"Cheater," Emmet shouted. He was annoyed at the fact that he never caught Edward off guard.

"Let´s go home, love," Edward said in a low voice. "This place is clearly crowded and we have something we need to discus."

I was confused. I looked into his eyes but saw nothing but concern. That couldn´t be good.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned his head. Alice was starring him right in the eyes.

"Mind your own business, Alice," Edward said.

"Very well, don´t say I didn´t warn you though," Alice answered. She looked at me worried.

I looked back at Edward. What was going on?

"What is it Edward?" I said really annoyed that they still had those silent conversations.

"Not here," he answered. "Be patient, love."

Patient. Right.

* * *

**Sorry for the cheesy chapter. I promise that more drama and suspense is on it´s way. **

**Please review and thank you for reading :)**


	4. Letting go

**A short chapter - still warming up :)**

**Please review :)**

* * *

**Letting Go**

On our way back to the cottage I was still struggling with the patience thing. I was never one for surprises let alone suspense. Edward didn´t say a word on the way back, he only looked at me twice. This had to be bad.

When we reached the door I stopped. "Is this something I want to know?" I asked. I wasn´t really sure that I was ready for bad news or any difficult discussions. "You really have me worried."

"Let´s go inside, Bella," he answered.

Oh my God, the suspense was killing me, even though it had only been 15 minutes or so since he told me we needed to talk. I wasn´t the most patient of persons and my curiosity sure wasn´t helping that fact. The face he put up just made me wonder if in this case, I would consider that being in the dark was a good thing.

We went inside and sat down. Edward took my hand in his and took a deep breath.

"Bella," he said and then hesitated. Why was he doing this to me?

"Edward?" he looked like he was frozen. "Just tell me what it is you think we need to talk about. I´m sure I can handle it." I really wasn´t sure. And he knew it.

"This isn´t easy for me, love," he said. "But Carlisle has reminded me that we need to start discussing Nessie´s future. Next year she´ll be ready to start high school and he thinks that we should let her go."

Come again? What? I tried to put some words of coherency together in my head. I must have looked really stupid.

"And we have to decide on which school we think would be the best." Edward placed his right hand under my chin and lifted my head so that he could see my eyes. "Bella?"

"I… We… She…," I was rambling. "NO!" That would be coherent. That was the sum of all my thoughts anyway.

"Bella we have to think about Nessie in this case. We can´t keep her here locked up forever. Though I sure wish we could."

"Why can´t you and Carlisle just teach her like you´ve always done. She doesn´t need a diploma from some fancy high school or college for that matter when she has you." My God I sounded like a spoiled brat trying to get her way. This was really stupid. Deep down I knew I had to let her go at some point. But why now? Why so soon?

"You know she deserves a little glimpse of a normal life. And you know we can´t give it to her in any other way. We want her to be sure about her choices in life, but how can she if she only sees one possibility." He sounded like he had practiced this little speech a million times.

Of course I knew he was right. I just wanted to stay selfish just a decade or nine longer. Was that really too much to ask? I couldn´t let my baby go. I wouldn´t.

"I feel the same way you do," Edward said. "But she won't be as happy as we want her to be if she doesn´t make her own choices. She needs us to let her go. She´s almost ready." Edward sighed and lowered his head.

I could only imagine the pain he felt. His only daughter was almost grown up, ready for the world. It´s probably any fathers nightmare to let a teenage daughter out of the house and into the world of lusting boys. Edward knew their thought and would kill them all in a heartbeat for thinking such things about Nessie.

I stood up and walked to Nessie´s room. I opened the door and just looked inside. I couldn´t help but laugh out just a little. Edward was behind me instantly.

"What´s so funny?" he asked puzzled. I could see why he had a hard time finding anything funny in our previous conversation.

"Our daughter takes after you in almost every way, you know," I said with a smile on my face. "But in the matter of housekeeping she sure takes after me." I shook my head with amusement and went in the room to pick some stuff up from the floor.

Edward laughed and joined me in the room.

Suddenly I remembered something. I turned around to face Edward.

"What did Alice mean when she said `Don´t say I didn´t warn you´?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision of our conversation and let´s just say that you didn´t handle it all that well," Edward said with a smile. "I knew that this conversation is not one either of us wants to have, but it was necessary though."

"I know. It just pains me that we always seem to be short of time," I sighed. I was glad that Nessie had wanted to spend the rest of the day with Jacob. We needed time to deal with the issue of letting her go. Not that we would be finished today though.

"I don´t think that we can send her to Forks high school," I said in a whisper. Reality was creeping in and I hated every bit of it.

"I know," Edward answered.

"What should we do about Jacob?" I asked. "And Charlie?"

"We can always visit Charlie and you know he is welcome to visit us any time he wishes," Edward sighed. "What Jacob decides to do we´ll just have to wait and see. He knew this day was coming as well."

I shuddered at the thought of telling him that we would be leaving Forks in the near future. He would feel obligated to go with us, but he was still the Alpha of his pack. He had obligations here too. From my knowledge on imprinting I knew it wouldn´t work out for Jacob to be apart from Nessie. It would kill him.

"So we talk to Carlisle about our options and then we handle Jake and Nessie?" I asked as much as I stated it.

Edward nodded. Enough of this talk for now. I needed to be distracted so that I wouldn´t spend the day wallowing in self pity. I walked to my husband and placed my arms around his neck. I looked into his deep golden eyes and smiled. I never was any good at seduction, but that didn´t stop me from trying. I leaned in and started kissing his neck.

"You know Mrs. Cullen, I do believe you have an ulterior motive," Edward said with a grin.

"Mhmm," I managed to breath against his cold skin.

That sealed the deal. Edward scooped me from the floor and within the second I was cradled in his arms. He turned around and was headed for our bedroom.

We spend a couple of hours enjoying our distraction. We could spend eternity being distracted. The only reason we got up was because Nessie was going to be home soon.

When we got out of our bathroom we hugged each other and went for that last kiss. Not thinking of anything but the passion we once again longed to give in to.

"Seriously, EAUU! Mom, dad. The sun is still up. Gross you guys."

We both turned around and met the disgusted look on our daughters face.

"Back to reality, love," Edward chuckled in my ear.

I smiled at him. "Welcome home, sweetheart," I said as I walked towards Nessie to hug her. "Did you and Jake have fun?"

Nessie´s eyes wandered the room, clearly she was glad she didn´t step in just 15 minutes earlier.

Edward let out a little laugh, clearly Nessie´s thoughts of her parents was grossing her out.

"Yes we did," she said trying to focus. We went to the beach with Quil and Claire. It was really nice being outside."

That was one of the things we owed Jacob for; he was able to take Nessie outside even in the sun.

"Your mother and I were just talking about you starting high school next year," Edward said out of the blue.

"Seriously? For real?" Nessie started jumping up and down. "Can I really go?"

How could we possibly resist that?

"Yes you can go, dear," I answered. "But we need to speak to grandpa Carlisle about the options before we make any decisions."

"Options?" she looked confused.

"We can´t stay in Forks much longer, Ness," Edward explained. "People will start getting suspicious about the whole not aging thing very soon."

"Oh…" She didn´t want to leave that was for sure. Forks had always been her home. We had traveled a lot when she was growing up, but this had always been home.

"We will talk with grandpa Carlisle when he and grandma Esme returns from Alaska," I said trying to soothe her.

Everything was changing so fast. It felt like we were on a rollercoaster not able to get off. Would there ever be a dull moment in the Cullen family?


	5. What?

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please just keep them coming. I have a few days off work, so I´ll keep writing if you want me to :)**

**Here´s the next chapter. Jake´s POV**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**What?**

_Jacob Black_

Nessie had seemed like a shadow of herself for days. I had planned to confront her and demand to know what the problem was.

I was really afraid to know the truth. After all she might say that she wanted me out of her life and that I was not what she wanted.

If she did say that, well then I had two options.

Option one, stay and fight for her heart. I would woe her the old fashioned way. I would change to be exactly the man she wanted and needed.

Option two, leave and never look back. I would seek out the first and the fastest way to get myself killed. Perhaps I would try out Edward's idea of a suicide. Those Italian dudes might be willing to help a provocative guard dog in his hour of need.

Well I might as well just try option one out first and then option number two could be my back up plan. Ugh the torture these women put me through.

"_You? What about us? You could phase back and sulk like a normal boy but nooo, why would you do that when you could get on our nerves."_

"_Shut up Leah," Seth said. "Leave him alone."_

"_I wish he would just leave me alone that´s all," she snorted._

I rolled my eyes at the siblings in my pack. I never asked for this, I really just wanted to be left alone. The Clearwater's just wouldn´t leave me and now Quil and Embry had "joined" my pack as well.

"_And don´t you forget it bro," Quil said._

"_Yeah, we´ve got your back," Embry added._

"_Thanks guys. And I do appreciate you and all. You know that."_

"_Yada yada yada. Love is all around us. Yuk!"_

"_LEAH!"_

"_Sorry…"_

Having my pack listening in on me planning my options wouldn´t help me in the end. None of the guys or the girl would let me get as far as Italy.

"_You can say that again, Jake. Now stop being such a jerk," Quil complained._

"_Jake´s just being pessimistic like always. He has found the love of his life. Sadly we all have to feel that. But that´s just not enough now is it?" Leah was still bitter over the fact that she didn´t imprint._

"_Can it Leah," Embry snapped. "Or I´ll come and make you shut it."_

"_Hah, try and catch me then," she sniggered back._

We all knew who would win that challenge.

Well she was right though I hated to admit it.

"_Told you," Leah giggled._

I rolled my eyes. I had to try and be positive. Maybe it had nothing to do with me at all. Maybe she needed me to back her up. I would do anything.

Well, there´s no time like the present is there?

"_See you later guys," I said._

I phased back to my human form in the woods and put on my sweats.

I went home to take a quick shower and grab some breakfast before I would face the verdict.

My dad was up and already eating his breakfast.

"Ugh," I snorted. Paul was here. He was snoring on the couch. Why hadn´t anyone thought of inventing a Customer´s service of imprinting so that the bad ones could be returned. Rachel would be the first in line. Or I would be in her place.

Paul sat up on the couch flashing me a grin. "Mornings Jake."

"Go home," I snorted. "Or at least take a shower. Jeez that smell." I flinched my nose.

"Well Jake. You might want to get used to me. Rachel agreed to marry me last night. So how about a welcome to the family hug?" He grinned even wider now.

"Hey dad can we go to the hospital and get a ct scan for Rachel´s brain. I think something´s wrong with her," I said sarcastically.

My dad just nodded. He wasn´t too fond of Paul either but endured him as long as it kept Rachel at home.

"At least you don´t have to witness our honeymoon now that we´re in different packs," Paul said grinning. "But then again, I could join your pack if you asked really nicely." He blinked his eyes and tried to play cute.

"Ugh, that´s gross Paul," I said while making gagging noises. "And you´d better stop thinking about my sister in that way. I can take you and you know it."

"Uh-uh," he laughed.

Paul was all about tormenting me today. I decided to ignore him from now on. I was truly grateful that I didn´t have to hear about their honeymoon after all. Gross.

I jumped in the shower and let the hot water soothe me. It had been a long night out in the woods. Normally I would stay around Bella and Edward´s cottage during my rounds but last night we caught the scent of something unknown. We lost the trail though and I decided that Bella would keep an eye on Nessie for the time being. Since Edward wasn´t home she wouldn´t be ´distracted`all night. Ugh. Why did I have to think about that.

Well I might as well get going. I´ve really missed Nessie during the night.

I got dressed and threw down a bowl of cereal.

"I´ll see you later dad. You´d better not be here when I get back, Paul," I shouted back at him.

"Love you too, Jakie," Paul said with kissing sounds.

Looking up at the sky I realized that maybe it wasn´t bright and early any more. It looked like it was almost noon. I´d better hurry up then or Nessie might think there´s something wrong.

When I got to the cottage I didn´t hear a sound coming from the inside. Maybe they´re up at the main house. Well there´s only one way to find out. So I knocked on the door.

Bella opened and flashed we a welcoming smile. "Hi Jake," she said. "Come on in."

"Hey Bells, looking good," I complimented her. Off course she looked good. The smell was a whole different issue though, but I was getting used to it by now. I still missed the sweet smell of my Bella Swan, my first love. Now she was the mother of the girl of my dreams and was caught in the state of my mortal enemies. Kind of ironic.

"Where´s Nessie," I asked while I looked around.

"She´s still sleeping," Bella said in a normal voice. Her eyes gave her away though. She was worried.

"It´s almost noon Bells, she never sleeps in," I said confused.

"I know," she said. "But she has a lot on her mind these days and maybe that´s making her more sleepy than normal."

I didn´t like the fact that Bella said she had a lot on her mind. What was on her mind and why hasn´t she told me about it? I was really worried now.

"Bella what´s wrong with her? She hasn´t really said anything in days now. That´s not like her." I sounded like a love sick teenager.

"Now´s not the time Jake," Bella answered.

So there was something they were keeping from me. Why couldn´t I have Edward´s gift. It tore me apart that Nessie had to worry about anything. I just wanted to take all her fears and doubts away.

"Has it got something to do with… with me?" I whispered it out.

"No and yes Jake. But it´s not what you think," she answered me back without even thinking.

Great. Another cryptic answer.

"I´ll go check on her. I know you´re anxious to see her. Wait here," Bella said.

She turned and walked towards Nessie´s room. I heard her knock gently on the door. No answer. So she was still sleeping.

Bella opened the door just a little.

Still silence. Maybe Bella was right. It was hardly a crime to be tired. Hell, I could easily sleep 18 hours straight if given the opportunity. It was just so out of character for Nessie. She was always up at the crack of dawn.

I sat down at their kitchen table.

Then I heard Bella shout.

She called out for Nessie.

My stomach jumped. Oh no. My love. My sole reason for existing.

I couldn´t move and then the screaming started. I ran to Nessie´s room.

Bella sat on Nessie´s bed with a note in her hand. She was screaming the worst heartbroken scream I´d ever heard. A quick scan of the room gave the conclusion I didn´t want.

Nessie wasn´t there.


	6. Gone

**Here´s chapter 5 from Bella´s POV.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Gone**

A week had passed since our talk. No one had dared to mention the subject of relocating since. Last night Edward and Emmet had gone away on a quick hunting trip. I wasn´t up for the trip so I stayed at home with Nessie.

Nessie had taken the news of relocating badly. She had hardly spoken a word in the last week. Jacob was beginning to worry. We hadn´t told him yet.

When the sun stood high in the sky and Nessie still hadn´t come out of her room I was starting to worry too. Jacob had just arrived at the cottage.

"She´s still sleeping," I said to Jacob.

" It´s almost noon Bells, she never sleeps in" Jacob complained.

"I know," I said. "But she has a lot on her mind these days and maybe that´s making her more sleepy than normal."

I hadn't heard a sound since she went to bed.

"Bella what´s wrong with her? She hasn´t really said anything in days now. That´s not like her," Jacob asked sounding really worried.

"Now´s not the time Jake," I said trying to sound indifferent.

"Has it got something to do with… with me?" I heard Jake whisper.

Crap. How to dodge that bullet?

"No and yes Jake. But it´s not what you think," I answered still trying really hard to look like it was nothing. I wasn´t that great an actress and Jacob properly knew me too well to call my bluff.

"I´ll go check on her. I know you´re anxious to see her. Wait here," I said before he would call my bluff. He looked like he was going to have a panic attack. If this wasn´t my daughter he was drooling over it might be really entertaining.

Ah the love sick puppy. I giggled to myself and went to the door to Nessie´s room. I knocked very careful on the door. No answer. I slid the door open just a little to peek inside. There was no sign of her anywhere. I swung the door open and ran inside shouting, "NESSIE!"

I looked at her bed. A bed that hasn´t been slept in this night. On her pillow there was a note.

I took the note in my hand and read it,

_**Mom, dad**_

_**I´m sorry**_

_**Please don´t look for me.**_

_**Without me around your problem is solved.**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Nessie**_

I stared at the piece of paper in my hand. I was so glad that breathing wasn´t vital for me because I wasn´t able to breathe at all. I read the note again hoping that I had dreamt it, though I didn´t dream anymore.

Suddenly there was a loud scream that filled the whole house. It was a painful sound; it really hurt my ears and broke my heart to pieces. Jacob shook me and I realized that I was the one who was making that horrible sound. I was screaming my lungs out.

"BELLA WHAT`S GOING ON? WHERE`S NESSIE?" Jacobs's voice was panic stroked and demanding at the same time. I couldn´t speak so I just handed him the note.

Before Jacob had time to finish the note Alice, Rosalie and Jasper was right beside us. My scream must have alarmed them. Alice flew to my side holding me tight. Jasper was struggling with all the feelings of despair in the room and he was trying real hard to send calm towards us all.

Jacob flinched and looked up from the note. "NO!" he screamed it out.

Rose took the note from Jacob and read it quickly. She immediately took out her cell phone to call Carlisle. Carlisle and Esme would come back right away. She hung up the phone and started to dial a new number. I paid attention now, I was coming to.

"Edward, it´s Rose. You and Emmet need to come home right away. No questions asked. Just hurry. No Edward, Bella needs you."

That would do it. He would drop everything to come to help me.

Jasper, Alice and Rose sat silently beside me on Nessie´s bed. They knew what was going on. Jacob on the other hand was pacing and asking the same question over and over, "Why? Oh Why Nessie?"

Nobody answered him.

Suddenly Jacob flew out of the room. We heard him phase outside, he was informing his pack that Nessie was gone. We heard a howl of agony.

The agony that matched the feeling in my chest. I had a massive hole in my body so I had to hold my arms tightly around my body. The old way I had defended myself from feeling pain years ago was now again in use. If I had lost Nessie then I had lost a part of myself.

I just couldn´t think of a reason why she would think that _she_ was the problem. _WE_ were the problem. If it wasn´t for us she could have stayed in Forks attending Forks high school.

Edward and Emmet must not have been far away or I must have lost track of time. I heard Edward cry a heartbroken, "NO!" and then they both stormed in to meet us still sitting very very still on Nessie´s bed. Emmet had no idea of what was going on, but Edward had read the minds of Alice, Rose and Jasper.

Edward looked at me and in the same second he flung to my side holding me tight around the waist with his one arm. The other hand picked up the note and he stared at it.

"What´s going on? Where´s the fire?" Emmet was still in the dark. Emmet was not known for his subtle way so it was only natural that he wanted to know what was going on.

Rose got to her feet and smacked him hard on the back of his head. "Loose the attitude just this once, Em," she said scowling at him. "Nessie´s run away. She´s gone and we have no idea where she is."

Emmet was as fond of Nessie as anyone. She had a real special place in his not beating heart. He wasn´t going to deal with her absence very well.

"She wouldn´t do that. She wouldn´t just run away and only leave a not. That´s not her style. Some on you guys, this is a really sick joke," he said looking at us.

"I must say Bella; you have been rehearsing on your acting skills. You almost had me there for a second," he wasn´t getting the point. This was no joke.

"This is not a joke, Em," Jasper answered. "She´s really gone."

Emmet looked stunned.

"Where´s the mongrel? I bet he took her and made her write us a note," Emmet was furious now. Nobody said anything so he went for the door. He looked ready to strike and kill.

"Emmet don´t. It´s not Jacob. He doesn´t even know we´re planning to leave town," Edward said.

Emmet suddenly got the point. He was stunned and frozen to the spot.

Hours passed and nobody talked. How could we make this right again?

Alice flickered. She turned to me and Edward. "I´m so sorry she said. I can´t see anything and I didn´t get any warnings at all. Nessie´s so hard to keep taps on. I´m really sorry. I wish I would have been able to do something. Anything."

"This was not your fault," I managed to breathe. "This was our fault. We should have known there was something wrong when she was acting so weird this past week."

Edward squeezed me tighter to his side. We needed to toughen up. We needed to be strong. We had to pull ourselves together and go out and find our baby girl. She needed us. More than ever. I occurred to me that she must be so frightened and feel so alone right now.

"I´m sorry Edward. I was supposed to take care of her. I guess I wasn´t paying enough attention. If anyone should be blamed it should be me." I couldn´t bear the thought that it was my fault. But it was my fault. I was her mother and I had failed.

Edward took my head in both his hands and turned me to face him. "I will never, ever hear you speak those words again Bella. Stop that nonsense this minute. You are not to blame. I should never have left. I should have been here to protect both of you." Edward was furious. And like a bad rerun of an old movie, he was blaming himself yet again.

I just wished I could cry. I needed to cry. The hurt was too much to bear without being able to act on the feeling. The only thing I could do was sob.

I placed my head, still sobbing, on Edward´s chest. He held me tight and I was safe. Somehow everything felt like it would be better when I was in his arms. I was born to be in his arms. I took a deep breath and composed myself.

"We have to find her," I nearly whispered it. "We have to bring her back. We have to make her safe again. At all costs. She´s what matters. She´s the life and soul of this family."

I looked around. Everyone nodded so I guess we all agreed that we had to do something.

"Well?" I said looking up at Edward expecting him to come up with a plan. Whenever Carlisle wasn´t home everyone turned to Edward to be the head of the house.

He didn´t answer me. He just sat there.

"What should we do?" I felt irritated at the fact that I had to waste time to explain what I was asking. I just wanted to get out and find my daughter.

"I… I´m not sure," was all he could say.

Well that was a first. Edward lost for words in the hour of need. That was so out of character for him. Usually he was always the first to come up with a solution and to set the plan in action.

I looked around. Apparently I wasn´t the only one who was surprised at this.

Jacob was suddenly back with Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah. Jacobs pack would help I was sure of that. Not for our sake but for Jacob´s.

"We here to help you search for Nessie," Jacob said looking at me and Edward.

"Thanks Jake. That really means a lot to us all. We know that you love her more than your own life. Thank you for doing this. All of you," I said. I tried to smile at him.

Carlisle and Esme arrived just as we all stood up to discuss the best tactics. Rose had filled them in so we didn´t have to start all over and feel like our hearts were torn out once more. Esme hurried to Edward and me and held us both tightly.

"I assume we will try to find her," Carlisle said. It wasn´t really a question but we all nodded.

He looked around the room. Apparently scanning for some kind of clue.

"Did you touch or remove anything?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not at all. We only found this note and that was it. The room looks exactly the same as last night," I answered him a little puzzled. If he would only get to the point already. We were wasting so much time.

"Then I guess we can assume that she´s been gone all night. No one slept here last night. Her scent still lingers here, but it is not very fresh," Carlisle then stated.

"But where would she go if she doesn´t want us to find her?" I asked. "She can´t show up any of the places we´ve been with her and she can´t seek out any of the family friends."

"Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar and Garret are on their way down here to help us find her. We need all the help we can get. If Nessie doesn´t want to be found she´ll be very, very hard to find," Carlisle said.

We all nodded. She had grown up in a house full of vampires and had a pack of overgrown wolves as best friends. She would have picked up a trick or two on how to be invisible.

I shuddered. What would I do if we didn´t find her. No I couldn´t think that. I would have to stay positive. If not for my own sake then I had to keep it up for Edward. He was always strong to help me. It was my turn now to be there for him. I would have to use my instincts as a mother maybe that would help us find her.

"Whatever it takes," I said. "We _will_ find her."


	7. Clues

**Here´s a little more suspense :)**

**Please don´t hessitate to review :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Clues**

I finally relaxed my stiffened posture and then I realized something.

That was odd. Why didn´t I notice that right away? Why didn´t any of the others?

"I still can´t believe that she just ditched like this without a word. It´s just not like her to be such a drama queen," Emmet mumbled. It was almost as if he was talking to himself.

"No you´re right Emmet," Jacob said. "But nothing in the last week has been normal. Nessie´s been acting really strange and I just don´t know why." He was whimpering a bit. Obviously he still thought that it was about him.

"Maybe she just woke up a week ago and finally had enough of the smell of wet dog," Rosalie snared. She wasn´t pleased that the small room was filled with werewolves.

Emmet and Jasper let out a short laugh.

Jacob rolled his eyes and ignored her comment.

"Rosie, this is hardly the time to be resentful," Carlisle added.

Rosalie just let out a "Hrmpf." She was not going to apologize.

I was still caught up with that strange feeling that we all just missed the biggest clue. Why was I the only one noticing? That would definitely be a first.

Edward must have felt me change positions in his arms. He looked down at me with questions in his eyes.

"What are you thinking Bella?" he asked.

Could he really be that ignorant?

"Haven´t you noticed something´s very off?" I returned his questioning glare.

"Well, yes. Our daughter is missing. I would say that´s way off," he answered me.

Obviously he wasn´t getting the point. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head. He used to be the smart one.

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Well for starters her room is way, way too tidy. Everything´s organized and _that_ would be a first. The room didn´t look like this yesterday."

I looked around at my family and friends expecting them to jump to the same conclusion I had seconds ago. Nothing happened; they just looked at me puzzled.

"So she decided to clean her room before she ran away. Honestly I don´t see the big deal," Leah snorted.

She obviously didn´t want to be here. She couldn´t care less if we lost Nessie for good, but she was very loyal to Jacob and the pack. And she obviously didn´t know Nessie very well.

"The big deal, Leah, is that she has _never_ in her life cleaned her room. Why would she bother to do it now?" I said still hoping my family would catch on so we could start scanning for other important clues.

"You don´t think that… that…" Edward was looking down at me with wide eyes.

He was close now. Finally.

"Yes I do think that, Edward," I answered him.

We turned to face each other ready to talk the possibilities through.

"When you guys are ready to share whatever information we´re missing we´ll be here," Emmet was impatient now. He really hated to be in the dark.

"Remember years ago when I had a `visitor` in my old room and suddenly the place was very tidy?" I asked looking from face to face.

I could see when each of them remembered. They looked around at each other. The silence was torture.

"But Bella," Jasper finally said, "Victoria´s gone. And so are all her helpers."

"Besides I don´t catch the scent of anyone unusual," Rosalie said.

"Don´t you?" I asked back.

They all turned around and glared at me. Obviously they didn´t. I caught Edwards's eyes. He glared at me for a second and then he closed his eyes. He finally noticed.

"Why didn´t we notice right away?" he asked me. Hurt in his voice. "We´ve wasted so much time."

"I don´t know," I said. "Chock maybe. It´s not every day the rug gets pulled away from under you."

"It feels like every day," Edward said.

He was right. It seemed like we never caught a break. Something was always chasing our tale.

I turned around to face the rest of the family. I felt bad for them. They had let me into their lives and they were paying for it every single day. I wouldn´t let myself think about the countless times I had been the reason they were put in danger. I constantly put them in harms way. Unintentionally off course, but sometimes I couldn´t help but to wish them back to their peaceful ways before I had decided to force my way into their lives and their hearts.

"I know you guys don´t come in to her room very often," I started to speak. I had to brace myself to speak in a way so that the werewolves would understand the whole thing as well. I didn´t want to waste any more time repeating myself. I hated speaking this slow when time really mattered. We had to get going.

"But if you close your eyes and tune in to your sense of smell, you might be able to find a distinct smell that doesn´t belong to anyone of us or the wolves."

"It´s not very strong, but it´s there," Edward continued. "Obviously the person or thing who´s been in here was trying really hard to cover his or her tracks."

Chock spread across the room.

My family all closed their eyes and concentrated. I noticed Rosalie flinch her nose a bit, obviously trying to ignore the smell of wet dog. She tried to sniff past the werewolves.

The werewolves just looked around. They waited for clues of which smell they were looking for. The only one of them who had ever entered Nessie´s room was Jacob and he wasn´t allowed to be in there for that long at the time. Edward was very protective of his only daughter and even though he could hear every thought in Jacob´s mind he didn´t trust him behind closed doors.

Jacob looked at me expecting me to describe the smell.

"Not yet Jake," I answered his expression.

"But we want to help. We _need _to help!" he said. So much despair in his voice. He fought very bravely not to break down and cry his heart out. I knew exactly how he felt.

The only ones who truly understood what Jacob felt were Edward and I. And I was really glad that the others didn´t know the truly devastating hurt it felt to lose their only love. To lose the reason they decided to take the next breath. Nobody needed to feel that.

"We will tell you in a minute Jake," Edward said in a calm voice. He knew why I didn´t want to describe the smell just yet.

Jacob looked at him very impatient.

"We don´t want to risk to manipulate the scent for the rest," he explained to Jacob. "They need to find it on their own in order to track it down."

"No let´s not manipulate the minds of a bloodsucker," Leah let out trough her teeth just high enough for everyone to hear.

Seth punched his sister on the arm and gave her a warning glare.

I heard Embry snigger very low and under normal circumstances we all would have found Leah´s little outburst quite funny. Now we simply didn´t have the time or the patience to notice it.

We stood very still for a few minutes, waiting for the family to sort through the different smells. Carlisle was the first one to open his eyes. He was silent. He also wanted to wait for the rest of them to find the scent on their own.

Jasper followed then Alice, Rose, Emmet and Esme.

They looked at each other and they all nodded.

"It´s not a smell I´ve ever come across before," Carlisle said. "But it´s our kind no doubt about that."

"I found a scent of one of our kind as well," Alice said. "It was covered in a different smell. Obviously some kind of cover up."

The werewolves still looked confused. In a room full of vampires it could be very hard to pick out a new vampire scent.

"Lilies," Rose said in a small voice.

The whole family turned to her and they nodded in agreement.

"I just thought it was some of Nessie´s perfume," Emmet said frustrated.

"And that must have been the plan all along," Edward answered Emmet´s frustrations. "So we would believe the goodbye note and pass the smell as perfume."

I looked at Jacob. His eyes were showing the hurt he felt in his heart, well in his whole body. He wanted to start looking for Nessie. The sooner the better.

"We will leave you to catch the scent of your own," I said not taking my eyes of his. "I know our scents are a distraction for you."

Rosalie rolled her eyes but turned around and left the room. The rest of us followed her.

"We should go outside," Edward said motioning everyone to the front door. "They need some time too."

I nodded and went willingly.

As we stood outside I thought about this new information. The clue to finding Nessie. I was relieved she hadn´t run away but that relief was instantly replaced with worry and anger.

She was all alone. Abducted by a stranger. A vampire. We didn´t know the intentions of the abduction but that didn´t matter. What mattered was getting her home safely.

The kidnapper had no idea of what was in store for him or her when the Cullens got their hand on him or her. Or the werewolves for that matter. Torture would not be enough and death would be to kind of a punishment.

I shuddered at the thought.

We waited patiently as the wolves caught the scent in the room. We didn´t hear a sound for several minutes.

Edward suddenly stiffened and then he let out a gasp.

I turned to look into his horrified face. Obviously the wolves had caught something upsetting or worse.

But what could possibly be worse. I felt so useless.

"What is it," I said. I didn´t want to wait for the answer. But he just looked down at me without a word.

In that same second Jacob and the rest of the pack was outside too.

So I turned to Jacob. He had always been more willing to share information with me than Edward had. And this was no time to spare my feelings. I needed to know. This time I could help too. I wasn´t human anymore. I wasn´t a newborn vampire. I had learned to control and to channel my power and strength. On top of that there was my now very powerful shield.

"What´s Edward not telling me?" I demanded looking into Jacob´s eyes.

"Look Bella. Edward," Jacob started and looked very upset.

"We know that Jacob. It´s not your fault," Edward interrupted him.

What was going on? Enough of that silent communication already. We all needed every piece of information we could get.

"No Edward. We don´t know," I said looking at my husband angrily.

He looked back at me confused. He quickly looked back at Jacob with concern in his eyes.

And then I understood the concern.

"I mean _we_ don´t know what Jacob is thinking. So would you please just let him finish whatever it is he needs to say," I said while looking at Edward.

I then turned around to correct my mistake from before. I looked at Jacob.

"Off course we don´t blame you for any of this. So just finish what you wanted to say. I´m sure Edward would want us all to know whatever it is you know."

I really did hate the fact that Edward already knew more. It was really frustrating that all of us couldn´t get the answers just as fast. It really slowed down the process. The fact that Edward could get the answer the second people thought of it just emphasized the slow process the rest of us had to go through to get there.

Jacob took a deep breath and looked down at his hands.

"As I was saying none of us knew. We didn´t have a clue. Otherwise we wouldn´t have given up like that. Never."

He spoke as if I knew what he was on about. This was really nerve racking.

"Go on," I said trying real hard to sound patient.

"Last night we caught a new scent in the woods in the opposite direction from your home. We followed the scent, but lost the trail near the creek up north," he explained.

I gasped.

"And that scent. Is that…?" Carlisle was the first to speak the question I guess was on everyone´s mind.

"Yes." Jacob said looking up to meet my gaze. "It´s the same scent we found in Nessie´s room."


	8. Black Out

**A little more explanation in this chapter.**

**Please review (I´m getting kind of addicted to the reviews ;) )**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Black Out**

Everything went black.

I couldn´t see.

I couldn´t hear.

I could only hear my own thoughts. I didn´t like what I heard.

I tried to block my own thoughts. I needed to escape from this nightmare.

I needed to be reassured.

I needed my child.

I don´t know how long I was out, it couldn´t have been that long.

When I came to I could feel that I was lying on my back in the grass. My arms were by my sides and my eyes were closed.

Then I heard them. The others were talking to me in panic. What were they doing? Why weren´t they out searching for Nessie?

"Bella! Please love, open your eyes," Edward pleaded with me.

"Bella please come back to me, please don´t leave me. Please love…" He was sobbing.

"She will come to in 90 seconds," Alice said with certainty. "It has just been very overwhelming to her."

"Bella! Can you hear me love?" Edward tugged me in his arms. "I love you Bella. We will make this right again. Please come back love. Please. I need you."

I heard Carlisle whisper to Esme in a low voice," I didn´t even know that vampires could pass out like that. She must really be stressed out. Understandable

Stressed out? That´s the understatement of the century, I thought to myself.

Edward started rocking me back and forth. Soothing me. I didn´t mean to pass out like this. I didn´t mean to worry him any further. I had lost control.

"She can hear you, Edward. Just keep talking to her. It´ll help her calm down," Alice said.

"Bella? Bella I´m here. Open your eyes love. I´ll take care of you. You´re not alone. I love you so much Bella. Please open your eyes." He sounded desperate but comforted by the fact that Alice already had foreseen me open my eyes and come to.

I established that I had regained my hearing so I might as well give it a go. Maybe I had gotten my vision back too.

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Edward´s beautiful face and his worried eyes.

As his eyes met mine a jolt of joy crossed them. He was relieved.

Everyone let out a sigh and relaxed just a little more.

How selfish of me to pass out on a time like this.

How selfish of me to make this about me.

"I…" I started to speak. Edward lifted me up to a sitting position and gently removed some hair from my face.

His face dazzled me. I had to collect my thoughts again.

"I´m sorry," I said looking into his eyes.

"Don´t love. You just scared me a bit that´s all. You´re fine now," he said while he was shushing me.

"I don´t know what came over me," I said still a bit confused. " What happened?"

"Well you sort of just fell to the ground when Jacob confirmed what they found in Nessie´s room. That´s all we know," he answered in a low concerned voice.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Just about 10 minutes," Carlisle answered. He must have been monitoring my condition. He didn´t sound too worried though. Well reviewing the facts then, I couldn´t be suffering from a heart attack or just drop dead. But then again we didn´t know I could pass out like this either.

"Oh," was all I managed to breathe.

Enough of this I thought to myself. I had to collect myself and be strong. Our daughter needed us and this was no time to be selfish.

I took a deep breath and stood up. Edward looked concerned but we didn´t have time to fuzz now.

"What´s the plan?" I asked looking around.

"Bella I think that maybe you ought to take it slow," Jacob said looking at me like I was going to break.

"Don´t be silly Jake. Ten wild horses couldn´t hold me back. Now where do we start?" I said furious at that utterly ridiculous suggestion of his.

Emmet grinned,"Pay up Jaz," he said.

Jasper mumbled something unintelligible and rolled his eyes. I noticed a hundred dollar bill switch hands.

"For the love of all that´s holy guys," Edward complained. "Stop making bets when it concerns my wife."

They always made bets so why not now. I didn´t mind.

"Sorry Jaz," I said and flashed him a teasing smile.

Jasper had lost his bets so many times to Emmet during the past 5 years. He was still frustrated that I never followed the usual pattern of new vampires.

He just shrugged and Edward rolled his eyes.

"The Denali coven is on their way to help us search," Esme said. "We really do need all the help we can get. We´re running hours behind as it is. And we don´t know what we´re dealing with either."

"Did you find any further clues in her room," I asked. I hadn´t expected them all to stand and glare at my lifeless body for the last 10 minutes or so.

"No we didn´t look any further actually. We were too worried about you," Edward admitted.

"That´s just plain silly," I said knowing if it had the other way around and Edward had been the one on the ground I wouldn´t have been able to move until he opened his eyes.

They didn´t speak and made no motion to move.

"Well then," I said impatient. "What are we waiting for?"

"She´s back," Emmet said with a grin on his face. "She´s already bossing us around."

I shook my head and so did the rest of the family. Nobody dared to contradict me.

I went inside and flew to Nessie´s room.

I scanned the room quickly looking for anything unusual. I couldn't really look for anything out of its place. Because everything was in this sick perfect order. And that was really the most unusual about the room. This wasn´t really Nessie´s room, at least it didn´t feel like it.

I tried to scan the room more thorougly, one section at the time.

I could sense Edward behind me. He was doing the same thing.

I searched and searched for what felt like hours. I found nothing.

Edward didn´t find anything either.

I was really starting to get frustrated. If we didn´t have any clue where would we start?

We looked at each other for a moment.

"Maybe we should call Charlie?" I asked. He would know how to search a room. Even though there hardly was any drama going on for the humans in Forks he still had the training from the academy to experience from.

"I don´t think that´s a good idea," Edward answered. "He would want to help look for her and that is too dangerous. We can´t put him in danger of facing this unknown vampire."

Of course not. Edward was right. Charlie wouldn´t settle for just searching the room.

"No. Of course not. You´re right." No reason to argue logic.

I heard Jasper walk right outside the window. Good. He was starting to reconstruct the path they might have taken.

"What´s this?" he said to himself.

I heard him scramble around for a while and then he cleared his throat.

"You guys, I´ve found something" he yelled back at the others.

Edward and I hurried to the window and crawled outside to see what he had found.

He held something in his hand and looked horrified at us.

It was a white handkerchief.

Edward held out his hand to take it from Jasper. Jasper hesitated but gave it to Edward after a couple of seconds.

Edward looked at it for a second and then he sniffed it.

"Chloroform," he said swallowing back some venom. He was practically shaking with fury.

I gasped and so did the rest of the crowd. But it made sense. Nessie wouldn´t just follow a stranger without a sound. And there had been absolutely no sounds coming from her room or just outside our house the entire night.

A shot of guilt washed through me again. I should have been able to take care of her. I had failed her. Miserably.

I held my hand out. I wanted to see the handkerchief.

Edward handed it to me. I folded it out and studied it. I didn´t really know what I expected to find. I just felt like I had to do something.

I noticed there was something embroidered in one of the corners. I held it closer. It read "Victoria"

I let out a loud gasp.

They all looked at me.

"Vic... Victoria," I said stuttering.

"What?" Edward said. "That´s not possible. I killed her, you saw that. It can´t be her."

No it couldn´t be Victoria. Edward, Seth and I had all watched her die over 5 years ago. But I couldn´t help but to feel she was still haunting me.

Jacob started running towards the creek south of the cottage. We could all smell her scent. But her scent lingered all around the house. She usually goes everywhere.

We could still hear Jacob panting while he ran but he was in the woods now so we couldn´t see him. He had phased to his wolf form.

I expected that we ought to do something similar. We really needed to do something. To find her.

Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry had all run to the woods to phase. They needed to be able to stay in touch with Jacob. They returned quickly and Edward nodded at Seth.

"Jake has gone on a patrol around the house to catch the most recent scent. He´s the one of the wolves that knows her scent the best", Edward explained.

I nodded. I was yet again truly grateful for Jacob and what he would do for our family.

We waited for more information. We waited for something to do.

"He´s found something. He´s coming back and then he´s headed back in the same direction. He thinks he´s got her scent now," Edward translated Seth´s thoughts. He also looked like he knew what Jacob had found.

I could hear paws running fast through the woods. Jacob would be back soon and I would know what Edward was thinking.

Jacob returned with a piece of fabric in his mouth.

Jacob placed it in front of my feet. I picked it up.

A blue long-sleeved blouse. It looked oddly familiar.

I turned the blouse around a couple of times in my hands.

I had seen this blouse before. I just wasn´t sure where. It wasn´t Nessie´s I was sure of that.

Alice gasped and I turned around to face her.

"Yes, Alice. It´s the same one," Edward answered her silent question.

"What?" Emmet and Rose said at the same time.

Without even knowing what I was doing I sniffed the blouse. It smelled like strawberry and human skin. It smelled like my favorite perfume. It smelled like I used to.

I looked at the shirt once again.

"This was… mine?" I half asked it.

A vague human memory shot to my mind. The night I had gone with Angela and Jessica to Port Angeles. The night I was almost attacked. The night Edward saved me. The night I had confronted him with my knowledge of what he was. The night I last wore that blouse.

"I remember…," I whispered.

So she was still haunting me. Even from the dead she was haunting me.

Edward turned to the others and explained, "This used to be Bella´s blouse. Last time she wore it was the night I saved her in Port Angeles. It most have been removed from her room years ago when Riley paid her room a visit. We never knew it was gone."

"But Victoria and all the newborns were destroyed years ago," Jasper said confused.

"She must have had a back-up plan. She must have left someone behind in case something went wrong," I said in a small voice.

They all looked chocked at me and then at Edward.

I couldn´t bear the truth.

This was bad. This was really bad.


	9. Just Great

**Nessie´s POV**

**Since you´re already here - just make a girl happy and review ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Just Great**

_Renesmee Cullen_

"Auuuw," I whimpered. I had hit my head. I just didn´t remember how.

I was freezing. Where was I?

I looked around.

"Ooooookay…," I said.

I was in a dark, cold room of a kind. Water was dripping down the stone walls. I was lying on the cold stone floor wearing nothing but my pajamas.

Was I dreaming?

I couldn´t really remember anything.

"Focus Nessie," I said to myself.

OK. I had been out all day, spending the day at Jacob´s. We had talked, or he had talked, all day long. After we had dinner with Billy I went home to our cottage. Mom was there. She hugged and kissed me good night and I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I got to my room and then… Nothing. I´m blank.

"That´s weird," I muttered to myself.

Well this isn´t my room I can see that. I haven't been here before. How did I get here?

And where´s mom?

Once again I scanned the room. I was alone.

I shivered. "Jeez, it´s freezing in here," I complained. To whom I had no idea.

Well I´d better check this place to see if I can get outside or something. Yeah, that´s what I should do.

There´s wasn´t much to see. By the looks of it I would say that I was in a basement somewhere. There was a small window high op on the wall so I couldn´t look outside. There was only one door. A big wooden door. It looked like a door that belonged in a dungeon. The stone walls were dark grey and the floor was exactly the same. Now I just needed chains to be hanging from the walls. As soon I thought it I spotted them. There _where_ chains hanging from the walls.

"Great," I said with sarcasm. A talent I inherited from my mother. "I´m in a freaking dungeon."

I went to the door and gripped the handle. Locked.

"Had to try," I told myself.

Well I knew it was silly to try the door, but what was I supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for my fairytale knight to come and save me?

"Yeah, that will happen," I half grinned,"when hell freezes over."

My knight in shiny armor. HAHA. The thought of it made me laugh. I had two choices.

My dad or Jacob.

My dad. The perfect man. Who wouldn´t want a guy like him. Being raised by him and having him as a role model properly didn´t make it any easier for me to find my future Mr. Right. Nobody could live up to his standards.

Jacob. My goofy best friend. I would follow him anywhere, but love? Yeah like that´s likely. I´ll always be little Nessie to Jake. The one who competes on who gets the biggest kill when we´re out hunting. The great thing about Jake though, was that I didn´t have to pretend. I could just be me.

Well that was it wasn´t it? Besides the males in my family and the other wolves I didn´t know any other boys.

And now it didn´t even seem likely that I would go to high school in a few months. Even if I were to get out of here my parents would never let me out of their sight long enough to attend school.

"Ugh," I groaned.

It was hardly fair. This wasn´t my fault. At least I didn´t think it was my fault. Apparently dark clouds were always hanging over my family. I had been told by Uncle Emmet that trouble and danger somehow followed my mother around. It should have been her middle name according to him. He loved the fact that life was never boring with my mom around.

But since our last encounter with the Volturi and their guard in the field years ago things had been fairly peaceful. Besides grandpa Charlie´s accident. Well human problems didn´t count – or did they?

Maybe mom and dad were right. Maybe we had stayed in Forks for too long. I really wanted to stay so maybe this was my punishment.

I was fairly sure that my entire family would be looking for me by now. I could see the sun outside and I would guess it was about 4pm. I looked down at my arm.

"Dang," I cursed. My Gucci was gone. "Those steeling bastards." I really loved my Gucci watch. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme had had an inscription made on the back. "Our shooting star," it said. To them I was as rare and special to behold as a shooting star across the sky.

I always thought it was a little corny but it had caused my eyes to water just a little bit when I saw the inscription. I was personally offended that anyone would take that from me. It was personal.

I got to my feet and went to the door again. It was naive, but I had to try, so I pulled the handle again. Nothing.

"Hello!" I called in a small voice. I wasn´t really sure I wanted to be heard.

There wasn´t any reaction.

"Hello!" I called again this time louder.

I tried banging on the door.

Nothing.

Hmm. Ok. Interesting. No not really but I was trying to keep my mind busy so that I didn´t panic.

Right now I was actually really glad that I took more after my dad than I did my mom. She would so have freaked by now. I let out a small giggle at the thought of my mom alone in a cold and wet dungeon. Yes she would have _loved_ this place. A cold _and_ wet place.

Suddenly I stopped giggling. I shouldn´t be giggling at a time like this. I _should _be trying to get out. Maybe my giggling meant that I _was_ freaking out. God no. Please don´t let me be freaking out. I need to keep my head clear so that I can figure out a way to make this right.

"Stop rambling already Nessie," I could really annoy myself sometimes with my own thought.

Poor dad, I thought to myself again.

"Alice," I suddenly said out loud. Well she can´t see me clearly but maybe if I write something down she´ll be able to see that. It might be worth a shot. But what should I write? And better yet, what should I write _on? _Or _with_ for that matter?

I went to stand right below the window. I could hear people talking outside. They weren´t speaking in English. I could only hear mumbles, but it sounded Italian? Could that be right?

I tried jumping to see if I could get up high enough to get a glimpse of what was outside. Dang it, why did I have to be so short.

I tried shouting again, maybe the people outside would hear me and maybe help me.

"Hello! Hello? Anyone? Help me. I´m down here. Please! HELLO!"

Nothing. They didn´t even stop their mumbling. They couldn´t hear me.

Great.

I went to the shackles and played with them absentmindedly for a second or so. Suddenly I had an idea. I opened the shackles and tried to scrape in the stone wall. It took a lot of effort and strength to make even the slightest hole in the stone. It was a good thing I was persistent and stubborn then. Skills I inherited from both my parents.

After a long time I had managed to scrape the word, "ALICE" on the stones.

Well I can´t give up now I thought.

"Just use all your strength would you, it´s not like you´re a normal 5 year old or 14 year old for that matter," I said to myself. It was true that I was stronger than most kids. Sadly not as strong as the rest of my family but I could give them a run for their money. At least for a couple of seconds.

I continued to scrape and didn´t stop when my hand hurt. This wasn´t the time to be all girly.

"Suck it up, Ness," I was all for the pep talks right now. And it was not like I had anything else to do.

It started to get dark outside when I had finished my writing. I looked down at it feeling very proud of myself.

**ALICE**

**I`M OK  
I THINK I`M IN ITALY  
I`M IN A DUNGEON  
PLEASE HELP ME  
LOVE YOU ALL  
NESSIE**

I really hoped it worked. I had no other option than to hope and wait. They would find me. They wouldn´t stop till they did.

I stared at my work until the dungeon was covered in darkness.

"Well it´s not like she´s going to write you back you dumbass," I said to myself. I killed the last piece of hope I had that Alice somehow would answer me.

Be patient. They _will_ come. They have to.

I decided that I should try and get some sleep. It wouldn´t be the first time I had to sleep in rather peculiar circumstances. Or even in the face of danger.

I laid myself down on the cold and wet floor at shut my eyes.

It didn´t take long to drift off.

I found myself down in La Push chasing after Jake. I was laughing and enjoying myself. It was a sunny day so we were headed for the beach. Suddenly Jake turned around and flashed me a crooked smile. I felt my heart skip several heart beats when I smiled back at him.

"_What´s the matter, hon? Am I too fast for you?"_ he said in a teasing tone at me.

Hon? What kind of dream was this anyway?

"_You now I´m letting you win, baby," _I flashed a seductive smile to him and he looked like he was going to melt.

Baby? And what was up with that smile on my face. This was Jake I was running with. Jake! Get a grip, Nessie. You´re such a freak. You can´t even dream right.

I was fighting my desire to return to the dream. It had given me warm sensations from my stomach and all the way through my body when I heard him call me `hon`.

Well, my wicked side got the best of me. I reasoned it with the fact that I was lying on a really cold floor. What could it hurt if I did dream odd things if it could keep me warm. It would also make me forget this horrible mess I was in. So I gave in to my dream.

I woke up when the first beam of sunlight hit me. The funny thing was that I didn´t really want to wake up. I wanted to stay in my sweet dream. Jake had spent the whole night keeping me warm whenever he called me `hon`, `babe´or the time he took my hand in his. It was really odd the way it made me feel. Running to his arms gave me the feeling that I was running home. I would be safe in Jake´s arms.

"WOW! Snap out of it, Ness!" I wasn´t dreaming anymore. Now I was just fantasizing. It was pathetic.

"Jake doesn´t see you in that way, so just stop it already and spare yourself all thing regret," I tried to reason with myself.

But what if he does?

He doesn´t!

But what if he does?

"UGH!" I was having that kind of a demon/angel discussion in my head.

What was wrong with me?

Jake had always been there for me. He was like my brother and my best friend. Why was I suddenly feeling such a need for it to be something more?

Yes it would be typical me to ruin the best thing that ever happened to me. I would so ruin my friendship with Jake if I started to develop feelings for him.

Besides, I couldn´t be in love with anyone. My parents wouldn´t let me. And my dad. My sweet dad would just kill Jake.

Come to think of it, mom had already tried to kill him when I was just born. Why was she trying to do that again? I couldn´t remember so I choose the explanation of her being a newborn vampire and all that.

Again, why couldn´t I just be a normal teenager with normal parents.

And if I had to go to Italy, why did I have to be locked up in a cold and dark dungeon?

I sat myself up, it wasn´t that comfortable to lie on the floor.

I could try the door again. Well, why not?

But it was another failed attempt.

I put my ear to the door and closed my eyes. I could hear someone outside the door. A woman was talking to a man. I couldn´t quite catch what they were saying but I was sure they were talking about me.

I heard them discus whether or not I should get food or if they should just starve me to death. They wasn´t sure that I would actually die of starvation.

Neither was I.

I didn´t recognize their voices but at least they were speaking in English.

I heard them walk to the door. I quickly placed myself on top of last night's `letter` for Alice. I wouldn´t let them see it if they came in here.

I heard a keychain chink and the door opened slowly.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you hanging here guys - but it keeps the story going ;)**

**And maybe you´ll even want to come back for the next chapter :)**

**Please, please please review (I´m starting to sound really pathetic here;) )**


	10. Proof of Life

**Back in Forks. Plays out at the same time as Chapter 9.**

**Bella´s POV**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Proof of Life**

A few seconds flew by in a total silence.

My eyes were locked with Edwards. The rest of the crowd didn´t move.

I could feel and hear my phone buzzing in my pocket.

I blinked and that caused me to lose my look at Edward.

I pulled out the phone and didn´t check the caller-ID.

"Hello," I said in a small unsecure voice.

"Bells," a familiar voice answered back, "It´s your dad". He sounded excited.

"Dad," I answered back. I wasn´t sure who I´d expected it to be. But I was somehow relieved.

"I did it, Bells," he said.

Uhm. Was I supposed to know what he did?

"That´s great dad," I answered. I decided I didn´t really care what he did. He sounded happy so it couldn´t be a bad thing.

"Jeez, Bells. You know you could just be a little more excited that your old man finally took his head out of the ass," he said. Now he sounded really disappointed.

Now he had lost me.

"You lost me there dad. I hadn´t noticed your head even _was_ up your ass," I said trying to sound innocent and somewhat interested. He did deserve more than what I had given him. I was just not in the mood for social chatter at the moment.

"You were actually the one who pointed out the fact that my head was stuck there," he said. "You know? A few weeks back?"

"Oh," I answered.

Oh. Oh. Ooooh.

Now I got it.

"You proposed to Sue?" I actually managed to sound excited.

"I did," he said sounding very proud of himself.

"Good for you dad. I must say it was about time. I take it she said ´yes´ then?" I asked. Of course she said yes. That was a no brainer.

"She did," he answered with an embarrassed grin. "I´m the luckiest man alive."

"Congratulations," I said ´using my happy voice.

"So we wanted to celebrate the engagement," he started to explain. "You and the rest of the Cullens, and Jake of course, are invited to join us at ´The Lodge´ for dinner tomorrow night."

Oh no. How could we turn that down? But how could we go and not have to explain that Nessie couldn´t make it?

"Tomorrow´s not that great a time for us, dad," I said trying to sound as if I wasn´t dodging his invitation.

He went silent. I didn´t like that, I knew I had hurt his feelings now. But what could I possibly say?

"What wrong, Bells?" he sounded anxious. He could tell something was wrong.

I looked up at Edward and he gave me a reassuring look.

"I have to go dad," I said. "I´ll call you later OK? Love you."

"Be…" he didn´t get to finish that. I shot of the phone.

I didn´t have to explain anything to the rest of them. Because of the dreadful silence even the wolves had heard the entire conversation with Charlie.

We had to get back to the plan to find Nessie. I didn´t care who was behind her abduction, the person behind it wasn´t going to live that long after we got our hands on him or her. All that mattered now was getting my baby home safe.

"Did you catch her scent in the woods Jake?" I looked him right in the eyes. They were huge and hurting beyond devastation.

"Yes," Edward answered in Jacob´s place. "They ran south along the mountain. I´ll take Leah, Quil and Embry and follow it. You should wait for the Denali´s to come and them you can decide what kind of action you do. Seth will stay here and keep you informed of what we find."

Seth whimpered. Once again he was left behind as a cell phone. He wanted in on the action. I couldn´t help but to smile just a little.

"You know all the good action always comes my way, Seth," I said with a smile. "Don´t worry, you´ll get your chance."

Seth lifted his head and it looked like excitement flashed his eyes.

Edward chuckled behind me.

"He says he´s all in," Edward translated.

"Very well then, Jake. Take care and be safe. We don´t want to lose either of you as well," I said to him in a firm voice. "Don´t wait too long to check in, OK?"

Jacob nodded and placed his nose on top of my head.

"I love you too," I whispered lightly. "Please be safe and come back in one piece."

And with that the four wolves were gone. They were running as fast as they could, trying to make up for all the lost time.

We didn´t know just how many hours we actually had lost since she was taken. But we had to go with what we had.

I turned to Edward. He held his arms open for me. I went in his arms and took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. Even at a time like this he could calm me down. He kissed the top of my head and whispered in to my ear, "I love you. I love you so much."

I closed my eyes and smiled. It was nice to escape reality in his arms for just a few second.

"I love you too," I said. I looked up to kiss him. When he kissed be back I felt warmth coming through my body and I briefly wondered yet again if that effect would ever wear off.

For just a few seconds we didn´t notice what was going on around us and when we came back to reality the Denali´s had arrived.

Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar and Garret were greeting everyone with a hugs.

I was really grateful that they had agreed to come and help us once again. They had never let us down, except for that one time when we faced Victoria and all the newborns.

I greeted them warmly and Carlisle filled them in on the latest events.

I noticed Alice´s eyes glazing over and she let out a little gasp. It wasn´t a terrifying gasp. She sounded very surprised.

Everyone turned to face her.

Jasper was by her side in a flash.

"What do you see, Alice?" He answered. He was never that patient whenever she was having a vision like this. He couldn´t stop worrying about her and he hated the fact that she was lost for the outer world for even a fraction of a second.

"Awwwwww," was all she let out at first. She looked strangely awed.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked again with a little more power behind the question this time.

"I saw that my little niece is a very clever little rug rat," she said smiling at me and Edward.

Edward of course had already seen what was in Alice´s head so he smiled. But he still looked scared and furious.

I was confused now. Was I to worry even more and be furious like Edward or be awed like Alice?

"Alice, don´t be cute," I said. I was just as annoyed as Jasper was about the perpetual cryptic explanations we would always get out of her during her visions. "Tell us what you saw!"

"Well it seems that Nessie has been paying attention as to how she could avoid me not seeing her," Alice started to explain. "She´s carved a message for me to read on a stone floor."

Hope flew through my body.

"What? What did she write?" I was glad to hear that Nessie was still alive to be able to write anything at all.

"She wrote and I quote; I´m OK. I think I´m in Italy. I´m in a dungeon. Please help me. Love you all. Nessie." Alice finished off and smiled. "So now we have a clue."

"Italy?" Carlisle asked stunned.

We were all thinking the same thing.

"Aro," I breathed.

"We don´t know that for sure," Edward said, "But it is a possibility."

"Well then. Let´s go to Italy and kick some Volturi ass," Emmet nearly shouted. He had waited so long to get his chance with Felix and Demetri and now he saw an opportunity.

Anyone who had laid a finger on his niece would feel the wrath of her two uncles. I almost felt sorry for the one behind the kidnap, but it vanished as soon as I thought of what _I _would if I was left alone in a room with him or her. Although I would properly be kind in comparison to Edward. The doomed kidnapper could only hope that I was the one to find him. Or her.

"Calm down Emmet," Carlisle said in a calm voice. "We will go to Italy, but we will not provoke the Volturi until we know for sure that they are the ones who hold Renesmee captured."

"Arh come on dad," Emmet pleaded. "We can so take them."

Rosalie giggled at her pleading husband.

"I do hope that we don´t have to try," Carlisle answered him. He hated to fight anyone. Even his worst enemies.

Emmet looked down to the ground, disappointed and defeated.

"It´s OK, baby. I´ll do a couple of rounds with you," Rosalie said trying to make Emmet feel better. "Just no touching the hair," she warned.

Emmet rolled her eyes at her. He lifted his hand above her head and threatened to ruffle her hair.

She gave him a warning look and punched him in the stomach.

Carlisle got out his phone and called the airline. We would practically need a small private jet to transport us all to Italy.

Seth filled Jacob and the rest of the wolves in on the development and asked them to come back so they could travel with us to Italy.

Fourteen vampires and 5 werewolves in one commercial flight to Europe. Now there´s a sight normal people don´t see every day. I was sure we would draw plenty of attention our way.

We got to the airport and checked in. We didn´t bring that much luggage and that fact alone makes people stop and stare. Who travels from Seattle to Italy in Europe without any luggage?

We didn´t have time to keep up appearances so we ignored all the stares and went to our gate.

The flight was long and uncomfortable. This was my second time flying away in a hurry to Italy to save a loved one. When would the déjà vus end?

I squeezed Edward´s hand and he squeezed mine back. This time we were in it together and that comforted me.

* * *

**We´re getting there soon, I promise.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of all of this :)**


	11. Italy

**I´m back with a real short chapter. Just a filler ;)**

**And thank you all for those wonderful reviews - just keep them coming :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Italy**

We landed in Italy just around dawn.

We had to change connections in New York. Just like the last time I was hurrying of to Italy with Alice.

It felt good to finally be in Italy. I felt closer to Nessie somehow.

I had a good feeling about this. Right up until I realized that Italy was a rather large country. Especially if you were looking for one individual. It was a huge haystack to go through for one needle. And not just any needle, I reminded myself.

We had to book some hotel rooms so we would have a place to hide out in the sunny hours. When we weren´t able to go outside the wolves would.

Alice had foreseen that today was going to be sunny until about 3.30pm. We didn´t know for how long we had to stay so we couldn´t very well cause any scenes. Much to Alice and Edwards's disapproval we rented a few cars and got to our hotel.

Grand theft auto and blending in somehow didn´t match.

We all gathered in Carlisle and Esme´s room and started planning.

"So how are we going to find that dungeon?" Emmet was the first to speak.

But he actually only voiced what was in all of our heads.

Carlisle sighed and straightened up.

"I think the best way for us to start is in Volterra," he said. He didn´t look like he liked the idea of returning to that city any better than I did.

Edward lowered his head. He was planning something.

"All right, Carlisle," he said. "I will go."

Of course he would. He didn´t want any of us to come anywhere near that city ever again. He would risk his own life to safe the rest of us. Typical Edward.

"And I´ll go with you," I said stubbornly.

"Absolute not!" he pretty much snarled it out. But he was not going to win this one.

"This is not up for discussion Edward," I answered him firmly.

"You´re right," he said. He was furious. "You´re not going anywhere near that city ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"I hear you loud and clear Edward," I said. He was not going to make me change my mind on this one. Not this time.

He relaxed his body. He obviously thought he had won the argument already. HAH. Did he know me at all I thought to myself.

"But that doesn´t mean that I´m going to agree with you," I continued.

He tensed his muscles yet again.

"Bella! I will not discuss this with you. I will not change my mind." He looked at me angrily and tormented.

"Neither will I Edward," I said back to him. We were equally stubborn.

"NO!" he hissed back.

Carlisle cleared his throat as to remind us of their presence.

"Maybe it´s better if I went alone," Carlisle said. "Aro doesn´t hold a grudge against me and I have nothing he desires. He won't hurt me."

Esme looked like she would cry if she could, but tried to look strong. She placed her hand Carlisle´s shoulder to show her love and support. He took her hand in his and breathed out.

Edward shook his head. He was only willing to risk his own life.

"Aro wants you and Bella to join him. I fear that he wouldn´t let you leave once you get there," Carlisle kept explaining.

"But she´s my daughter," Edward said. He sounded like he knew Carlisle was speaking the truth.

"And mine too," I said.

"You´re NOT going Bella!" he said facing me.

I took a step forward and placed my one hand in his and the other on his right cheek.

"We´re one now, my love," I said. "Where you go I go. I can and will not continue my existence without you. You cannot talk me out of it no matter what you say."

His eyes pleaded with mine. He knew I was right. None of us could leave the other behind like that.

"It´s too dangerous Bella. I will not risk your safety," his voice was pleading like his eyes but he sounded like he was defeated.

"I will face whatever fate I might have with my head held high," I said trying to sound strong, "as long as I´m facing my face with you by my side."

This was it. He had given up. His eyes looked defeated and he let out a desperate sigh.

He gripped me around my waste and pulled me close.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you," I said back to him tugging my head into his marble chest.

"Alice can you see anything?" Esme asked her.

"I can only see Edward and Bella go to Volterra. I can´t see them coming back," Alice answered.

Esme gasped.

"I can´t see what they´ll choose to do. The Volturi don´t know Edward and Alice are coming so they can´t decide on anything yet," Alice explained.

"So that means you won´t be able to see before…" Jacob asked not finishing the sentence.

"Before they are already there and it is too late to do anything else," Alice finished the sentence for him and confirmed the fears of all who didn´t fully understand Alice´s power.

Nobody spoke for a short while.

Once again Edward´s and my fate lay in the hands of Aro and the rest of the Volturi.

We were willing to sacrifice out lives to keep our daughter safe. If Aro had Nessie we were willing to make a trade. Us for her.

I removed my shield to show Edward my thoughts.

"Let´s hope it doesn´t come to that, love," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my temple and hugged me tight.

Carlisle stood up from the bed and turned to face Jacob.

"Jake they can´t go before the sun is away. Maybe you could take a tour of the town to see if there´s anything, anything at all that could lead us to Nessie without having to go to see Aro," Carlisle asked Jacob.

"Of course," Jacob answered.

"Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry," Jacob said motioning them towards the door.

They all nodded and followed.

We waited for a couple of hours when Alice suddenly gasped.

We all turned our heads to face her.

She was having another vision.

I couldn´t stop myself from hoping.

"Is is Nessie?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Alice answered.

"Tell us then," Rosalie said impatiently.

"It´s not Aro," Alice breathed.

She turned to face us.

"Oh Edward. Bella. Now you don´t have to go," she was relieved.

So was I and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Tell us everything," Jasper said to Alice.

Alice´s eyes glazed over again. She was having another vision.


	12. Brave

**Now I´m really being super nice and posting this chapter only 5 minutes after the previous.**

**I actually wrote this chapter before chapter 11.**

**I´ll try to update again as fast as I can but unfortunately I have to work all week :(**

**Please please please keep reviewing :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Brave**

_Renesmee Cullen_

I didn´t move from the floor as the door opened. I was shaking on the insides but I refused to show just how scared I was.

My dad always seemed calm whenever he was in trouble so I focused real hard on his face. He would be here soon. He wouldn´t let anything hurt me.

I smiled to myself at the thought of what my dad and uncles would do to that creep outside the door. Well in a second or so I´ll be able to put a face on the person who would soon be screaming in terror.

My eyes were closed and the smile lingered on my lips.

The feeling of sweet revenge was flowing through me. It was kind of meditating.

I heard footsteps coming towards me so I slowly opened my eyes.

In front of me stood a young blond man. He had deep red eyes, he was pretty normal shaped. No striking features I could find. Maybe it was just my resentments judging.

I looked him straight in the eyes. He was not going to intimidate me.

"Get up," he snarled.

"Says who?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. Not very diplomatic of me, but I was never really that diplomatic. I had a tendency to speak whatever came to my mind. Properly not a good idea in a time like this.

I heard a giggle coming from behind him. I looked around and noticed a young girl. She also had glowing red eyes.

"Are you having trouble with the little teenager, Simon?" she asked.

I laughed out loud at her question ignoring the fact that she had just called me a little teenager.

They both looked and me puzzled.

Simon opened his mouth to speak.

"So it will be a game of Simon says then?" I asked still giggiling.

He rolled his eyes; clearly he had heard that one before. He took one step towards me and raised his right hand over his left shoulder. Before I could do anything I flew across the floor and into the wall.

He hit me.

It hurt like hell, but I was like my mom in that part as well. I would rather suffer in silence than reveal my weakness to anyone. I clenched my jaw preparing for more.

I sat myself up. I didn´t move a muscle in my face and I could see that really irritated him.

He seemed like he liked watching women or girls squirm with pain. I for one wouldn´t give him that satisfaction.

"So you liked that, did you?" he asked. Now he was the one smiling.

I didn´t respond.

"Samantha why don´t you fetch some proper clothes for our little house guest? I don´t think that we could get by unnoticed in town dragging along a little teenage whore," Simon said while he continued to size me up.

Samantha turned around and left the room. She didn´t close the door.

I wondered if I could somehow take him. I had practiced my combat skills with Uncle Emmet and Jacob but I really doubted that any of them really gave it all they could. They didn't dare. They wouldn´t be alive 5 minutes later if I had gotten as much as a scrape.

Besides I didn´t know if they had any other guards on the other side of the walls.

He saw me look at the open door and then back at him.

"You´re welcome to try, sweet thing," he said smiling. "I´d just love an excuse to hurt you again."

I guess I wouldn´t stand a chance escaping him in this hole. He had said something about dragging me across town. Maybe I could escape from them in town. Maybe they weren´t too eager to draw attention to themselves in public. If I had a chance I would give it a shot.

I looked up at Simon. He looked like he was thinking. I shifted my weight to see if he noticed. Of course he did.

"We have considered the option of feeding you, but we´re not sure about your diet," he said.

That was weird. Why would he care if I was thirsty or hungry for that matter?

I didn´t speak.

Suddenly I realized that if they both left to get me something to feed on or eat I would have time to myself. Time to alert Alice again.

"Well that depends," I said.

"Ah. Of course. There are conditions," he muttered slightly amused.

"Yes. I don´t know what my options are," I said trying to act innocent.

"Options?" he looked puzzled.

"Yes options," I said. My mind was racing, coming up with it as I went along. "I rather enjoy human food, but not all sorts of human food though."

"So what you would like to know is what?" he hadn´t a clue of what I meant and why it was important for me to know where we were.

He obviously hadn´t noticed my scrapings on the floor.

"Well if you told me where we are I might be able to find something I like," I said while I shrugged. I tried to make it seem as if it really all was about the food.

"Hmm…" he said. He sized me up with his eyes.

I tried to look straight at him shooting him the best innocent look I could. Usually this only worked with Jacob. My dad obviously always caught me when I lied and whenever I tried it on mom dad would tell on me.

"I guess it couldn´t hurt now could it?" he was talking to himself.

I didn´t move and I didn´t speak. If I could pull this one of I would have to work extra hard to keep a straight face.

"Well all right then," he said.

I held my breath.

"We are currently in Italy," he answered.

"Currently?" the question just flew out of my mouth before I could think it through. "So we´re not staying here then?" I might as well continue now that my big mouth already had said way too much.

He smiled.

"Well that depends," he said.

I deliberated for a second or so if I should continue to question him. He seemed willingly enough to spill the beans at this point anyway. But he had also proved he could snap at any point. I would have to be cautious.

"On what?" I tried to sound sheepishly rather than eager. I had already gotten much more information than I had hoped.

He simply smiled.

"Patience my little cupcake," he said flashing his set of teeth.

Cupcake. There´s a nickname that no one would ever be allowed to use in front of me ever again.

"Have you decided on the menu yet, Miss Cullen?" he asked. So now it was confirmed that he knew who I was. Not that I really doubted it, but I had hoped. Being a Cullen had its perks but it wasn´t always an advantage when it came to other more normal vampires.

"Well I always had a thing for lasagna," I said. It wasn´t my favorite thing but it was eatable.

He chuckled. "We´ll see what we can do then."

Samantha entered the room with some clean clothes in her hands.

Just my mother´s style. Jeans and a turtleneck baby blue sweater. She placed it in front of me and snarled, "Put those on."

I sighed. Alice would have a fit if she had a vision of me in these clothes.

"I don´t suppose it´s cashmere?" I said looking at the baby blue sweater.

I didn´t need them to answer. I could see that it wasn´t anything close to cashmere.

"Just put them on and stop being so coy," Simon said.

He gave Samantha a look and turned for the door. She followed him.

When they closed the door I closed my eyes to collect my thoughts. I was scared shitless. I still had a stinging burning pain on my cheek where he had slapped me. I was so going to have bruise.

I changed into the close Samantha had brought me. They were not comfortable at all but I had no other choice.

I hurried to the shackles and began scraping again. At least this time I would have my pajamas to place on top of it to hide it from Bonnie and Clyde out there.

_**ALICE**_

_**I AM IN ITALY**_

_**SOME GUY NAMED SIMON AND A GIRL NAMED SAMANTHA HAS ME**_

_**THEY DON´T PLAN FOR US TO STAY THOUGH**_

_**PLEASE HURRY**_

_**LOVE NESSIE**_

After all the practice yesterday it didn´t take me that long to finish it. I just hoped it helped. I hoped she could see.

I heard them fidgeting with the keys so I placed the pajamas on top of the text.

I sat down quietly and waited for them to enter.

I could smell the lasagna even before they opened the door. It had been several hours since I had eaten last time. It was at Billy´s. The last time I saw Jake.

My mind wondered a bit but I couldn´t allow myself the pleasure. Not now that they were coming. I had to be alert not to make any mistakes. I had to be ready for whatever was coming next.

Simon and Samantha entered the room. They had a plate filled with lasagna on a tray along with a bottle of water.

Simon placed the food on the floor a couple of feet away from me.

"Eat up cupcake," he said flatly. "Tomorrow´s your big day." He flashed his teeth to me once again.

I shuddered internally. Not at the sight of his teeth but at the way he spoke of what was to come. So tomorrow will be a turning point I thought.

"Sounds really exciting," I said in a sarcastic tone. Sometimes I just couldn't stop myself. It wasn´t really my intention to sound sarcastic. It wasn´t really my intention to speak out loud at all. I braced myself for another slap across the face. I closed my eyes and locked my jaw.

Nothing happened.

Simon started laughing.

"Indeed it is," he said in between laughs.

"You might want to get some sleep too," he said. "If you sleep at all."

I just nodded while biting my tongue. I couldn´t afford any more outburst. Just wait till they are gone, I thought to myself. They´ll be gone any minute now. Pleading with myself to keep from not screaming out in frustration.

Finally they both turned around and left the room. I waited until they had locked the door and the sound of their footsteps was gone.

I closed my eyes and started to sob. Then followed the stream of tears. I really hated crying. It was a sign of weakness and I hated to be weak. And despite that I was always the weak one. The fragile one.

I cried for what felt like hours until I fell asleep.

I returned to my happy place.

Once again I was in Jacob´s arms. Safe and happy. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

It felt so real.

I wanted it to be real.

This time I didn´t bother to argue or to reason my dream. I needed it to stay sane. This was my lifeline. Jacob would keep me alive and safe. If only for now.

Jacob took my hands in his and turned to face me.

"_Renesmee Cullen, I have something I wish to say to you," he said._

He sounded very formal, I couldn´t help but giggle sheepishly.

I nodded at him.

He inhaled deeply and blushed slightly. He never took his eyes away from mine though.

He took my breath away.

"_I have loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you. For each passing day my love only grows stronger. You are the only woman in my world and I couldn´t take a single breath without you in it. You are the reason my heart beats," _he placed my right hand right above his heart. I could feel it racing. It matched the sound of my own heart.

"_You are the reason I am able to smile; you are the reason I want to be all that I can. It is because of you that I exist. I will love you today, tomorrow and for all eternity."_

He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. WOW! I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest any minute. I didn´t know if my legs would be able to keep me standing, I felt them shake beneath me.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the honor of letting me love you every day for the rest of all eternity as my wife?_ His eyes had never left mine. So much love was in his eyes.

I gasped.

"_Jacob Black it would be my honor to become your wife," _I heard myself answer. I was surprised I even had a voice to answer with at that point.

He had proposed to me on the beach. The sun was high in the sky. The perfect day.

I sighed in my sleep.

"If only…" I heard myself mumble in my sleep.

When I woke up a couple of hours later I remembered my dream.

"Now you´ve done it, Ness," I mumbled. "To fall in love with your best friend. That´s just so cliché. Ugh."

I realized it wasn´t even nightfall yet and I did have some new information for Alice. I got to my feet and went to the shackles once again.

I carved in the stone floor slowly

**THEY ARE MOVING ME TOMORROW**

**I DON´T KNOW WHERE TO**

**MISS YOU**

**NESSIE**

I shook my head. This was kind of silly. I didn´t even know if Alice could see my scrapings but somehow it gave me comfort. It gave me a small piece of hope.

I ate the cold lasagna and lay down to go back to my happy place.

I was becoming addicted to the calm of Jacob´s touch and face. Even if it just was my imagination.

The morning came and I had slept like a baby all through the night. Jacob had held me in his arms and I was warm, safe and comforted.

I heard Simon and Samantha approach the door so I sat myself up.

"Hold on to your happy place Nessie," I chanted. "Jake will help you through this."

* * *

**Before you go - please review :)**


	13. Theory

**Back to Bella and the others :)**

**Reviews makes me want to write more - so please keep them coming. At least if you want more ;)**

**For those of you who keeps coming back and feed my need for reviews - you´re the best :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Theory**

All eyes were on Alice waiting for her to fill us in.

"She wants us to know that she´s being held here in Italy by someone named Simon and Samantha," Alice answered.

"It appears that she´s trying to get as much information as possible to pass on to me," Alice continued.

"She´s a very smart girl," Esme said sounding very proud.

What would being smart cost her?

"I do hope she´s being very careful," I whispered.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Jasper could feel the anxiety growing.

"Well, you all know her. She´s not the most tactful of persons. When she doesn´t get her way she can be very stubborn and sarcastic," I answered.

I heard Emmet cough and whisper to Rosalie, " Gee, I wonder who she got that from."

Rosalie just rolled her eyes at him but seemed to be struggling to hold back a giggle.

"Yes Emmet. And that is exactly why I know that _that_ side of her personality can get her in even more trouble," I snapped back at him.

I had had my share of trouble in my human years because of my stubbornness and my sarcastic attitude so I could only imagine how Nessie could be holding up. She was after all twice as stubborn as I was and pretty much used to getting her way.

"Well at least we have some names to go on now," Carlisle said trying to change the subject obviously. And he was right; this was no time to be giving up hope.

"I just don´t get it," Rosalie said. "Why Nessie? What do they want from her?"

"I´m afraid there are a few alternative answers to your questions Rosalie, dear," Carlisle answered.

I was pretty sure I had guessed a couple of them and Edward didn´t seem too surprised either. But then again he was hardly ever surprised of what was said.

Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper all glared back at Carlisle with a look of expectancy.

"Well, go on then," Emmet nearly shouted. Our dear not so patient Emmet.

"It could be fascination of the phenomenon that is Nessie," he answered. "But I doubt it´s that one since we´ve established that this is not Aro´s doing."

"There´s also the possibility of her being kidnapped in an attempt to blackmail us," Carlisle had gotten to his feet now and was pacing the room. It seemed like he was thinking out loud. "But that doesn't explain why they had to go to Italy though. It´s not a secret that our family has money. We don't hide it that well now do we," he said with a smile on his lips as he looked at each of his beloved children. "And it´s common sense that we would pay whatever the demand was to get our little pride and joy back to safety," he added.

Two theories down.

"The last theory I have is the one I think is the most likely," he said continuing to pace back and forth.

"Revenge," he said in a clear voice.

I held my breath. He had finally come to the theory that had been shouting in my head for hours now.

"Elaborate please," Emmet pleaded. He liked games, but detested guessing games. He was way too impatient to wait for all the pieces in his head to be put together. Even if this was a no brainer.

"Well if we look at the facts," Carlisle said looking at Emmet.

Emmet rolled his eyes. He didn´t want to look at the facts. That would mean he would have to put those pieces together by himself.

"We found a handkerchief dozed in chloroform with the embroider `Victoria` on it outside Nessie´s bedroom window," Carlisle began. "Then we found one of Bella´s blouses in the woods. We already know the fact that it was taken from her old room in Charlie´s house years back by Riley, Victoria´s helper. We also know that Bella hadn´t worn that blouse since she was a human, she couldn´t have."

Carlisle looked up at Emmet expecting him to speak. Or at least understand by now.

Emmet´s glare was confused. "And?" was all he said.

"So maybe Victoria didn´t bring her whole army with her 6 years ago. Maybe someone stayed behind to finish the job if anything went wrong," he answered.

"Victoria didn´t count on failure," Jasper interrupted, "that wasn´t her style. She was way too confident to have a backup plan."

That´s what we all thought anyway.

"But we don´t know that for sure," Carlisle continued to argue his case. "Perhaps she was just sparing her favorite newborn, counting on returning to him when the fight had been won. She wasn´t expecting any of the newborns to survive. Not even Riley. She knew he wouldn´t be a match for Edward and the army in the field was merely a distraction to keep us busy. The only one she counted on surviving was herself. She had already lost James and maybe she couldn´t bear the thought of maybe loosing another possible mate."

It all made sense when Carlisle put it that way. So once again I was the one who had endangered my family.

"It´s almost been six years. Why have they waited this long to attack?" Tanya asked.

"Since they weren´t there that day they didn´t know where to look or how Bella looked like. Bella´s scent isn´t quite the same now as it was when she was human. And they might have been oblivious to the fact that she was transformed," Carlisle answered. "And then they would have to wait until Edward wasn´t home. He would be able to hear their minds and their intentions long before they would be able to do anything."

Edward stiffened. He was probably blaming himself for ever leaving us.

"Even if you are right that still doesn´t explain the why _her_ part," Rosalie said facing Carlisle.

"What could possibly hurt more than losing you mate?" Edward answered and asked it in a small unsteady voice.

"The loss of your child," Esme gasped. She knew the pain of losing a child. She knew that it would be the worst pain to experience. She knew it would be totally and completely heartbreaking.

Carlisle quickly flew to her side to comfort her. Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie and the Denali´s all stared down at the floor. Nobody could truly relate to the pain Esme, Edward and I were feeling. Nobody who didn´t have a child of their own would truly understand.

Nobody spoke for the longest time. Not until Edward cleared his throat and said loud and firm, "Let´s not let it get to that."

He was right. We did look like we had been defeated and that was not the case yet. We would fight. Fight for our baby girl and fight for the right to stay together as a family.

Everyone nodded. We would not give up.

Though he tried to hide it Emmet still looked a little confused. He finally asked the question I bet had been on his mind for a long time. "Victoria wanted Edward to suffer," he said, "she was going after Bella."

"Yes Emmet. Your point?" Rosalie asked. She obviously didn´t need any other reason than what we had already heard.

"Bella was in the room next to Nessie´s. Why not take both?" he asked.

I had wondered about that myself.

"You see Emmet, " Edward said while looking at me with pride in his eyes, "my wife here has quite the reputation. She´s not one you dare attack alone." He winked at me.

Oh if I could still blush I would have.

It had been a couple of hours since Alice had received the message from Nessie and we were just waiting for the sun to hide behind the clouds. We now knew the names of our targets. We could start a more detailed search.

Nobody noticed that Alice´s eyes glazed over yet again so we all jumped a bit when she spoke up.

"They´re moving her tomorrow. We have to hurry," she squealed.

I was struck by panic.

"Where to?" Emmet said jumping to his feet. He was ready to fight.

"She doesn't know. We have to act fast," Alice answered him.

"We can go outside in about 30 minutes," Jasper said checking the time. "Then we can start our hunt."

30 minutes was a long time when you had nothing to do but to wait.

Jacob and the pack returned. They had searched the whole city and had found nothing. Not a trace of Nessie´s scent and they couldn´t find anything that looked like it would contain a stone basement or dungeon for that matter.

Edward quickly informed them of our new clues and the theory we had found to be the most likely. Jacob was fuming with anger.

"I swear to god if he or she has laid so much as a finger on her I will tear him apart in pieces and burn one piece at a time. I will safe his head for last so he sees me enjoying every minute of it. Death is much so sweet a deal for the person behind this," he spat it all out fiercely and was shaking from head to toe.

"He´s mine," Emmet, Jasper and Emmet said at the same time.

Everyone wanted their own revenge. A little piece of their personal terror.

"When we _do_ catch whomever it is," I said trying to calm them all down so we could focus on the matter at hand, "I´m sure there´s enough for everyone to torment. There´s no doubt about it. The one behind this whole thing _will_ pay."

It had already been clarified that Nessie wasn´t in this town so we would split up to cover the most ground at the same time. We would stay in touch through cell phones at all times.

We were staying in a town called Saline in Tuscany. Saline wasn´t far away from Volterra and we stayed here because we had all expected that our journey somehow would lead to Volterra.

Edward, Jacob and I teamed up and were to go east of the town. We insisted on being the ones since we would have to go through Volterra.

Alice, Jasper and Seth were to go south.

Rosalie, Emmet and Quil went north.

Carlisle, Esme and Leah went west.

Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Garret and Embry would stay close to town and try to track down some of our kind. If we were lucky maybe someone knew of this Simon and Samantha.

"We will meet back here before the sun rises tomorrow morning. That is unless we find her sooner," Carlisle said with a smile.

We could only hope.

We drove through town and were headed east. We reached the outskirts of Volterra and didn´t enjoy revisiting this hell on earth.

Flashes of human memories flew through my mind as we came to the parking lots outside the gates. Edward parked the car and we stepped out.

Edward took a deep breath and ran to my side and took my hand in his. He wasn´t comfortable at all by the fact that he was forced to allow me to enter this city once again.

Volterra had a lot of ancient buildings made out of stone. Exactly the kind of buildings Alice had described. So we had a lot of ground to cover.

We would try to stay out of the way of the Volturi guards to avoid having to pay Aro a visit. We knew it would be a long shot not being noticed by any of them. Aro would have a field day when he found out we were all so close by.

Hours passed and we had found nothing.

Jacob wanted us to go further east and get away from the royal leeches as he called them.

I just couldn´t shake the feeling that we needed to search this particular town. I would not leave until I was absolutely sure she wasn´t here. I felt so close to her being here.

When dawn came we knew we had to get back to the others but we still hadn´t been in one part of the town yet. We could have split up and have finished searching through Volterra in a couple of hours but Edward wouldn´t let go of my hand.

I found Carlisle´s number on speed dial and pressed the send button.

"Carlisle it´s Bella. We´re staying in Volterra," I said to him, "We´re not quite finished here since the option of splitting up evidently is out of the question."

I could hear Carlisle chuckle just a little but I knew that he would not have let go of Esme´s hand if he had been here with her.

"I don´t think you should stay there Bella. It´s not safe," he said.

"I can´t explain why Carlisle. But I have a feeling about this place. I feel like I´m close to her."

He was silent for a few seconds then I heard Alice in the background chiming "They´ll be fine Carlisle. It´s OK."

Carlisle sighed but resigned. "OK Bella. But you have to be careful and stay close to each other."

"Trust me, we will," I said rolling my eyes at my overprotective husband.

We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

We headed for that part of the town we hadn´t been to yet. Luckily it seemed it would be a cloudy day in Volterra.

We were able to continue our search.

* * *

**Sorry DanielWhite - I just love my suspense :)**

**I promise I will try to update real soon - and we´re nearly there.**

**Maybe you´ve figured it out by now where I´m going with this. Or maybe you´re just like Emmet ;)**

**Ideas for more twists and turns are also very welcomed ;)**


	14. Volterra

**Thank you so much for all the reviews - I love them :)**

**Although this chapter doesn´t contain any dancing penguins I have to say that I thought about it ;) ;)**

**I´ll try to get the next chapter in here very soon...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Volterra**

We walked steadily and apparently unnoticed through the last part of Volterra. The reason we had saved this part for last was that it was the part that was closest to Aro´s castle. We had all hoped that we would find her before we had to go anywhere near this place.

"Wow the smell of bloodsuckers is killing me," Jacob complained as we got closer to the castle.

Edward and I didn´t answer. We knew what went on behind the walls of the castle in front of us.

Jacob had no idea. Hopefully he didn´t have to find out.

We were very grateful that Alice had gotten the messages from Nessie but the deadline was devastating.

"Edward what if we´re too late?" I asked. I didn´t really want to know the answer, but the question was torturing me.

"We can´t think like that, love. I swear to you I _will _find her. I will never stop look." Edward answered.

"Neither will I," Jacob said. He sounded furious at the thought of us being too late.

"I don´t know what I will do if we don´t find her. Looking for her at least gives me a purpose. A purpose for going on. For me to continue to breath," Jacob nearly whispered it out but the hurt in his voice was obvious and devastating.

My heart ached right along his.

"We know you love her with every fiber of your being Jake," Edward said. "And believe us when I say that Bella and I both know how impossible life seems without true love in it. We can´t even begin to express our gratitude towards you for being here for us and for Nessie yet again. We don´t know how we can ever repay you."

Jacob stopped walking and looked down to the ground.

Edward clenched his jaw. "Jake," he said.

"What is it Jacob?" I said. I didn´t have the patience for these mind games at this point.

Jacob looked up into Edward´s eyes and they just stared at each other.

"This is not the time to have that discussion, Jacob," Edward hissed.

Jacob didn´t move his eyes from Edward´s. He looked like he was frozen to the ground.

"What discussion Jacob?" I asked. It was like he couldn´t hear me.

"Edward?" I turned to face Edward instead. I wasn´t going to tolerate being ignored.

"He knows how we can thank him," Edward said. He didn´t take his eyes of Jacob´s either. What an odd reaction I thought.

"Sure Jake, whatever you want you can have it," I said.

"Bella, not now," Edward hissed.

"I don´t see the big problem Edward. What could he possibly want that he doesn´t deserve?"

Finally Edward took his eyes of Jacob´s and turned to face me. Why did he look so conflicted?

"He wants our permission to tell Renesmee the truth. He wants to tell her how much he loves her and then he finally wants our permission to never take his eyes off of her ever again," Edward explained.

I was stunned.

How could I not have seen this coming?

Jacob certainly deserved our eternal gratitude for what he was doing right now and for everything he had given up just to be with us. But I couldn´t help feeling that he was taking advantage of the situation. Edward was right. This was not the time for this discussion.

"I agree with Edward, this is not the time to decide anything like that Jake," I hissed at him.

"Bella I need her," Jacob pleaded.

I scowled at him when he pleaded with his eyes.

"Jacob Black you never play fair when there´s something you want do you? You are not allowed to make her feel like she has to love you. This time I will not let you manipulate things" I was practically screaming at him.

I regretted the words just after I had spoken them. I wasn´t really trying to hurt him I just hated the thought of him pleading for permission to act on his love for my daughter. My daughter who grew up way too fast.

I did hurt him. He lowered his eyes to the ground and his shoulders fell down.

"I´m sorry Jake, I didn´t mean it like that," I said stretching my arm to touch his arm. "I just want to find her first and then we need to sit down and talk this through. Edward and I know that we can´t wait forever. But I know that you can see why this is not something you don´t want to force a decision on. For your sake and Nessie´s, Jake. Please be patient."

In the previous seconds I had flashed the memory of Jacob manipulating me into kissing him before the fight with Victoria. Manipulating me into finding the hidden love for him in my heart. He had taken an advantage of the situation back then and I wasn´t about to make another forced decision.

I _was_ mad at him for using this to try to force our hand, but I never meant to hurt him like I had.

"Please forgive me Jake," I said pleading.

Edward rolled his eyes to the back of his head, he sure didn´t think I had anything to apologize for.

Jacob just nodded his head once but he didn´t look up from the ground.

"If you´re done then maybe we can continue," Edward said obviously annoyed.

"Off course," I answered and took his hand in mine.

The sun was still hiding behind the clouds while we moved down the small alleys. We had come across a few buildings that could have matched the description, but each time we were disappointed. We didn´t find Nessie´s scent around any of the buildings.

I let out a huge sigh.

"So much for mother´s intuitions," I said with disappointment and regret.

"Don´t blame yourself, love," Edward cooed lovingly. "Never blame yourself. We had to try."

"But we have wasted so much time," I cried out.

"Maybe we should ask for help," Jacob suggested.

"Help?" I asked back.

"Not in a million years, Jacob," Edward answered Jacob.

I looked at Jacob, he was looking up to the castle, wondering.

"NO," I said. "Certainly not Jacob. That is the most absurd thing I have ever…"

"But they have means, Bells," Jacob said. "They can help."

"We do not need the help of the Volturi to find our daughter Jacob. That would never end well," Edward hissed.

Jacob looked very puzzled.

"But I´m sure you have thought about it," Jacob was trying to reason with the both of us.

"You don´t just ask a favor of the Volturi and expect not having to give something in return," Edward snapped back. I could hear a growl building inside his chest.

Edward and I both knew what kind of payment Aro would find fitting to bring Nessie home safely. Maybe Jacob was oblivious to the fact that _we _would not be returning home with Nessie if we did ask for Aro´s help on this. Or maybe he wasn´t that oblivious and saw it as an opportunity to be able to do what his heart wanted to do with Nessie.

No, I couldn´t think that of my best friend. He wouldn´t sacrifice our lives to have his way.

I would gladly sacrifice my life, my safety and my immortality to keep my daughter safe. But I would not risk Edward´s and I knew he wouldn´t risk mine.

Besides there never was any guaranties when it came to Aro. A promise is only a promise to Aro as long as he has something to gain from it. That would mean that our sacrifice wouldn´t keep Nessie safe for long. As long as Aro or any of the other Volturi was around we were never safe.

Jacob looked conflicted.

"Then I´ll go," he then said. "I´ll join the Volturi as their little guard dog if they help bring Nessie home safely. I love her more than my own life and I want her to be safe and happy."

Tears were pressing their way to the corners of Jacob´s eyes. He was dealing with the fact of letting her go and face eternity without her.

He truly did love her.

"We will not let you do any such thing Jacob," Edward said. He was warning him with his eyes.

"If you truly want Nessie to be happy you will not leave her. Not like this. Do you think that she could ever live with herself if you had sacrificed your own freedom? Do you think she could ever be happy? If you think any of those things then you don´t know her as well as I thought you did. She would blame herself and you know it."

Edward was right. Maybe Nessie wasn´t aware of her feelings regarding Jacob at this point but some day she would be. And then she couldn´t live with herself.

Jacob didn´t speak. I knew the look in his eyes. He was hurting. His heart was missing the most important person in his life. He had been so strong throughout the whole thing keeping his eyes on the price. But at this point he was close to snap. He had reached his limits.

"Jacob," I said looking at him. I knew exactly how he felt. I could recognize how my own face and eyes must have looked that day in the forest when Edward said goodbye. "It helps a little if you try to focus on her voice in your head. It keeps you moving," I said to him.

He looked like I was insane.

"I know it hurts," I said, "but it might help. It might make you feel closer to her somehow."

He closed his eyes.

"_Let go off me I said. You´re hurting me!"_

Jacob snapped his eyes wide open. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Our heads all turned at once to the town square. There was no doubt in any of our minds. That was Nessie´s voice.

_There, there cupcake. Don´t be such a pain," _we heard a man say to her. A woman giggled in the background.

"_This won´t work. I won´t let it," _Nessie called back.

I crouched and so did Edward.

Jacob was shaking with fury. He was close to phasing.

Edward´s phone was buzzing in his pocket but we ignored it.

In a matter of seconds we were all in the town square. We didn´t care that we ran across the town faster than humanly possible. All we cared about now was getting to her.

"Let go off her," Edward snarled.

I was standing right beside him still crouching and growling towards the two unknown vampires who held Nessie between them.

"No!" Nessie shouted. "Get out of here mom, dad, Jake. It´s a trap. Hurry."

She looked at us in panic. Her eyes locked with Jacob´s big eyes for a second.

Then she looked up right behind us with terror in her eyes.

"Noooooo," she shouted once more while she was fighting to get out of Simon´s grip.

Jacob nearly flung himself towards Simon when we heard there was someone behind us.


	15. Game Plan

**Sorry for the delay guys, I have been really busy at work. I´ll try to update with a couple of chapters during the weekend.**

**Please remember to reveiw :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Game Plan**

_Renesmee Cullen_

I heard the door close and footsteps coming towards me. That was odd; I could only hear one pair of footsteps.

I slowly opened my eyes.

Simon was alone. He was bringing me food again.

"Good morning sunshine," he said flashing his teeth in a big smile.

"Ready for your big day?" he asked

I didn´t answer him. I just looked at him coldly.

"Well cupcake, eat some breakfast. Samantha is bringing you some clean clothes. You´ll have to look your very best today," Simon said looking smug.

I really wanted to know what was about to happen and then again I really didn´t. I was beginning to fear that I would not see my family again. Or Jacob. How ironic this was, finally becoming aware of all the feelings inside of me, finally being able to see Jacob in this new wonderful light. How ironic that I would have to be kidnapped just now when I´m finally old enough to understand that my dad's not the only man in the world for me. Yes how ironic indeed that I would come to realize all this just in time to never see Jacob again.

"Hmm…" I let out not even knowing I had opened my mouth.

"What is it cupcake?" Simon asked puzzled.

"Oh nothing," I answered him in a low distant voice. I wasn´t paying any attention to whom I was speaking. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was.

"Tell me what you´re thinking," Simon was really curious. I must have looked really lost in thought.

"I was thinking of my family and then of course why I´m here," I answered him coming back to reality.

"Well I guess I could enlighten you if you wanted me to," Simon answered me. "I actually think you should know. That might make things more exciting."

Now what was that all about? Maybe I shouldn´t press this. Maybe it was better if I didn´t know. But I couldn´t not know. I had to know.

While he looked at me lost in thought with a smile on his lips, Samantha entered the room with a new set of clothes in her hands.

"I´m all game for more excitement," I said sarcastically looking him straight in the eyes.

Simon flashed a big smile at me.

"That´s my girl," he said.

No way I´m not your girl you creep. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn´t scream it out loud. Easy Ness, you can control yourself. In a matter of hours you´ll properly be outside and then you can try to break free. He will not win. I _will_ see Jacob and my family again.

"Well for you to fully understand we have to go back to a time before you were born. To a time before your mother even became a vampire," Simon said in a storytelling voice.

I could feel he would really enjoy this and he was getting all in to character.

I had a hard time believing he knew my mother and her story but I had to play along for the time being.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Your mom and dad met and fell in love while she was still human and your father a vampire. They had that sweet innocent forbidden love thing going on. It was all very sweet but also very disturbing. But of course you know how they met so I´ll just move on. You may also have heard of the story of your mother running off to meet another vampire. A vampire whose intentions wasn´t honorable like your fathers were."

"Yes I have heard the story of James," I answered his non question.

"Good. Then you would also know Victoria and Laurant, the vampires of James' coven," he half stated, half asked.

"Yes," I said. I wasn´t following him at all. Where was he going with this?

"Well when your father was responsible for killing James, Victoria wanted revenge. She wouldn´t settle for just killing your father, she wanted him to hurt as much as she had. She wanted your mother dead, because that would have been a fate worse than death for your father," he continued.

I shuddered at the thought.

"When your dad left your mom alone in the woods that day…"

"WHAT?" I screamed out. "My dad would never leave my mother alone. And never in the woods and certainly not when she was human," I was appalled. How could he even suggest that? He obviously didn´t know my father.

"Oh, so they haven´t told you that part of the story. I see… Very interesting," he was lost in thought for a couple of seconds before continuing. "Well maybe I can see why they didn´t tell you. Nobody ever understood how your mother just forgave him like that. Like nothing had ever happened."

I couldn´t believe what I was hearing. If this was true, and that was a big _if_ then my dad must have lost his mind. He would have some serious explaining to do when I got out of this hellhole. My perfect father, not so perfect after all then…

"Well anyway, going back to the story, when he left her, her heart was broken. Her life had been shattered. She stopped living, she went all zombie mode and all and that´s when Victoria thought she could strike. She finally saw a way in and never opted failure as a possibility. She was trying for several months to get pass the lovesick puppy and his pack but failed doing so. Just when your mother was at her weakest and was an easy target she started living again because of that dog."

"What dog?" I asked. Was he talking about Jacob?

"Well I´m not familiar with the mud's name, but that big black one. He never left her side and always guarded her house. I gotta say that your dad had a huge competition on his hands," Simon let out a big laugh.

My Jacob? A love sick puppy for my mom? No he had to be wrong about that. I know they have been best friends for a long time but they couldn´t have been in love. Mom hasn´t loved anyone but my dad. She couldn´t have… Or could she?

"So going past that litter was nearly impossible so Victoria made other arrangements," he continued while he still laughed in between.

"Yes the newborns. I know about them," I answered him. If he would only stop laughing already. I couldn´t bear the thought of Jacob and my _mother_ being in love. I couldn´t bear the thought of him being in love with anyone besides me, but seriously, this was my _mother._

"All right. So you have heard of the newborns. You also know how the fight went I presume?"

I nodded. "Obviously," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled.

"Well then Victoria and Riley weren´t the only mature vampires in the camp with the newborns during their training. I was actually in charge of the training since I had all that experience fighting during the wars down south," he continued.

The wars down south? Then he must have been someone similar to Uncle Jasper. I took a deeper look at Simon and sure enough, his skin was also covered with the same kind of scars that was all over Uncle Jaspers's skin.

"Yes I have come across Jasper a couple of times during those days," he answered my puzzled look. "The woman who changed Jasper, Maria, was also the one who changed me. I just escaped before she could dispose of me. But Jasper sure did train me well." He flashed his huge smile and looked very content.

I gulped. I knew Uncle Jasper to be a very skilled fighter and also a very good teacher. This could not be good.

"Victoria didn´t want me to join the battle against your parents and the family. I was to stay behind and train more newborns. Victoria got a taste of the power and the glory of being head of a coven and she loved it. So we were to build a strong army when she came back. She had great plans for our future. She never once considered she wouldn´t be back. She did leave behind one of your mother´s clothes so that´s what I have been trying to track down your mother with."

So all of the enemies behind Victoria's attack had not been destroyed. How could she still haunt us like this? The thoughts were all flying around in my head.

"Well that all happened years ago. Why did you wait so long to attack? And might I add that I am not my mother," I said trying to get a hold of my many thoughts.

He let out a small chuckle.

"Indeed you are not your mother. Well, I must say that for the first year or so I was oblivious to the fact that your mother had been turned into a vampire. I was really just scrambling around in my own little world seeking revenge on the woman who had taken me in. Then I heard of you and your little round up with the Volturi. I also heard of your mothers powers and I knew a newborn with a strong power could be very dangerous. So what would be better than to take away their little love child? "

I rolled my eyes at him and then scowled.

He ignored this.

"Of course I had to wait until your father was away and your mother just a little distracted. I knew I wouldn´t stand a chance with her when the rest of the Cullens close by so I sneaked in and took you away."

"You know you´re not going to get away with it," I said. Anger was building up inside me. "You know they´ll look for me. You know they´ll find me."

He simply smiled at me.

"That´s exactly what I´m counting on, cupcake." He looked at me with an expectant look. "Did you really think that I would have let you scrape all the messages on the floor if I didn´t want them to find you?"

So he had noticed my cries for help.

"They´ll kill you when they find you," I said in a strong voice.

He laughed at me once again.

"Let´s just see about that," he said.

I looked at him puzzled. What was he planning?

"I don´t think they´ll ever get that far," he said. "I´m counting on them to be reckless and plain stupid."

HAH – did he know my dad?

"Good luck with that," I said a bit more confident.

"That reminds me we have to get you dressed so that we can get going," he said.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked. He was willing enough to share information before, so why not now?

"Volterra, cupcake," he answered.

Volterra. Where the Volturi lives. Just peachy.

"Great," I said trying to sound like that didn´t bother me.

"Yes well my original plan was just to get you killed and watch them all twist with pain but then I came up with this plan that´s certain to get rid of all the Cullens in the world. I would actually be doing the world a favor," he said glowing with self-esteem.

Great so we would have to fight once again. And once again we would have to face the Volturi. Even thought I was just a little girl the last time I had seen them I could still remember their faces. They still haunted me in my sleep sometimes.

So he was counting on my family to be reckless. But in what way?

Simon didn´t notice my puzzled look, but continued anyway.

"I am counting on them to look for you in Volterra. I expect them to suspect Aro and his guards to have kidnapped you. It´s no secret that Aro was sorry to let you go. He finds you so very fascinating. He´s still waiting for an opportunity to make you join his guard. I just thought I would hand him that opportunity on a silver platter. I expect to be rewarded graciously."

Maybe I was being unusually slow, but I still didn´t follow him. Aro wouldn´t hurt my family in town and I was pretty sure my family wouldn´t just show up in Aro´s castle without being sure that I would be there.

"I see you look puzzled, cupcake," Simon said with a smile on his face.

"The Volturi will not stand for any abnormal behavior in their town. And flashing you in front of your parents is sure to bring out some abnormal behavior. I am counting on them to react to their instincts," he said. He sounded so sure of himself.

I knew he could be right. I knew my whole family would react to seeing me in danger. They would stop at nothing to keep me safe. I just had to escape before we came across my family. I couldn´t let them fulfill Simon´s dream.

"You´re counting on a lot of things Simon," I said trying to keep my voice calm and steady. "It might not go as you´ve planned."

"Well I´ve always got a few extra tricks up my sleeve," he said smiling. "I could always just offer a trade with the Volturi. You for a high position in their guard perhaps."

I would rather be handed over to the Volturi and face whatever they had in store for me than to see my family and loved ones destroyed. I would do everything in my power to not let that happen.

"Now get dressed, we´re leaving in 10 minutes," Simon said as he stood up and got to the door.

When he was out of the door I closed my eyes and gathered all of my inner strength. Now was a good a time as any to try out my physical strength. One last chance to break free.

I ran to the wall as fast as I could and bumped into it. I just flew a couple of feet backwards. Nothing happened to the wall.

Great.

I did the same thing again only this time I tried the door.

Nothing.

"Stupid half human strength," I muttered under my breath.

I went to the shackles and tried pulling them out of the wall. After a lot of effort and strained muscles I had torn them out of the wall. To my luck it left a hole in the wall. I could see outside. I started tearing out stone bricks as fast as I could. In 5 minutes time I had a small hole inside the wall. It was just around the size of a football.

"Your almost there, Ness. Keep going. You have to hurry, come on," I said trying the pep talks again.

When the hole had the size of two footballs combined I tried to climb through. I was nearly all the way through when Simon and Samantha got back in the room.

"Leaving so soon cupcake?" Simon asked grinning. He knew I didn´t stand a chance if I had to run from them. But I still tried though. I had to.

"Samantha," he just said and in a flicker of a moment she had me in her arms pulling me inside again.

"I asked you to change, cupcake," Simon said. He was a little furious now. Obviously he was running a bit late on his schedule.

Samantha placed me right in front of Simon and he raised his hand once again.

This time he hit me harder across the face and I flew back against the wall.

"Do not cross me again or I will go back to my original plan and simply torture you to death" he nearly spat it out. He was trying to control his anger. This little outburst shouldn´t cost him his well thought of plan.

"Never mind the clothes. Let´s get going," Samantha urged.

Simon only nodded and they gripped one of my arms each and dragged me out to the car.

We arrived in Volterra only 15 minutes later.

They pulled me out of the car and started walking towards the town square holding me firmly to their sides.

I had tried several times to break loose from their grip but I had failed each time. They were too strong.

We got to the town square and I could see the castle that was sure to house the Volturi. I shuddered. I didn´t want to meet Aro and his boys ever again. Simon just held me tighter when he felt my shudder.

"Let go of me," I said to him. "You´re hurting me." I was whining a little but maybe I could catch the attention of some of the humans. Maybe they could help me. Simon wasn´t going to do anything reckless himself, then he would be the one to feel the wrath of the Volturi guard.

Sadly no humans were in sight.

"There, there cupcake. Don´t be such a pain," Simon answered me.

Samantha let out a small giggle.

Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice cry out, "Let go of her!"

My dad. Oh no.

I looked to his right. My mom was there too… And to his left was Jacob in his wolf form.

Oh no. Oh shit. Oh crap.

A werewolf in Volterra and two angered vampires. That really _was _reckless behavior.

I had to warn them.

"No!" I shouted. "Get out of here mom, dad, Jake. It´s a trap. Hurry."

They didn´t move. I tried to reason with Jacob´s eyes, pleading with him to get out of here. But they didn´t.

I could see something moving behind my loved ones. What would become of them?

I couldn´t see who it was but I had a feeling that it couldn´t be good.

They had to hear my plea. They had to run. Now.

The persons behind my family were getting closer.

"Noooooo," I cried out.

* * *

**In case you haven´t noticed yet, the review button is right here -------------**

**Try it :)**

**:)**


	16. Sacrifice

**Sorry for the delay guys.. I had a couple of choices as to where the story was headed and it was hard to choose.**

**I hope that you all can live with the choice I made - even though it is a bit corny ;)**

**Please review :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Sacrifice**

As Edward, Jacob and I had come face to face with Nessie and the two kidnappers we had frozen to the spot.

A trap she had shouted. She looked so scared.

Then we had heard footsteps behind us. This could not be good.

I was almost afraid to turn around and look who it was. I squeezed Edward´s hand and pulled my shield out to protect him, Nessie and Jacob.

A hand was placed on Edwards shoulder and then he slowly turned around.

"Tanya," he said surprised.

I was relieved when I heard him call Tanya´s name but I was also as surprised as he was.

Edward looked intensely at Tanya for a minute. He was reading her mind. None of them spoke. It was driving me insane.

"Will anyone please tell me what´s going on?" I asked looking at a tense Tanya and Edward who had his brows pulled together. Nessie just stood there crying and the two vampires were glowing with joy.

"Apparently Simon there is trying to lure us in to a trap where the Volturi will catch us doing something unnatural for a human in public. And you know the sentence of that. That´s why he´s brought Nessie here," Edward answered.

I looked at Nessie. She had a bruise on each cheek and bruises on her arms as well. That lowlife had hit her. My sweet innocent girl. If it was the last thing I ever did I would surely make this Simon and Samantha pay.

"What are you doing here Tanya?" I asked still confused of her presence.

"Well when we came back to the hotel this morning and found out that you guys weren´t coming back and you were staying in Volterra we agreed to send some reinforcements. And I can see that we were right to do so," she answered.

"What happened?" Edward asked her and got the answer before she spoke it.

"Kate and I were looking for you when we heard Nessie´s screams and then out of the blue we ran into Felix and Demetri. I could smell Edward and the dog not far from us so we had to think and react immediately," Tanya explained.

"Where´s Kate?" I asked looking around.

"She´s ´entertaining´ Felix and Demetri as we speak," Tanya answered,"but she proberbly can´t hold on much longer."

"Tanya you shouldn´t have done this," Edward said. He looked down at Tanya with pain in his eyes. "You know what the price is. I can´t let you do this."

What was he talking about? What price? What was going on here?

"You know how I feel about you Edward," Tanya said as she lowered her face to the ground. "I have always loved you from the first time we meet, but you could never return that love. Now I have a chance to make sure that you are happy and safe with the woman you are truly meant to be with."

"You didn´t have to do this Tanya," Edward said pleading. "I can´t let you make this sacrifice."

"It´s the only way I know how," she said.

"And Kate?" Edward asked.

Tanya sighed and looked up at Edward.

"I think she´ll be all right. She´s just stalling," Tanya said nervously. She looked over her shoulders one more time.

"What are you talking about Tanya?" I asked. "What sacrifice are you making? What´s going on?"

"There really isn´t any time to explain," Tanya said. "You have to hurry out of here."

"I´m not leaving Nessie behind," I stated firmly.

"Of course not," Tanya said. "I would say that you have about 2 minutes to finish the male and you can leave the female to me."

Samantha growled and crouched and then Tanya did the same.

"When I say `GO` Nessie, you have to get out of the way," Edward said. "You climb on Jacob´s back. And Jacob you have to run fast. Stop for nothing."

Jacob nodded and so did Nessie.

Simon, Edward and I growled. We had not let ourselves out of the crouches so we were ready.

Edward jumped towards Simon and Simon let go of Nessie to follow his instincts and defend himself.

"GO!" Edward screamed.

Nessie ran to Jacob and climbed his back and he started running as fast as he could out of town.

Edward and Simon were on each other in the flash of an instant. Simon was no newborn and no easy target; it showed that he was a very skilled fighter.

It would take too long for Edward to finish him off on his own.

When I no longer could see Jacob or Nessie anywhere I jumped to Edward´s assistance. We had ripped him to pieces in less than 40 seconds and had set him in fire immediately.

"That was hardly satisfying," Edward groaned.

I felt the same way. This Simon had death coming, but he had a slow death coming. He didn´t deserve to have the easy way out like this. His death happened way too soon and way to humane.

Tanya and Samantha still hadn´t charged each other and I got ready to attack.

"No," Tanya hissed. "Run away. I will make sure this one pays. Run away. NOW!"

Edward took my hand and started running. He didn´t stop until he was at the parking lot by our car.

We got in the car and started driving as fast as we could back to the hotel.

"What was going on?" I asked Edward. "What did Tanya mean? And why did we just leave her alone like that?"

Edward sighed and just shook his head.

"Tell me Edward," I demanded.

"She sacrificed herself so that we could escape," he explained. There was a lot of pain in his eyes as he turned to look at me.

"There wasn´t time to finish both Simon and Samantha before Felix and Demetri would find us all in the town square."

I gasped. So Tanya wasn´t counting on getting out of there alive. She was going to make it seem like she was the only one compromising the secrets of the vampires.

"What about Kate?" I asked. Kate had just found happiness with Garret. She couldn´t just give that up now. She couldn´t just abandon Garret like that.

"She wasn´t doing anything out of the ordinary. She was simply just trying to flirt with Felix. She will proberbly be able to walk away from it," Edward answered.

"She´ll just leave Tanya to die then?" I asked. I could not believe that any of the Denali sisters would just let anything like that happen to their family. They would fight to the death to protect each other.

"She doesn´t know what Tanya has planned," Edward said. "Tanya´s first choice was to get us all out of there, but she realized that there wasn´t time and she made her choice."

"We can´t let her do that Edward. We can´t let her die," I was screaming in frustration. She didn´t have to die because of us – because of me.

"There´s not much we can do love," Edward said in a small voice. "She made her decision and pleaded with me to respect it. Trust me I didn´t want to leave her."

This was so not like Edward. He wouldn´t just give up like that. He would have sacrificed himself in order to keep anyone else safe. What was this all about?

"I don´t have to read your mind to know what you´re thinking," Edward said. He sounded very sad, defeated in a way. "Normally I would never leave anyone alone in a situation like that. But there´s something none of us knew about Tanya before. Something she hasn´t told anyone before."

"What is it?" I asked. I really hoped that it could bring some sense in to all this mess. I was glad that Edward had left the town square and we were now speeding away from the Volturi, but I couldn´t help but to feel like a coward for leaving Tanya behind like this.

"Tanya had more than just a crush on me. She loved me with every fiber of her being. A strong love, not as strong as the one we share, but close. She has tried many times in the past to convince me that I belonged by her side, but as you know she was unsuccessful."

I couldn´t breathe. I knew Tanya had a thing for Edward, but not that it was love. She always flirted with Edward, but she flirted with a lot of men. I felt so bad for her.

"She has come to terms with the fact that I will never, _never_, leave you. I will never want to be with anyone but you. And she accepted it, but has chosen that she does not wish to continue to be heartbroken for an eternity. She has chosen to provoke the Volturi in orders to be executed, she actually made up her mind about it years ago when she finally let go. We just handed her the perfect opportunity," Edward explained.

"The perfect opportunity?" I asked a little puzzled.

"Yes. She now not only gets what she has wanted the past couple of years, but she gets it while rescuing her one true love," Edward elaborated.

I sighed. Tanya had sacrificed herself because she could no longer continue. She had no wish to exist for an eternity anymore. But I would carry the guilt of her choice in my heart for all eternity.

"She truly is or was a remarkable person," I said in a small voice.

"Indeed she was," Edward answered. "I just hope she finds peace now."

We pulled up to the hotel and hurried to Carlisle and Esme´s room. Nessie and Jacob had already arrived and Nessie was hugging and kissing everybody.

"Nessie!" I let out with a sigh of relief.

She turned quickly and ran to my arms. Edward placed his arms around us and we stood like that for the longest time. I didn´t want to let her go, but we had some explaining to do.

Edward turned to face the rest of the family and opened his mouth to explain.

"Alice already told us what happened," Carlisle said and pain crossed his face. Carmen, Elezar and Garret didn´t look sad so my guess was that Alice hadn´t told everyone the whole truth.

"How did you get out of there unnoticed?" Garret finally broke the silence.

"I think that Edward should explain that when we´re all here," Alice said.

Yes it would be best if we waited until we were sure that at least Kate was safe. We didn´t want Garret to go through that kind of pain.

"Speaking of which," Carmen said, "didn´t you run into Kate and Tanya?"

I looked up at Edward. I didn´t know what to say.

"Yes and no," Edward answered.

"What does that mean?" Garret asked puzzled.

Before Edward had the chance to explain any further the door was opened.

Kate entered and I felt a huge stone lifted from my heart. Kate was safe.

Kate ran to Garret with a huge smile on her face and placed a kiss on each of his cheeks. She turned around to face the rest of us.

Her smile faded as she had scanned the room four times.

"Where´s Tanya?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

* * *

**Just to make it clear one more time - the review button is right down here - try it out :)**

**It makes me soooooo happy to have people respnd to what I´ve written - it makes me want to write more. And it gives me the confidence to keep going.**

**Please make my day and leave a review :)**

**(I know I´m begging :) )**


	17. Heartache

**Back again with a little update for you guys. Thank you for your reviews, you guys are awesome :)**

**Sorry it took so long to update - some people claim that I have to work... (I don´t want to...)**

**This is a short chapter - we will soon get to the good stuff ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Heartache**

I couldn´t speak.

How could we ever tell her? How could we ever explain her reasons?

Nobody answered Kate´s question and she started to get impatient.

"We thought she was with you when she didn´t come back with Edward and Bella," Carmen finally spoke.

"No, she ran off to warn Edward and Bella and was to leave with them and meet me back here," Kate said. She furrowed her brows and had pain across her face.

"Tell me what happened," she said.

I looked up at Edward. I wasn´t sure that I would be able to make her understand but Edward knew what Tanya was going through. He had been there himself.

He gave me a small nod to let me know he would explain.

"We don´t actually know what happened Kate," Edward began, "Tanya did come to warn us and to help us escape. We wouldn´t have been here if it weren´t for her." Pain crossed Edward´s face as he lowered his head away from Kate´s eyes.

"So she did find you," Kate said with relief. "But where is she now then? Why isn´t she back yet?"

"She won´t come back," Edward sighed.

"What?" Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Garret all screamed at the same time.

Horror struck Kate at that point. She gasped.

"Is she… Is she…" she took a deep breath and continued, "dead?"

We hadn´t actually seen her die but how could she have survived with both Felix and Demetri on their way to find her fighting with Samantha in public? There was no way that they would allow such action to take place unpunished. We didn´t even know if she had won the fight against Samantha.

"We don´t know for sure that she´s dead," Edward explained. "To make sure you understand what happened and Tanya´s choice I have to start from the beginning."

"Her choice?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes. Tanya was a remarkable woman who lived her life mostly without regret," Edward started. "She was however not happy at all. She had once come across the greatest love she could ever imagine. That love was sadly a one-way kind of love. She wasn´t able to make her one true love fall for her. That is the only thing she ever has regretted prior to this day. She had come to terms with this a couple of years ago and had planned to end her life. She couldn´t bear the thought of spending eternity only knowing true love and never be able to feel it responded."

All of the Denali´s were in shock. Kate had fallen to her knees and was sobbing dry tears.

"She never told me," she let out between her whimpers. "Who was it? Who did she love that much?"

Edward looked down at me. I put my hand on his cheek and mouthed "I love you."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Me," he then said.

All eyes were on Edward now.

Flashes of different emotions crossed the Denali coven´s faces. Anger, resentment, pain, sorrow and grief.

"I´m so sorry," Edward said.

This was really hard on him. Because of his continued rejection of Tanya and his love for me they had now lost their precious sister. All though Edward understood Tanya´s reasons and had chosen to respect her decision he couldn´t help but feel that this was indeed his fault. Edward always took the blame and always felt like he could have done something more, this was no exception.

"When we left the town square she was just about to fight the female kidnapper," I said. Edward didn´t seem like he would be able to continue but I felt that they needed and deserved to know how brave Tanya was.

"You left her there? Alone?" Nessie cried out. She had tears streaming down her eyes.

"How could you do that dad? She loved you! How could you just leave her there to die?"

Edward flinched at the words of his daughter.

Rosalie went to soothe Nessie and soon had her cradled in her arms rocking her.

"We didn´t have a choice, sweetheart," I answered. "We didn´t want to leave her, you have to trust me on this."

"So we´ll go back there and help her," Kate said. "We will fight by her side."

"It might already be too late Kate," Carlisle said in a calm voice. "Tanya knew what she was doing when she sent Edward and Bella away."

"NO!" Kate screamed. "Tanya wouldn´t do this to me. She wouldn´t leave me like this."

"Tanya had already decided to provoke the Volturi sooner or later," Edward said in a small voice. "Today she found her perfect opportunity. She would not only end her miseries but she would do it while she was saving her loved one. She now had more purpose than mere selfishness."

Silence fell to the hotel room for a very long time. The only noises were Nessie´s cries and the Denali´s dry sobs.

I had my arm around Edward to let him know that he had my support. My love.

"I think that we have to leave Italy and go back home," Carlisle was the first to speak.

Kate just shook her head and said nothing.

"I doubt our presence has been unnoticed to the Volturi and I think we have to leave before anything else might happen," Carlisle explained.

"I can´t leave… Not without being sure that there´s absolutely no hope for her…" Kate whimpered.

"Alice?" Edward said

Alice nodded and placed her hands to her temples to concentrate.

Jasper came to support his wife and stroked her back soothingly.

We all waited more or less patient to the outcome of the vision. What had been Tanya´s fate? And was she able to destroy Samantha before Felix and Demetri shoved up?

"She´s not dead," Alice said after a while.

Before we had time to respond to Alice´s vision Kate was on her feet and heading for the door. Jasper reacted immediately and shot a wave of calm through the room so Edward and Emmet had time to restrain her. Kate fought against them as hard as she could trying to escape their hold, but was unsuccessful.

"Let me go. I have to safe her. LET ME GO!" she screamed while she was sobbing dry tears.

"Just hear Alice out before you decide to do anything Kate," Edward said trying to calm her down.

"You haven't heard why they´re still keeping her alive," Jasper said trying to explain. "This is very much unlike the Volturi not to punish straight away."

I looked up at Edward trying to decipher the emotions coming across his face. He looked troubled and deep in thought. Of course he had already seen the vision in Alice´s mind while it played out but he didn´t speak. He also had to struggle a little to keep Kate locked in between him and Emmet. Edward´s eyes never left Alice´s so it was obvious they were having a silent conversation.

Not getting anything from Edward I turned to Alice. She was shaking her head still looking at Edward.

"What did you see Alice," Jasper asked. He was still rubbing her on her back while he continued to send waves of calm to the rest of us.

Kate finally relaxed a bit and focused on Alice. Edward and Emmet released their hold on her but Emmet looked tense, ready to grab her again at the first sign of movement.

"Felix and Demetri got to Tanya while she was fighting with Samantha," Alice began. "Samantha didn´t really put up that big of a fight since she was not a very skilled fighter. Felix grabbed Tanya and was about to drag her to an ally to finish her off when Demetri told him to wait. Demetri had looked around the town square noticing the pile of ashes that was once Simon and concluded that Tanya wasn´t in on this alone. He caught Edward and Bella´s scent in the square and got suspicious. Demetri has been around long enough to know that Tanya wouldn´t kill Edward or any of the Cullen family so he figured Edward and Bella must have been there and that it wasn´t them in that pile of ashes."

I gasped and so did Esme.

Carlisle got up from the bed and sighed. He turned to face Kate, Garret, Eleazar and Carmen.

"I´m really really sorry but we have to get out of here as fast as possible," he said while pleading reason.

"WHAT?!" Kate screamed. "What are you talking about? We have to save her. They spared her life and we have an opportunity to bring her home. We can´t leave her here."

"We have to," Carlisle said looking only at Kate.

"We can´t abandon her _twice_ in the same day," she spat out while glaring at Edward. If looks could kill Edward certainly would have dropped dead on the spot.

"Kate please listen to me," Carlisle begged.

"No I will not waste any more time arguing with you. Tanya would have done everything in her power to save one of you guys if you ever needed the help…."

"Really?" Rose asked while she looked at Kate with narrowed eyes.

Tanya just looked at her and said, "Yes she would. She just did."

"I remember a time not so long ago that she refused to help one of us in the time of need. In a time we _all_ were marked as dead. Why would we risk all of us today when you heard she clearly wanted to die?"

Rosalie could be a real bitch about things when she was shutting her emotions out, but this hurt her too. She had loved the Denali sisters for the past decades and it was painful for her to lose yet another cousin to the Volturi. Shutting emotions out was just her way of handling things.

"We´ve already apologized for that one time and we have tried to make up for it ever since," Kate said in a pained voice. Rosalie´s words had obviously hurt her very much. "I don´t think it´s fair to let Tanya pay for our mistake."

"That is not even the case now Kate," Carlisle stated. "First of all you have already been forgiven for that time you chose not to come, second of all we have to get out of here to prepare ourselves. We cannot safe Tanya today. I´m sorry but we may not be able to at all."

Kate fell to her knees again sobbing. Garret ran to her side and tried to comfort her.

"What does this mean?" Emmet asked. "Prepare for what?"

Carlisle looked at Eleazar. He had figured the outcome out as well.

"If Demetri indeed has caught Edward and Bella´s scent in the town square he will use it to their advantage to try to get rid of the Cullens for good this time," Eleazar answered. He knew just too well how the minds of Aro, Caius and Marcus worked. He had also worked alongside Demetri so he knew very well what kind of thoughts that crossed Demitri´s mind if he were to come across our scents.

"So we prepare to fight?" Emmet asked again now with a little bit of anticipation and hope in his voice.

"At least we have to prepare ourselves for the possibility of a fight," Carlisle said.

Emmet jumped while cheering. Hardly an appropriate response, but that´s Emmet for you.

"What does this mean?" Jacob finally spoke up. "What will they do now?"

"They are probably bringing Tanya to see Aro as we speak. In a matter of hours Aro will know the whole truth about this," Eleazar said.

So Aro was going to use his power on Tanya to get the answers. Caius had been desperate to find an excuse to execute us all years ago, but this might finally be the one thing Carlisle can´t charm our way out of. Maybe this time Aro won´t be as willing to stop and listen to his old friend.

"We have to leave now," Carlisle said.

We all nodded and headed for the airport. Kate had willingly followed but was still sobbing when we reached the airport. Nobody spoke a word till we sat on the plane. Jacob had taken a seat next to Nessie and she spoke for the first time since her accusations back at the hotel, "Mom, dad, Jacob. I need to talk to you guys about something. This may not be the time, but there´s some things I need to know."

* * *

**Please remember to review :)**

**Suggestions to the upcoming battle are also very welcome...**


	18. 7th Heaven

**I´m sorry that you have to wait so long for the chapters at the moment - I really do try to write faster, but work is taking up a lot of time these days :(**

**I´m hoping for a lot more reviews this time around - 3 won´t do ;)**

**And to my regular reviewers - I LOVE YOU GUYS :)**

**You always make my day :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**7****th**** Heaven**

_Renesmee Cullen_

Oh crap oh crap oh crap.

I had their attention now but I was totally freaking out. Did I really want to know their answers to my questions?

I wasn´t sure.

I looked up at my dad. I was sure he already knew what I was about to ask them. He looked both confused and a little scared. Right so I was probably not going to like what they had to say.

"Sure baby, you can ask us anything. What is it?" mom said back with a smile. She obviously didn´t know yet.

How was I supposed to do this the right way?

I knew that it was selfish wanting to know what had happened right now under these circumstances. But I just couldn´t die not knowing.

"Right," I started. "I´m not really sure how to begin."

"Nessie," dad said with slight warning in his tone. He just never wanted my mom to be hurt, I didn´t either, but this was not about hurting her or not. This was about me finding out the truth about my past and my future. In that scenario that I even had a future at all. I wanted to know the truth about my family.

"Dad, please you have to understand that I need to know this," I pleaded with him. He always avoided issues that would affect the family and especially upset my mom, but not this time. "I am old enough to know now Dad."

He looked me in the eyes for a few seconds. He looked like he was debating whether or not to argue with me. He narrowed his eyes and then nodded in defeat.

"I guess you have the right to know," he mumbled and turned his head and looked out the window.

"What is it," Jacob asked curious. He looked so cute when he was desperate to know something. I could feel my heart beat just a little bit faster and a smile came to my lips. My dad let out a small groan and rolled his eyes.

"Just go ahead baby," mom said while she took my dad´s hand in hers.

"Right. OK," I started again. "This Simon guy who held me prisoner knew stuff about you guys and what´s happened in the past." I took a quick glance up at my parents, my mom just looked at me eager for me to continue, my dad couldn´t look me in the eyes. He was starring at the floor; he looked like he was in pain. I hated hurting my dad, my hero, but I had to. In order to forgive him and understand him I had to know. Right now the whole image of my dad, the hero, was shattered to pieces. One thing was that he had just abandoned Tanya, leaving her to die to save him. It was a whole other issue for him to be leaving my mom like he did. For them to understand I had to start at the beginning of Simon´s story.

I started to explain about Simon´s connection to Victoria and they didn´t even look that surprised. Well maybe they already knew. Of course they knew my dad would have figured it out when he was listening to Simon´s thoughts. Simon was eager enough for people to know his true colors so I was pretty sure he wouldn´t hide his `perfect` plot from any of his intended victims.

Jasper was however very interested when he heard the part of Simon and Maria.

"Simon you say?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered him. Did he even pay attention? Dah!

He was quiet for a little while and the rest of us just looked at him. He was obviously going through some kind of mind archive of former soldiers he had trained. Then all of a sudden he nodded and motioned for me to continue, he must have remembered Simon and he didn´t seem to want to talk about him. Creepy.

"Well my first question is actually about you and dad, mom," I almost whispered it out. This was not going to be easy. My dad and his temper. Jikes.

My dad groaned, squeezed my mom´s hand and turned his face to look out the small window of the plane. That made my mom a bit nervous but she quickly collected herself and turned to face me again. She nodded.

"Simon told me that when Victoria was after you she had trouble getting to you because of the wolves," I started nervously.

"Yes," my mom then said a bit baffled. "The wolves was very helpful and helped protecting our family, but you already know that Nessie."

"I do know that they helped to fight the newborns," I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing I thought. "But I didn´t know that you needed extra protection for months because my dear hero of a dad left you alone in the woods. I didn´t have any idea that he turned his back on you."

My dad flinched at my words but didn´t speak or even turn to look at either of us. At least he didn´t let go of my mom´s hand.

My mom starred at me, shocked. She then squeezed my dad´s hand to reassure him or something. She gave me a small smile.

"Yes honey, he did that. But never in a million years must you think that he ever did that to hurt me. Your dad will always be my hero no matter what. What he did was a very selfless thing and I admire him for his strength as I could not have done what he did. It was stupid yes, but his intentions were pure," she said lovingly.

My dad still didn´t move and still wouldn´t look at any of us. But how could mom even say that he was still a hero? That he was selfless? Strong? None of it made sense to me. In my book he had behaved selfish, weak and a coward.

"How can it be selfless, strong and heroic to leave the love of your life unprotected in harm's way?" I asked. "That does not make sense to me at all."

My mom smiled again. What was with her anyway? I knew she was forgiving and had a big heart and all, but still? He betrayed her. He left her to die for crying out loud.

My dad who could hear the questions and accusations in my head finally turned to face me. His eyes were full of sorrow and pain. Good - they should be.

"Love is a powerful thing, baby," my mom said. "It makes you do things you never thought was possible. It also makes you do things you never thought you could or would do. It can make you both selfish and selfless. When your dad thought that he kept bringing me in danger instead of keeping me safe his only option was to leave me. In his eyes there was more danger around him than without him, so he told me that he had to leave."

"But you wouldn´t let him leave mom, you hardly go anywhere without him," I said. How could she have let him just walk away like that?

"I wouldn´t have let him take even a step away from me if I ever thought that I was good enough for him and that he loved me the way he does, baby," my mom said.

"But you knew that mom? Everybody knows that," I stated.

"Your mother never saw herself very clearly," my dad finally spoke. "She never thought she was good enough for me and she never truly believed that I loved her like she loved me. So when I told her I didn´t want her to come with me she interpreted it as if I didn´t want her anymore." He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor yet again. "And I didn´t contradict her in her assumption."

"YOU WHAT?" I screamed.

"Calm down Nessie baby," my mom said. "Your dad was right to assume that I would never ever have let him go if I thought he loved me back or if I thought I deserved him. All he had to do to break free from me was to implicate that I wasn´t good enough for him. I already knew that. I knew I couldn´t measure up. I don´t agree with your father´s choice of leaving me, but I do understand his intentions. You also have to understand that leaving me behind was the hardest thing you father ever had to do. As he was my whole life, I was his."

"But he left you there, unprotected" I claimed. I wasn´t going forgive him as easily as mom had done. They had to do better than this.

"As I said before baby, your dad thought that he and his surroundings were the biggest danger I was in. Your dad had no idea that Victoria was chasing me. Besides, I wasn´t unprotected," she said and send a glance towards Jacob. That was another thing. What had happened between those two? And did I really want to know?

"That reminds me of something else Simon said," I said looking over at Jacob now. He hadn´t said a thing during my questions.

"Simon claimed that mom was always followed by a lovesick puppy therefore she couldn´t be harmed," I said with s small accusation which was hardly fair. Jacob didn´t know that I was head over heels for him. Nor did he know that I was jealous as hell if he ever had feelings for anyone besides me. And I sure didn´t know if he had any romantic feelings towards me, so any accusations I was shooting his way were totally out of line. But I couldn´t help it, if he was in love with someone else, even if that someone else was my mom, I had to know now so that I could move on. Not. But if he was in love with my mom that would explain why he was around all the time if it wasn´t because of me. "Do you have any idea of what he was talking about Jacob?"

"I was there for your mom when she needed me," he answered looking a bit shocked at my not so subtle accusations. It seemed that I had been wrong in my hopes to have him return my feelings. It seemed that I had the option of letting him go or to fight and make him fall for me. The option was rather obvious since I could not let him go. I couldn´t imagine life without him. I didn´t want to imagine life without him.

"It would seem that you are ready to know the truth Nessie," my dad said. He must have heard my insecurities so now he was going to reassure me somehow. "Your mother and I have waited for the right time to tell you and I guess that time is here now, whether we like it or not. Jacob you are free to tell what you have been dying to tell her from the day she was born."

Dying to tell me something? My mom and dad knew something for this long and they kept it from me? And now was the time? Jeez, now I was really scared. Scared that my heart would break into a million pieces in a matter of seconds, only Jacob held the power to do so at this point. He was the owner of my heart, the keeper. I took a deep breath and looked into Jacob´s eyes.

His eyes were filled with emotions. Was that good or bad? What was he waiting for?

"We don´t have all day you know," I said impatiently. Better to get this over with I thought.

Now he was the one to inhale deeply. "Right. So here it goes. You know how I told you about how inseparable Quil and Claire are because of the imprinting thing?" he asked me very cautiously. He was nervous and his heart was pounding.

"Yes," I answered. Uh-uh was he going to tell me that he imprinted on my mom now? I had shivers run down my spine and tried to shake them of mentally. I didn´t succeed without my body physically moving.

"Does that gross you out?" Jacob asked quickly in response to my reaction. My dad let out a laugh and shook his head. We all turned to look at him. He better not ruin this.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"No not at all Jacob, please continue," I said. "All of us don´t know what´s going on in your head like Mr. Comedian over there."

"Well we all thought that imprinting was a rare thing and only happened to few. But when it happened to Sam, Jared, Quil and Paul it didn´t seem that rare to me. And then it happened to me too," Jacob explained.

Oh no. This was it then. The pain would come in just a few seconds. I closed my eyes.

"You imprinted on my mom didn´t you?" it came out of my mouth so quickly that I didn´t even register I had said it out loud.

Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and all the wolves all started laughing. I turned to give them my best killer look. That only made Emmet laugh even harder.

"He wishes," he laughed out. Rosalie hit him in the back of his head but still snickered.

"No I didn´t imprint on your mom, Nessie," Jacob said. He looked really pissed at Emmet´s little outburst. "And yes Emmet, at one point I really wished I had imprinted on her."

So it was true then, he was in love with my mom. I could feel my heart rate lower and I started to see black spots before my eyes. This could not be good, I felt so dizzy.

"But that all changed when I saw you Nessie," Jacob said trying to meet my eyes. "I have loved you with every beat of my heart from the first time I set my eyes on you. You changed my world, you _are _my world. I could not exist without you. You are the reason I breathe, you are the reason I do anything at all. I would do anything you ask me to. I love you Nessie, more than you´ll ever know."

"AAAWWWW," was the reaction throughout the plane, even my mom´s.

Did I just hear him say that he loved me? Did he just describe that I was the one he imprinted on? Really?

"Yes he did Nessie," my dad answered my thoughts.

Screw it, I thought and flung myself at Jacob. I kissed him fierce fully and with all the emotions I had in me. I had forgotten all my questions about Jacob and my mom, it didn´t matter anymore. I was the one who held Jacob now as he was the one who held me. The past was in the past. From now on I would only look at the future. My future with Jacob Black. Wow. My head was spinning again, but for a whole different reason this time.

I don´t know how long time we kissed, but it was way too soon that I heard someone clear their throat. I ignored it and just kissed Jacob again and again and again. I briefly wondered why I ever wasted my life doing anything but kissing Jacob Black. I never wanted to stop.

Again I heard one clearing their throats. Enough with the plotting on bursting my bubble already. I had no intentions on breaking the kiss. I heard my dad chuckle at my rebellious thoughts.

"Get a room," Emmet laughed.

"Emmet Cullen, don´t you even start giving them any ideas," mom of course was appalled by the suggestion of her little girl being alone in a room with the love of her life.

Emmet just let out his booming laugh and ignored her.

"Nessie, Jacob," Carlisle tried to get our attention. "We´re in Seattle and have been for quite a while now." He was also chuckling.

"Yes please break it up guys. I can´t handle all the love and desire you guys radiate," Jasper laughed.

Jacob chuckled against my lips and that made me chuckle too. I was so happy at this point and I never wanted to break away. I was in 7th heaven. Jacob finally did pull away from my kiss and placed his forehead against mine. I pouted the best I had learned by watching Alice my whole life and Jacob laughed and sighed.

"I love you Nessie, but we have to get off the plane and head back home. We have to be ready for what´s to come," Jacob said in a voice filled with regret.

"Right," I said. I had forgotten about the impending doom. I had enjoyed my moment of total ignorance – back to reality then. "I love you too Jacob Black," I said as I had realized I hadn´t told him yet. He flashed the biggest and happiest smile I had ever seen. He placed a small kiss on my lips and stood up. He reached for my hand and I took it without a second thought.

When we were back at our cars I realized there was still some unfinished business I had to attend to. There was still something that I had yet to say although I had made up my mind a long time ago. When my lips meet Jacob´s for the first time a lot of pieces fell into place and everything felt right and I had to make up for the pain I had caused.

"Dad, Mom. Can I talk to you before we go?" I asked.

"Of course, Nessie," mom said. Dad already knew what I wanted to say so he just hugged me and smiled at me.

"It´s OK Nessie, we love you," he said.

"I know you do dad, but I have to tell you that I´m very sorry that I ever doubted what you guys had and still have. I don´t agree with you dad in your decision to leave your love behind. But I had a little epiphany when I was... err... kissing…" I totally blushed, "Jacob back there. And I understand you only tried to protect her. I know that you will never stop blaming yourself and that you can never forgive yourself either. But I forgive you dad, like mom has. I love you too much to hold anything against you. From now on we look forward."

If my dad could cry he looked like he would and so did my mom. We all hugged and they turned to get in the car. Jacob came to my side and he hugged me too.

"I´m so proud of you Ness," he whispered in my ear. His warm breath in my ear made my knees week and I giggled. Great, I was a lovesick teenager. Jacob kissed my forehead and led me to the car.

Because of my dad´s driving we were home in no time. The family went inside to talk strategy; the wolves went back to La Push to check in with Sam and his pack. Jacob had to go with them of course so I placed myself on the couch and started daydreaming.

I heard Carlisle go up to his study and the rest of them kept on talking. In a matter of minutes or seconds my daydreaming had pulled me into sleep. I dreamt of the most wonderful future with Jacob. After a while I felt a couple of warm arms around me and I smiled in my sleep. Jacob held me there for a long time while I was sleeping peacefully.

The door swung upon and I heard Seth´s panicked voice, "Jacob," he called. I sat up immediately and looked from Jacob to Seth confused.

"It´s Leah," Seth said. "She´s gone."

Seth fell to the floor sobbing.

* * *

**Uh-uh.... I´ll try not to make you wait a whole week this time...**

**If you remeber to review, I´ll proberbly make it faster ;)**


	19. Loosing Family

**So here it is guys. Sorry for the delay.**

**I have been writing and then rewriting this chapter. I was never really satisfied with it. And on top of that I got sick so I wasn´t able to write. **

**I hope you´ll forgive me for the long wait. And I know this chapter sucks, I just had to get on with it so I gave up trying :)**

**A huge shout out to my 3 loyal reviewers: DanielWhite, Lemon Verbena and docsmilitarywife, you guys are great. So this one is all for you guys :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Loosing family**

_Jacob Black_

All I could think about the entire flight home was how much I loved the girl beside me and when I was finally able to tell her all about the imprinting thing I was really nervous. I had played this part in my head a million times or more. There just never seemed to be a perfect explanation for the phenomenon that was imprinting. I decided to start with a couple she knew of, so that she wouldn´t feel too weird with the whole age difference thing. Quil and Claire, the perfect example to make her understand our situation.

She understood perfectly, right until she had the impression that I had imprinted on Bella. I almost panicked and Emmet´s comment that I wished I had didn´t exactly help my panic.

Well might as well just put it out there.

"No I didn´t imprint on your mom, Nessie," Jacob said. I shot a glare at Emmet. "And yes Emmet, at one point I really wished I had imprinted on her."

I looked at Nessie and studied her reaction. She looked hurt. Why hurt? Maybe she got the wrong impression with the whole Bella thing. I had to continue before she would conclude something on her own.

"But that all changed when I saw you Nessie," I said in a soft voice trying to meet her eyes. "I have loved you with every beat of my heart from the first time I set my eyes on you. You changed my world, you _are _my world. I could not exist without you. You are the reason I breathe, you are the reason I do anything at all. I would do anything you ask me to. I love you Nessie, more than you´ll ever know."

Nessie just looked stunned. I wasn´t sure that was even a good thing. And then silence as she furrowed her brows.

"AAAWWWW," was the reaction throughout the plane, even Bella´s.

"Yes he did Nessie," Edward spoke out loud with a sigh. He was having a hard time letting go. I could totally understand why.

Her reaction was immediate. She forcefully pressed her lips on mine. Who knew she could react like that?

Well I for one wasn´t going to complain any time soon. She could kiss me like that for every second of every day for all I cared. She was perfect.

It was however quite embarrassing when someone cleared their throat to let us know we weren´t alone. I had completely forgotten that we were surrounded by Nessie´s family and the whole pack. On one hand I wished that we had shared our first kiss alone and under better circumstances, but on the other hand it was still perfect.

I never wanted my lips to leave her soft lips. Even Emmet´s and Jasper´s comments couldn´t get to me.

Nessie was freaking kissing me.

I couldn´t help myself, I kept kissing the perfect girl and kept ignoring the others. It was very rude, I knew that, but I just couldn´t stop. I had never felt like this before in my life and I absolutely loved it.

Finally I heard Carlisle say something about us being in Seattle and that we had things to do. It all came back to me at that point, we didn´t have time to wallow. Even though wallowing sounded pretty great just about now. I loved wallowing.

Obviously Jasper felt the love too since he commented on it. I couldn´t help but chuckle a little at the thought of him feel what I felt. That truly was a weird power to have. Nessie also chuckled and I could feel her sweet breath in my mouth. So very intoxicating. I had waited so long for this feeling and now it was finally here.

I finally pulled away from Nessie´s lips, hopefully there would be plenty of time later on to show her just how much I loved her. Wait a minute, I could just tell her I loved her again now. Yes, no time like the present.

"I love you Nessie, but we have to get off the plane and head back home. We have to be ready for what´s to come," I said. Talk about bad timing, but I was still grateful for the opportunity to finally tell her the truth.

"Right," Nessie said. "I love you too Jacob Black."

Time stood still.

I could feel the smile on my face grow.

I couldn´t believe it.

My life finally felt complete.

Nessie loves me too.

It had been an emotional flight for Nessie so she had to talk to Bella and Edward before we drove off to the house.

"Dad, Mom. Can I talk to you before we go?" she asked.

"Of course, Nessie," Bella said. Edward looked at her and his eyes softened.

"It´s OK Nessie, we love you," he said.

"I know you do dad, but I have to tell you that I´m very sorry that I ever doubted what you guys had and still have. I don´t agree with you dad in your decision to leave your love behind. But I had a little epiphany when I was... err... kissing…" Nessie blushed. She looked like a Greek goddess. "Jacob back there. And I understand you only tried to protect her. I know that you will never stop blaming yourself and that you can never forgive yourself either. But I forgive you dad, like mom has. I love you too much to hold anything against you. From now on we look forward."

They all hugged each other.

"I´m so proud of you Ness," I whispered in Nessie´s ear.

After we had returned to the Cullen house my pack and I had agreed we needed to inform Sam and his pack of what had happened in the last couple of days. Leaving Nessie was not easy, but I would hurry, me being the alpha and all I kind of had to go.

I just had a very hard time coming down from my high; Nessie freaking Cullen loves me back. The grin on my face both in wolf form and in human form was huge.

"_Yeah we kind of heard that already, Jake," _Leah thought. ¨

I knew I was a pain, but she couldn´t burst my bubble no matter how hard she tried. Nessie freaking Cullen, the name just kept swirling in my head. I knew this day would come someday, but I´d just like to say, Oh My God. She kissed me.

Seth chuckled and shook his big head. "_Dude, that was awesome. I´m really happy for you."_

You could always count on Seth to be positive and supportive. Guess it doesn´t run in the family though.

"_Hey!" _Leah shouted. _"I can be supportive. I just don´t wanna keep hearing about it. Let alone feeling what you´re feeling all the time."_

I knew from previous experience that it wasn´t very funny to be in a pack with ones who already imprinted when you yourself hadn´t gotten there yet. But I still couldn´t help it. My insides were just bubbling.

"_Thanks so much for reminding me of my lack of imprinting," _Leah snorted.

"_Can´t you just be happy for the guy?"_ Seth asked his sister.

"_Sure. If he could just keep his lovey dovey feelings to himself. That would be just peachy," _Leah responded.

"_It was really nice the way you explained it all to her,"_Quil said, "_I might just come back one day for your advice. I´m really honored that you could use my situation to clarify the whole situation. I just hope that Claire someday will be just as understanding as Nessie were."_

Ah yes. It was strange that Quil and Claire still hadn´t reached that level of love yet, Claire was still just about 10 years old, so she wasn´t near ready yet. Poor Quil, he had to wait so long to feel what I felt.

"_I don´t mind," _Quil answered. _"I´m sure she´s worth it."_

"_Could we please just focus on finding Sam and his pack and get this over and done with. Then you can all go back to your girls," _Leah said in a harsh tone.

She was right though. The sooner we had this done, the sooner I could get back to Nessie. I sure wouldn´t mind another kiss.

"_JACOB," _Leah shouted again.

Sorry.

We found Sam and the others pretty easily, since I could communicate with Sam because of the whole Alpha thing.

We told the whole story about our trip to Italy, the bloodsuckers who took Nessie away, Tanya´s attempt at saving the day and finally the danger ahead. This would also include Sam´s pack since the Volturi yet again would come in close proximity of the people of Forks and La Push.

Sam nodded and took a deep breath.

"Life sure is interesting with the Cullens around," Sam said sarcastically. I knew he would always be there to fight when the safety of his people were at stake. He just hated the fact that one of the people at stake was Emily. And I knew just how he felt. Nobody would crumble a hair on Nessie´s head and then live to tell about it.

I gave Sam a small smile and said, "All in a good days work, Sam."

Both of the packs were eager to kick some bloodsucker ass, but we were all a bit nervous as well. The Volturi was not your everyday bloodsucker.

"Seth, Leah. Your mother is at Jacob´s house arranging something for the wedding. Both her and Charlie have been worried about you," Sam said.

"I´ll go see mom then if you´ll run to Charlie´s," Seth said to Leah. Leah nodded and went into the woods to phase again.

"See ya, losers," Seth said with a huge grin. He was excited to be able to fight alongside the Cullens again. He could probably go as the Cullen mascot if this was a football game. Little goofy Seth.

"I´ll run back to the Cullen house. I know Carlisle is trying to get a hold of reinforcements so I guess we´ll talk later when we know more, okay?" I asked Sam.

"Yes," he said grinning. "And good luck at the Cullen house." He winked at me. Sam freaking winked. Oh well, love could do that to a guy I guess.

"Tuttelu," Paul grinned. "Oh and by the way, your sister says hi."

I shuddered. Seriously, my sister must have a serious brain tumor to keep up with that dude.

I ran off leaving the rest of them to greet their family. I knew Seth would say hello to my dad for me so I found it more urgent to see Nessie again.

Nessie was sleeping on the couch when I got back to the house. She looked so peaceful. She looked so beautiful. She was all mine. I smiled and placed myself underneath her and just held her. This was really nice. I could get used to this.

We sat there for a little while until Seth came panting through the door.

"Jacob," Seth called. I could hear in his voice that something was terribly wrong. I sat up and faced him. Nessie started to wake up so I gently pushed her to a sitting position.

"It´s Leah. She´s gone," Seth cried out. He fell to the floor sobbing.

"What do you mean she´s gone?" I said. She wouldn´t run away at a time like this would she? No, she wouldn´t. Maybe it was something important. But then surely she would be back. Leah never bailed in a time of need.

"I mean she´s dead," Seth cried out in hysterics.

Dead? Leah dead? No she couldn´t be. I was at a loss for words. If she had died then I would have failed a member of my pack. No I would have failed my pack in general. I stood up from the couch and went to Seth. I sat down beside him holding him.

"Tell me everything," I said. I tried to comfort him but I was losing it myself. I had to be strong for the rest of the pack. I had to. They needed me now.

"She... She…," he stuttered. He was in no state to continue the story. He started to whimper, "it should have been me… it should have been me…"

"Shhh," I soothed him the best I could. Nessie had gotten up from the couch and was holding Seth too. She was so compassionate. She send me a worried look and continued to rock Seth back and forth.

Bella and Edward came in to the room and saw the scene before them. Edward furrowed his brows and gasped.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice," he called. They were down the stairs in a second.

"What´s happened?" Carlisle asked.

"It´s Leah. She´s dead," Edward answered.

Bella and the rest of the Cullens gasped.

"She ran to see Charlie and to let him know we were all back safe. When she got close to the house she saw two unfamiliar figures lurking around. She heard them knock on the door and she saw Charlie open it. That´s when she was hit with their smell. Vampires. She ran faster and started howling. She vampires turned around and smiled. Before she knew what had happened Leah was on the ground screaming in pain," Edward explained.

Once again the Cullens gasped.

"Jane," Rosalie said with a scowl.

"And Demetri," Edward answered. "Leah was killed trying to protect Charlie."

Edward looked down at Bella and gave her a squeeze. Bella looked like she was going to pass out.

"Charlie," she breathed out.

"I don´t know what happened after that, love. I´m sorry," Edward answered her.

Bella looked at Alice and immediately Alice´s eyes glazed over. When she came back from her vision she looked like she was in pain.

"He´s still alive, but barely," Alice said.

"But why Charlie?" Esme asked.

"They found out he knew too much from Tanya´s mind. Aro sent Jane and Demetri to collect Charlie right away. They plan to interrogate him and then if they find him fitting they will give him the choice of being killed or changed," Alice explained.

"We have to stop them," Bella panted.

Given the choice, what would Charlie choose? Maybe they wouldn´t even give him the choice after all. They don´t usually give the offer to someone who´s not beneficial to their guard. On top of that Charlie is Bella´s dad, so he´ll never choose sides against her. Changing him would only weaken the Volturi.

Edward looked at me and nodded. We couldn´t say it out loud. If Bella found out that Charlie was more likely to be killed than changed she would lose it for sure.

Maybe some kind of plan was already in motion for us to stand up against the Volturi. I turned to face Carlisle.

"We have been able to contact a few of our former allies from the last time we faced the Volturi," Carlisle said. "It´s however not easy to get a hold of everybody when nomads don´t usually run around with a cell phone in their pockets."

"The wolves are all ready to fight alongside you," I said.

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, Jacob," he said. "You´re as much a part of this family than any of us."

I felt a wave of happiness run trough me at his words but it was quickly drowned out by Seth´s sobbing. I had to be there for my other family now. Leah´s death would be revenged, even if it was the last thing I did. Today we lost a member of our family.

* * *

**Just so you know, I can´t read your thoughts. So leave a review to let me know what they are :)**

**Thank you all for reading :)**

**P.S. I´ve got a new story up (AU) - one-shot at the moment. Check it out :)**


	20. Delivering Bad News

**Long time no update, I know.**

**Here´s chapter 20.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Delivering Bad News**

_Jacob Black_

An hour had passed.

Seth was still on his knees on the floor sobbing. Nessie was still trying to comfort him.

Bella was also in a state shifting between rage and chock. Her father was gone and we had no idea how to save him under these circumstances. Since Seth had phased back to his human form the second he heard Leah die and he had only seen us at the Cullen house nobody else knew yet. The two packs had no idea, Sue had no idea.

Oh My God. Sue didn´t know her daughter had been brutally murdered and her fiancé was kidnapped by vicious vampires. How were we supposed to tell her all of this?

I knew that Seth was in no condition to tell anybody anything so I guessed that me being the alpha and all, I had to do it. I had absolutely no idea what to say or how to do it. I let out a breath I didn´t know I had been keeping and sighed.

Edward looked me in the eyes and nodded. He must have heard my decision and the insecurities.

"Jasper and I will go with you, Jake," Edward said.

A little moral support couldn´t hurt now could it? And Jasper could maybe calm Sue down a little bit so that she could deal with it all. But then again, who deals with the loss of the only daughter and a fiancé all at once? Poor woman.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"G-ggggo wh-where?" Seth stuttered between sobs.

"It´s nothing you have to worry about right now, Seth," Nessie said, "I´m sure Jake will handle whatever it is along with dad and uncle Jasper."

She was right, I would handle this. I would at least try. But he had the right to know. He needed to know. Now was not the time to treat him like a little kid. He wasn´t a little kid anymore.

"I have to go see your mother, Seth," I explained. "She needs to be told what happened before she returns to Charlie´s house and finds it," I glanced at Bella nervously, "empty."

Bella was holding up quite bravely. She was a very strong woman, but she had gone through more than you could expect anyone to cope with during the last couple of days. Her dad was all she had left of her human family since Renee couldn´t find out what really had happened. Bella had always known her dad couldn´t stay alive forever, but this was hardly the way she thought she would lose him.

"I´ll go too," Seth said in a small voice. He had stopped the flow of tears and was only dry sobbing at the moment. He wasn´t fit to go anywhere.

"Don´t worry about it Seth," I said. "I´ll handle it. You just take whatever time you need to…"

Seth cut me off before I could continue, "I have to go. My mom will need me after this. Don´t make me stay away, Jake. Please."

I wasn´t trying to keep him away from his mother. I was only trying to spare him the heartache. Seth was such a bubbly boy, always happy and cheerful. His smile could light up an entire room and now his world had shattered. I couldn´t bear to watch him break down any more. I would do anything for this kid.

"I´m not forbidding you anything, Seth, I just don´t think that is a good idea Seth," I tried to reason with him. Obviously I couldn´t forbid him to see his own mother, I just didn´t think that he would help much.

"Please Jake," he sobbed, "I´m all she has now."

I couldn´t do anything but nod. He was right of course. Who was I anyway to say what he could and couldn´t do. I wasn´t able to protect him or Leah earlier so what would be different now?

"Let´s go then," Bella said.

Both Edward and Jasper looked at her questioningly.

"Of course I´m going too," she said, "It´s my dad you know. And Leah would have been my step sister in a matter of weeks. Sue´s family now. And there´s no point in discussing it."

"Of course love," Edward said.

Right, the group was growing by the second. We had to go now or else we would probably all go and that would be a bit too much.

"Come on then," I said.

Seth, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Nessie all got to their feet and were headed for the door. I locked eyes with Nessie and shot her a questioning glare.

"Moral support for you," she mouthed.

I smiled. The love of my life, the only woman for me ever, was the only kind of support I needed. I was very thankful for her love and her caring nature at this point.

We drove quickly and quietly to La Push and came to a stop in front of my house. Sue was in there with my dad totally oblivious. I was going to need the help from my dad to manage this. Sue could not be left unguarded until this whole mess was over. That also meant that she was to stay at the rez.

I took a couple of deep breaths and felt a wave of calm flod over me. Thank heavens for Jasper.

I opened my door and walked to the house followed by the others.

"Give me a minute to explain and then come in," I said trying to sound confident.

They all nodded except for Seth.

"Please Seth; this is going to be very overwhelming for your mom. I think it will ease the stress a bit if it´s not so crowded at first," I pleaded.

He thought about it for a minute and finally nodded.

I took a deep breath again, opened the door and took a step inside.

"Hey Jake," Sue said. "It´s good to have you back."

She was smiling and beaming. Pre wedding glows came off of her in thick waves. She was so happy, how could anybody do this to her? How could anybody break this good and kind woman's heart? I was about to.

I sighed looking down at the floor.

"What´s wrong Jake?" my dad asked. Figures he would be the one to notice something was wrong.

"You better sit down," I almost whispered it out. I couldn´t look Sue in the eyes so I just starred at my dad. I tried to signal to him that this was bad, this was really bad, it looked like he understood because he took Sue´s hand and lead her to the couch. Sue sat down and my dad didn´t let go of her hand.

"I have something to tell you and it´s very hard to have to do so," I started. I was shaking all over, not from anger - I wasn´t near phasing, but I was shaking all over because I didn´t know what to do. I had no idea how to tell her this and I was almost breaking down in front of her.

"Go on son," my dad said. "Whatever you have to say just say it."

Again I took a deep breath in and sighed while letting it out.

"When Seth came here to tell you that we were back, Leah ran to Charlie´s house to let him know that we were all safe. When Leah arrived at the house she saw a couple of unknown figures in front of the door. She slowed down because she didn´t want to disturb Charlie and his visitors but then she caught the scents of vampires," I explained. My eyes were at the floor the whole time. I couldn´t bear to look at them. To let both my dad and Sue know that I have let them down in the worst possible way. I couldn´t take it.

They gasped at the word vampires. I took a few deep breaths again and continued. "She then saw the hooded figures smelling like vampires were indeed the ones in front of Charlie´s door. She ran as fast as she could and jumped in front of them. Before she could do anything else they reacted."

I had to look up now because I couldn´t even hear Sue and my dad breathing. They both looked at me with horror in their eyes. I couldn´t continue, I just couldn´t.

"I… I´m so so-sorry," I cracked sobbing and fell to the floor on my knees. I lost the battle against the tears, they just kept on coming. The blame was mine and I couldn´t handle it. I felt so ashamed. I had been sitting in my own little world full of bliss while a member of my pack had been killed. A member of my pack who trusted me with her life. I couldn´t have failed in a worse way.

I heard the door open and the others came in. Seth immediately ran to hold his mother who was still in shock. Of course she still didn´t know what had happened. Jasper sent waves of calm all through the room.

"What do you mean they reacted?" my dad asked. "What happened?"

"Leah tried to save Charlie from the vampires at his doorstep so she jumped in between them," Edward continued the story.

"What do you mean she tried?" Sue asked in a whisper. "Where is she?"

"She didn´t make it mom," Seth cried. His eyes were full of tears and his voice was cracking. "They killed her before she had the time to do anything."

"NOOOO!" Sue screamed. She started screaming and crying. The pain she was experiencing was unbearable. And this was only half of it.

Jasper could hardly stand to be in the room with all this pain and sorrow going on but he kept going and was sending waves of calm throughout the room over and over again. We were all hurting, but Jasper was hurting the most. He could feel his own pain and then he could also feel all of our hurt. That must have been unbearable.

Bella took a step forward letting go of Edward´s hand. She stopped for a minute and then slowly moved to sit in front of Sue.

"Sue," she said in a low voice. "The vampires took Charlie with them. They haven't hurt him yet, but they plan to. They just don´t know yet if they are going to kill him or turn him."

Sue looked at Bella with panic in her eyes.

"No," she whispered.

"We will do everything we can to bring him back safely. We will stop at nothing to save my dad. Do you hear me Sue? We _will_ get him back," Bella said in a hard voice. She looked determined.

"We have to," Bella whispered almost too low for Sue and Billy to hear.

My dad looked at Edward and Edward nodded. My dad had obviously asked a question in his mind.

"The vampires that came to Charlie´s house came from the Volturi. They had found out that Charlie knows of our secret and the punishment for that is death," Edward explained.

"The Volturi?" my dad asked.

"The Volturi is our kind´s leaders. They uphold the law and punish those who does not condone to the rules. We actually only have one rule, and that is secrecy," Edward answered.

My dad nodded. He didn´t need further explanation to know that we were in deep shit. His best friend was in deep shit. He held on to Sue´s hand trying to comfort her and patted Seth on the back with his free hand.

Bella hugged Sue and Seth and came back to Edward´s arms. They now needed family time, healing time so we would leave them alone.

"Keep her safe dad," I said. "You have to keep her here. It´s not safe for her out of the rez."

My dad nodded but said nothing. I turned for the door.

Before we walked out of the door Sue called my name.

"Jake, this wasn´t your fault. You are not to blame for this. Please don´t blame yourself," she sobbed.

Tears started streaming down my face again and I ran over to hug both her and Seth before I would leave them alone.

We went back to the Cullen house, again driving in silence all the way. Now we had to start planning. We had to save Charlie and we had to keep our families safe. Nothing else mattered now.

* * *

**I have almost given up on asking for reviews - almost ;)**

**Please let me know what you think so far...**

**Remember to check out my new story "Sacred Blood" :)**


	21. Preparation

**Holiday time and a wave of insecurities made it hard for me to write as much.**

**Here´s chapter 21 - a little filler and information chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Preparation**

Thank God for Alice. Her ability to see the future and know exactly what the Volturi was going to do would help us once again. If nothing changed then we would have about a week and a half until we once again would face Aro and his supporters in the clearing.

Even Carlisle had given up on the possibility of speaking us out of this one. He knew that this time it would come to a fight. There was no point in pretending. But never the less was he going to try to reason with them first. He knew it wouldn´t make any difference what so ever, but he never stopped hoping that there was some goodness in Aro. His faith in his beliefs that there is good in all people wouldn´t budge. Not even now.

There wasn´t a lot of time to sit and wallow in self pity. Plans had to be made. We had to fight this – somehow. Personally I was glad to be distracted by all the planning, the mere thought of my dad being held captive by the most viscous vampires in history was sure to freak me out. I therefore kept myself busy at all times, helping Edward, Jasper and Carlisle planning.

So far we had been able to contact a few of our former allies with positive outcome.

Kate, Garret, Eleazar and Carmen never left for Alaska after we returned from Italy; they had just as much at stake in this as we did. And they were family after all.

Maggie, Siobhan and Liam would arrive from Ireland soon. They had a new member to their coven, Keith. Maggie had found Keith on a hunting trip; he was undergoing the change and had been abandoned by his maker. Maggie took Keith back to their house and took care of him during his first year. A special bond had been created between them so Maggie had finally found her one true love. Keith also had a special power; with his eyes he was able to freeze one person for as long as he could hold focus on it. A very valuable gift.

Carlisle was very fascinated with this new power and was very confident that alongside with my shield we could neutralize not only Alec and Jane but Chelsea as well. That would leave Aro without his two best weapons and their most valuable means of protection. But that was just all in theory and we would probably still be out numbered.

We had some serious recruiting to do.

Aro would come full force from Volterra once again, but this time he would bring even more witnesses. There was no way that he would just let us walk away this time around. We had grown stronger since the last time, but was it enough?

Luckily we had formed kind of an alliance 5 years ago when we confronted Aro last time. And this would be the time to call in all the favors we could.

Carlisle had already been in contact with Stefan and Vladimir. To no one's surprise they were in right away. They had actually managed to round up some possible warriors to their little army. Since the last confrontation in the clearing Stefan and Vladimir had not given up, they were still just as eager to bring the Volturi to their knees as ever. In order to do that they needed help, and lots of it.

Most of the vampires around the world feared the Volturi and didn´t have the nerve to stand against them. Some even liked having the safety net of our ´leaders´; they would choose Aro´s side in the most likely confrontation to come. We had to choose our allegiances wisely.

Stefan and Vladimir had proudly told Carlisle that they would gladly join us and so would their 12 followers. None of them had any special abilities, but it was quantity. We would need all the fighters we could muster.

We had to look past a few of our former witnesses since it was crucial that we knew which side they would ultimately choose. There would be no need for us to add to Aro´s group. Therefore we would not contact Amun and Kebi; they had wavered the last time. This time we had to be sure. We were however hoping to be able to contact Benjamin and Tia. So far we´ve had no luck in finding them.

This time around we were sure that it would come to a fight so we would also leave out Alistair. His fears of becoming a target of the Volturi were far too great a risk. He would either run or turn on us.

Siobhan had promised to locate Charles and Makenna on their way here since we had not been able to contact them either.

Jasper had called in yet another favor from Peter and Charlotte, there was no doubt that they would show up. Jasper had even considered Maria, but had decided that she was too unstable. When it all came down to the fight she would choose to support whomever had the upper hand. As much as she had liked Jasper in the past, he was not worth dying over.

Rosalie and Emmet had flown to the Amazon to round up Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina. We were still waiting for their call. We were hoping they would be back in a couple of days so we could go through our battle plan together before the show down.

That only left Mary and Randall. We hadn´t been able to find them either but Garret had gone out trying to pull a few strings among the nomads.

5 years ago, when we agreed to meet up again if the Volturi ever caused trouble again, we hoped we wouldn´t have to. At least not under these circumstances.

Since Emmet, Rosalie and Garret was out on recruiting missions all the rest of us could do was wait and that was bad. Waiting gave room to think. Waiting gave time to wallow.

I had used some of that time to wonder what could´ve, would´ve and should´ve happened.

Nobody had spoken of the fact that Tanya´s sacrifice came with a higher price than her life, but we had all thought about it. We would never know what would have happened if she hadn´t joined us in the town square a couple of days ago. Maybe we would have been able to get out on top without being taken by Felix and Demetri. Edward, Jacob and I made a pretty good tag team since we all knew each other so well and with my shield, Edward´s mindreading and Jacob´s strength we were not just siding ducks. On top of that we had motivation, our daughter and the love of our life was in danger. You would be amazed in how much power that kind of adrenaline causes.

I sighed out loud when I again thought, could´ve, would´ve, should´ve

Edward turned towards me and gave me a questioning glare.

I simply shook my head not wanting to open that Pandora's Box.

I had to focus on trying to save Charlie. My dad did not deserve this fate, he deserved to get the fairytale wedding to Sue and then live happily ever after. Unlike me he would not gain anything but pain in the everlasting life as a vampire, if he was even lucky enough not to be killed. Sue was his whole world now. Of course he would still have me, Nessie and the rest of the Cullens but that´s not how life is supposed to be. I would do everything in my power to secure Charlie his happily ever after.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked me.

I shrugged, he wouldn´t leave it until he knew. He worried too much about me.

"Just the could´ve, would´ve, should´ve," I answered and looked towards Kate. I bowed my head in shame. Who was I anyway to not be grateful for the sacrifice Tanya had made. She did have the best intentions, thoughtless yes, but she wished us no harm.

Edward followed my eyes towards Kate and then turned around to face me again. He placed a finger under my chin and pulled it up so I could look him in the eyes.

"It´s okay, love. I understand. We´ll get through this, I promise," Edward said in his soothing voice.

I knew he meant well, but this was out of our hands, we had to play it by ear. And I did not like the sound of that.

Jacob had been really great towards Nessie these last couple of days. She had been hanging out in La Push every day so she wouldn´t have to walk around in this tension. She was devastated that one of her best friends had lost his sister. On top of that her granddad was missing, her only link to the human world, gone. Jacob had a way to make her forget her worries for a little while, just like Edward had done so many times for me.

Their love was truly amazing to watch, they were without a doubt made for each other.

Seth had spent the last couple of days with his mother. He had however let Jacob know that he was ready and willing to fight. He had sworn that he was ready and focused. Jacob had understood the need to avenge Leah and also knew that a small part of Seth wouldn´t miss this fight for anything in the world. Both packs would fight with us once again.

Edward pulled me to the couch, sat down and placed me on his lap. He pulled me close to his chest and I happily placed my head on his shoulder. This was home for me. My safe place. It didn´t take long before Edward´s intentions were revealed, he started placing small kisses down my neck and up again towards my jaw line.

"Are you trying to distract me, Edward?" I asked chuckling.

"Am I that obvious?" Edward asked not removing his mouth from my neck.

"You are," I answered. "But please don´t stop."

I could feel Edward´s mouth pulling up in a mischievous grin. This was heaven. It would never stop to amaze me just how much in love I still was with my husband. The effect he still had on me sent chills down my spine. I loved that feeling.

We had been together for so long now that we didn´t need to be able to read the thoughts of each other in these kind of situations. Edward´s distractions had worked; I was lost in my love and lust for my husband. As soon as Edward had felt that he got to his feet, picked me up bridal style and ran at inhuman speed to his old room.

When we reached the room he quickly placed me on the bed and turned for the stereo. He put on Debussy and smiled my crooked smile. Oh how I loved that man.

We spent the whole night making love over and over again. It wasn´t until the first beams of the morning sun reached the room that we found our way back to reality.

I groaned at the thought of returning to reality.

"Carlisle´s heard from Rose and Emmet," Edward said looking down at me with his beautiful eyes. "They´ve found Zafrina and they´re all going to come back with them."

I let out a sigh of relief. We needed them now more than ever.

"I´m afraid we´ll doom them," I said in a small voice. As usual Edward heard me.

"They are fully aware of the odds," he answered. "They come of their own free will; we would never force anyone to stand alongside us in this battle."

"I know," I sighed. "I just wish that we wouldn´t need to endanger so many of our wonderful friends." They deserved better after all.

"Alice is coming. We´d better get decent," Edward chuckled.

"What does she want?" I asked. She´d better not try to play Bella Barbie today, I was in no state to be patient and forgiving so Bella Barbie was out of the question.

"She´s singing the National anthem of Great Britain over and over again, so I have no idea love," he answered looking gleeful. "Knowing Alice it´s either great news or very bad news. Either way she doesn´t want me to know before you do. Or for me to warn you."

I groaned and braced myself for hurricane Alice.

She knocked on the door just 30 seconds later.

"Come in, Alice," I said.

"If you two are done escaping reality then Edward, you´re needed at Carlisle´s office," Alice said.

Oh no. Edward was needed somewhere else and would leave me to deal with a secretive Alice. Oh joy.

"I´ll come with you Edward?" I said more as a question than as a fact.

"Sorry Bella. But you´re coming with me," Alice said with a twinkle in her eye.

This time I mentally groaned. What was going on?

Edward was not happy that we were separated right now, but he must have heard something from Alice´s mind because he simply nodded. Before he left the room he bent over and gave me a passionate kiss. He didn´t break it until Alice cleared her throat to let us know we weren´t alone.

"Don´t worry Edward. I´ll take good care of her," Alice said with a grin.

Seriously, what was up with the pixie?

Alice waited until Edward had closed the door behind him before she squealed. Really squealing? Now?

"Oh quit worrying Bella. I´m not here to torture you. I just want to take you hunting, just us girls. You need a healthy little break from Edward´s form of distractions," she said giggling.

I would have blushed if I still could. On the other hand I had a really hard time accepting the fact that she would settle for a hunting trip for our alone time. That was so out of character for her.

"Now we just need to find something for you to wear for our girl's night out," she squealed.

Of course. There it was, the condition.

I sighed but retreated. I didn´t have the strength to fight her and it was however just clothes. I would have to get on my knees later to thank a certain man upstairs that it wasn´t the whole package deal today.

Alice stopped on her way to the door and turned to face me.

"I didn´t know you prayed Bella?" she said after her vision had ended.

I giggled. "I do now," I said.

* * *

**You now hold the power to release me from my insecurities - review ;)**

**Next up will be the fighting chapters - I´m a bit nervous about those, so hepl me out a bit... Boost my confidence - PLEEEAAAAASE??!! :)**

**I´ll send a preview of what´s to come to all of my reviewers :)**


	22. Confrontation

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Confrontation**

A week had passed. We were as ready as we could be.

We had successfully gathered our allies and friends. It had gone up and beyond what we could have hoped for.

Everyone was ready to fight if it had to come to that. Nobody would be satisfied just being a witness this time around. The Volturi had to be stopped, we all knew it.

Nessie was really excited that all of the people who had helped save her almost 6 years ago were back. She was enjoying her time around Zafrina; they had both missed each other so much. It almost seemed as if Jake was feeling a bit left out.

The wolves came around daily to go over our strategy plans for the expected fight. They had been really great to the fact that the Vampire population had just exploded to the roof. Like last time all of our guests had promised not to feed anywhere near Forks, that information had helped a little. Everyone but the 12 vampires following Stefan and Vladimir and Keith had all been here before and was familiar with the wolves.

First confrontation between a vampire and a werewolf was always fun to watch, even when the involved parties have been warned beforehand. Needless to say there had been a lot of growling and crouching when Stefan and Vladimir´s followers had meet Paul. Sam had to step in between to keep Paul from attacking.

Emmet had offered to wrestle Paul in order for Paul to blow of some steam, but luckily Carlisle and Sam had advised against it. Paul would not have been able to stop before the match had been won or lost; a bloodsucker was after all just a bloodsucker. Emmet had sulked quite a bit over that.

In the last couple of days we had all gotten to know each other. We had to trust each other, our lives depended on it. I had shivers running down my spine every time I thought about what we had to face in only a few days time. The red eyes of the Volturi leaders were imprinted in my brain forever. A souvenir I´ve had two times too many.

Edward, Nessie, Jacob and I spent the last night before the expected arrival at our cottage. Nessie and Jacob ate some of my homemade lasagna. It was a good thing I hadn´t forgotten how to cook. We enjoyed ourselves the entire evening focusing on anything else than the next day. Edward and I excused ourselves to our room. We needed some alone time and to be distracted. I knew of no one better to distract me than Edward, and Edward knew no one better than me to distract him. We shared a night full of love. No matter how long I would live I would never stop loving Edward. I would never stop being attracted and devoted to him and it would never cease to amaze me.

Nessie and Jacob had spent the night together as well, only they just talked. Both Jacob and Nessie wanted to wait to be married before taking their relationship to the next level. Well Jacob mostly because of Edward´s ability to read minds and the prospect of what would happen to him if he took that step sooner.

Nessie had fallen asleep on Jacob´s lap on the couch and Jacob was sitting up, sleeping. Man that boy really could snore. I don´t know how Nessie even managed to stay a sleep in that thunderstorm of a snore. But I guess she´ll have to get used to it, that´s if we have a future after today that is.

I sighed, took Edward´s hand and walked over to the couch. I really hated that we had to involve both Nessie and Jacob in today's events, but they would never stay behind even if we told them to anyway. Nessie was quite the fighter after a lot of training from her uncles and playing around with werewolves her whole life, but I´ll bet she won´t ever be able to use it in a real fight. Jacob would rather fight of ten on his own than risking Nessie with just one.

We had planned to meet up at the field first thing so I woke up Nessie and Jacob after I had admired their peacefulness for a minute or two. It must have been nice to be able to escape to dreams at a time like this.

They gripped breakfast on the way out and we headed for the field. I was feeling kind of ambivalent towards this upcoming meeting. On one hand I really wanted justice to be served on the Volturi but on the other I wished we had been able to just live peacefully amongst each other. I really despised violence, but like Carlisle I would let nothing or nobody hurt my family and loved ones.

Fog was covering the field in the early morning hours; this did not make the possible fighting any easier. I would make sure to keep all of my allies in sight so I could shield them all, and that was not an easy task in this fog.

Edward squeezed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"I love you – forever and always," he whispered in my ear before he planted kisses from just below my ear and down my neck. He made me shiver with pleasure and desire.

"And I love you," I whispered back. "That will never change."

Once again Edward, the entire family and the wolves were gambling with their lives to help me out. Some were here with a different agenda, but for the ones who loved me, they were here to help save Charlie. I was a part of the Cullen family now and I knew that being in this family meant that you would go through fire to help the others. Even for the smallest favor we would do anything. That was what being a family was all about for us. I could however not help feeling bad for placing them all in danger once again. It seemed it was all I ever did.

"I´m sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be," Edward answered. "If the situation was reversed you would do this for any of us without even blinking."

He was right. But that was different.

"I know, but…" I started to say, but was cut off by Edward´s finger on my mouth.

"Don´t be silly Bella. We all love you and we love Charlie too. We want you to keep your father around for as long as possible. We all wished we could have had more time with our families, but we couldn´t and we can´t change that now. But we can make sure you can. You´re family Bella and so is Charlie."

Edward always knew what to say to make me feel better. I sighed and hugged him one last time. It wouldn´t be long before the guard would arrive and we had to be ready.

I glanced around to try to find my loved ones. The fog was hanging low and thick around the field as I heard the penetrating scream.

"JAKE!!!! NOOOO JAKE!!!!" Nessie screamed out loud.

My breathing stopped.

And then I saw it. The guard was already there and Jane had Jacob pinned to the ground in pain. I immediately threw my shield around him to free him from her bond. At the same time I shielded the rest of our side, I was sure that Alec wouldn´t hesitate to use his powers as well. Jacob got to his feet in a flash. He was shaking all over but he gained control and instead of attacking like his instincts told him to he stepped back and placed his arm protectively around Nessie and settled for scowling at Jane.

Jane giggled in pleasure for a couple of seconds and then turned to scowl at me. I rejoiced on the insides that I was the reason that she was unable to contribute to the fight without having to do some serious fighting.

6 years ago I would have been more or less a sitting duck in a fight like this. All I had was my shield, and I´m sorry but that shield sucks in a hands on fight. I wouldn´t have lasted a second against any of the guard members. Now on the other hand was a whole different story. Twice a week for the last 6 years I had been trained by Emmet for strength, Jasper for tactics, Rosalie and Alice for technique. Edward had refused to participate in anything that had to do with my training. He was still freaked out by the thought of me fighting and that would probably never change. He would be happy if all I had to do was stand in the back and shield everyone. But I wasn´t. I was so going to do my part in this fight along with shielding everyone and Edward simply had to deal with it. He wouldn´t accept the fact that I wasn´t the fragile human anymore.

Our group had formed a long line and Carlisle stepped in front.

Aro mirrored his actions and they were now standing 50 feet apart.

"Hello Aro," Carlisle said in a flat voice.

"Hello Carlisle," Aro answered back in a sickening sweet voice. "I must say that I am disappointed in you my old friend."

"Is that so?" Carlisle answered back.

"This is no way to great an old friend and ally is it?" Aro said in the same voice.

Emmet snorted and Edward rolled his eyes at Aro´s comment.

"And sending random attacks at my friends and family is?" Carlisle asked back with a tiny hint of sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You can hardly call your little lapdog family," Aro said while he sized Jacob up. If anything Jacob wasn´t a _little_ lapdog.

Paul growled and started shaking, but luckily Sam was right beside him calming him down.

"I consider myself very lucky to be able to call Jacob family," Carlisle answered with a smile on his lips. "And I do believe you have taken a member of my family and are holding him against his will, so excuse me for being a bit cautious."

"I am not holding anyone against their will Carlisle. You should know that. I am merely upholding our laws. You are aware off course that our laws demand secrecy to the humans and that law has clearly been broken," Aro replied back. He was losing his temper a bit, only a sign of weakness. Aro would always keep his head cool in situations like this, but he was clearly shocked that we had intended to fight back. It looked like he had been depending on Carlisle´s wish for peace.

Aro didn´t like the violent solution either, but he was willing to take that path if needed – to remain in control. He had warriors and followers to do the dirty work after all; he never had to do anything but talk and occasionally feed.

"We are merely waiting to see if the verdict is change or death," Aro said coldly.

"So you are saying that Charlie is standing in the back of your guard of his own free will?" Carlisle asked.

"More or less so, yes," Aro answered.

Wait a minute. Charlie was here?

I looked at the guard and searched their group. I found him in the back just like Carlisle had said. He was held back by Heidi and some man I didn´t know. I threw my shield around him right away, little good it would do in a situation of change or death, but I had to do something.

Charlie was scared out of his mind. He knew that we were different of course, but we never told him exactly what we were. I saw the look in his eyes and all that mattered to me right then and there was to get him out of there safe and alive. Then it wouldn´t matter if he would never speak to me again because of what I am, just as long as I knew he was safe.

"Well Aro, Charlie doesn´t know what we are, at least he didn´t until you showed him. He only knew we were different. He never had to know more and never wanted to know more. I hardly think it´s fair for you to punish an innocent human because of your lack of information," Carlisle said. He was beginning to give up dealing with this verbally. Even Carlisle had reached his limit with Aro.

Aro looked a little taken aback by Carlisle´s comment but quickly regained his usual posture.

"No matter how this human found out about our world, the law has still been broken," Aro stated.

"Then you should be punished with death as well. Since it was you who broke that law," Emmet spat at him. Rosalie placed a hand on her husband´s chest to calm him down. Provocation would not help us – even if we all wanted to shout all of our thoughts at Aro.

Aro merely looked at Emmet and then down at Rosalie´s hand and smiled.

"It was your choice to stay in touch with the humans. When your choices are not what the law commands, your choices have consequences," Aro said with his smile still spreading wider across his face. He was clearly planning something.

My suspessions was confirmed when I heard Edward growl and crouch down.

Carlisle turned to face his son.

"Aro has decided to cast his vote for Charlie´s fate," Edward answered Carlisle´s silent question.

Oh no. This could not be good and Edward was fuming.

"He has decided that _`granting´ _Charlie the death penalty would be too kind a way out. He wants us to suffer. He wants to turn Charlie in front of us and then he wants to take him back to Volterra and teach him the ways. He´s willing to risk a newborn in Volterra just to hurt us," Edward said with venom in his voice.

That did it.

I crouched down and so did every vampire in my line. The wolves had all phased. The battle could begin.

"It is you, Aro, who once again has proven not to be a friend and ally. I cannot accept your ways to uphold these laws of yours. This has to come to an end. Your reign of terror has ended as of now," Carlisle said in a strong voice.

The entire guard crouched down and Carlisle stepped back in line. Aro walked back and stood in the background like the coward he really was.

Emmet was the first one to move. He jumped up and met Felix in the air.

This was it.

* * *

**More fighting to come - I am a bit nervous about that. I don´t know if I can describe that in a way that you´ll like it...**

**Suggestions are welcome (and needed ;) )**

**Like last time, if you leave a review I´ll send you a preview of the next fight chapter...**


	23. Down and Dirty

**Here´s the first of a couple of fight chapters. I´m not sure I like it though, but at least I tried...**

**More fighting scenes to come...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Down and Dirty**

_Jacob Black_

After spending the night talking and cuddling with Nessie we were woken up by Bella. Today was the day we would either die or break out of the clutches of those nasty bloodsuckers. Even if we do take them, for some of us it might be the day we do both. It would be naive to think that we could just take down the Volturi without any casualties. We would fight and do our best to help each other and hopefully we would all be OK. We had already lost Leah; I could and would not lose another member of my pack.

The pack was ready and set. We were all eager to fight. Everyone wanted to kick some bloodsucker ass, everyone wanted to revenge Leah and finally everyone wanted to save Charlie. We had all grown up with the kind, warm and funny police chief and we could not picture Forks without him. I was also fighting to protect my second family including Nessie; Sam was fighting to protect Emily, Jared to protect Kim, Quil to protect Claire and Paul to protect Rachel. We all had common ground to fight for and our personal motivation.

Nessie was nervous after we had grabbed some breakfast. She held on to my hand and refused to let go. She wasn´t afraid for herself, no, she was afraid that something might happen to me or her family and friends. Just like any other member in this family she would fight them all alone just to keep everyone else safe. The only ones she trusted not to get hurt were her uncles Jasper and Emmet. They were indestructible in her opinion, they had trained Nessie ever since she could walk, but I would do my best to keep her away from any sort of fighting what so ever. I couldn´t and wouldn´t risk her – not now. Not ever.

I held her hand all the way to the field and tried my best to reassure her. We would be OK. I would make sure of that. We would have the future we had spent all night talking about. Nessie had told me she that when the time came she wanted a small wedding with just family and the closest friends, she wanted loads and loads of kids and she never wanted to be parted from her family. I decided 6 years ago that I would be the one to give all that to her if she would have me. And now she would. Hopefully this would be the last obstacle we had to get passed to get our happily ever after.

If we survived this then I would ask Edward permission to ask her to marry me. Edward was old fashioned so asking for her hand seemed right all though it scared the shit out of me. He of course already knew my plan, but had the respect to let me do this my way and when I was ready.

I looked Nessie in the eyes and my stomach did flip flops, she always had that effect on me. I would do anything for this girl. Even ask her scary bloodsucking dad for her hand and that´s saying a lot.

"I love you," I said with a smile directed at her.

She smiled back and opened her mouth to answer when everything around me disappeared. She was gone and so was Bella, Edward and all the others, all that was left was this black hole and an indescribeable pain. I fell to the ground; at least I think I did.

It felt like my blood was boiling in my veins while I was cut open by razorblades. The air around me was freezing so I felt cold on the outside and hot on the insides – I just wanted to escape my body. This pain was unbearable and this was just the physical pain. I had the feeling that I was all alone, abandoned and unwanted. My heart was shattering in a million pieces; everything in my head was empty except for my own thoughts:

"_Oh god no – I AM alone. No one´s here to save me. No one loves me. I´m not good enough. I´m a freak – a burden."_

I don´t know how long it was like that. It felt like a couple of lifetimes. All I wanted to do was to die, I wanted out of this existence. All thoughts of love, family and Nessie were gone. There was nothing else but pain.

Suddenly it all stopped. I was back at the field and Nessie was hovering over me. Nessie. That beautiful face could save me from anything. I glanced in her beautiful eyes and smiled. She looked sad. I looked around and noticed that we were not alone. All of the family, friends and witnesses were here too, and so were the Italian leeches. I started to shake all over and had to suppress a growl. Nessie held me close to her and that calmed me down. I couldn´t lose control with her so close by.

At least now I knew where the pain had come from. That female gnome had spotted a moment of weakness in Bella´s shield and had used her creepy power on me. Thank God for Bella.

I looked around and our side had lined up perfectly. We were ready to strike. We each had our targets if it would have to resolve to violence. I couldn´t see how it couldn´t though. Somebody had to pay for Leah´s death and better them than anyone else.

Carlisle stepped in front of us and greeted Aro.

Aro also stepped in front of his group.

"Hello Aro," Carlisle said in a flat voice.

"Hello Carlisle," Aro answered back in a sickening sweet voice. "I must say that I am disappointed in you my old friend."

"Is that so?" Carlisle answered back.

"This is no way to great an old friend and ally is it?" Aro said in the same voice.

Emmet snorted and Edward rolled his eyes at Aro´s comment.

"And sending random attacks at my friends and family is?" Carlisle asked sarcastically. You go Dr. Fang. I always knew he had it in him.

"You can hardly call your little lapdog family," Aro said while he sized me up. Hah, was that the best he could do? The dog jokes were so old. Spending so much time around Rosalie had made me practically immune to such jokes.

Paul growled and started shaking, but Sam was right beside him calming him down. What was up with all this calming down? They deserved what was coming to them and so much more.

"I consider myself very lucky to be able to call Jacob family," Carlisle answered with a smile. "And I do believe you have taken a member of my family and are holding him against his will, so excuse me for being a bit cautious."

"I am not holding anyone against their will Carlisle. You should know that. I am merely upholding our laws. You are aware off course that our laws demand secrecy to the humans and that law has clearly been broken," Aro replied back.

"We are merely waiting to see if the verdict is change or death," Aro said coldly.

"So you are saying that Charlie is standing in the back of your guard of his own free will?" Carlisle asked.

"More or less so, yes," Aro answered.

"Well Aro, Charlie doesn´t know what we are, at least he didn´t until you showed him. He only knew we were different. He never had to know more and never wanted to know more. I hardly think it´s fair for you to punish an innocent human because of your lack of information," Carlisle said.

Enough with the talking. I wanted to kick some ass and it had better be soon. These dudes were asking for it.

Aro glared at Carlisle for a while before answering.

"No matter how this human found out about our world, the law has still been broken," Aro stated.

"Then you should be punished with death as well. Since it was you who broke that law," Emmet spat at him. I was hoping that he would pounce at Aro soon so I wouldn´t have to be the first one to break line. I was really relaying on Emmet or Paul´s hot headedness.

"It was your choice to stay in touch with the humans. When your choices are not what the law commands, your choices have consequences," Aro said with a growing smile.

"Aro has decided to cast his vote for Charlie´s fate," Edward said facing Carlisle.

"He has decided that _`granting´ _Charlie the death penalty would be too kind a way out. He wants us to suffer. He wants to turn Charlie in front of us and then he wants to take him back to Volterra and teach him the ways. He´s willing to risk a newborn in Volterra just to hurt us," Edward spat obviously angry. I growled angrily, this time Nessie did nothing to calm me down – she was fuming herself.

"It is you, Aro, who once again has proven not to be a friend and ally. I cannot accept your ways to uphold these laws of yours. This has to come to an end. Your reign of terror has ended as of now," Carlisle said to him in a voice full of authority.

Emmet finally flung himself at some huge leech, I´m guessing that was Felix since Emmet had called dibs on him. It had taken him long enough to react. Nessie stepped away from me so that I could phase without hurting her.

"_About time,"_ Quil thought.

"_Easy Quil, keep it together. We have to stick to the plan if we want to succeed," _I replied calmly.

Sam looked my way and nodded.

"_You OK?" _he asked through our Alpha connection. I was really happy any other days that I couldn´t hear Paul and I bet that he was driving Sam crazy right about now. During a fight like this though, it would have been beneficial that we could all have been connected through our thoughts. It only made the Alpha job that much harder.

I replied with a simple nod. We could talk about this later.

Emmet was already fighting Felix so we had to start on our assigned targets. A lot of them we had to fight were unknown witnesses. But as Paul used to say, a leech is a leech.

"_Watch out Jake. To your left," _Embry shouted.

Two bloodsuckers were coming at me from my left while I fought another. The heads up came just in time.

"_Thanks man." _

"_No probs, boss," _Embry grinned back. Both he and Quil were enjoying this. Unlimited fighting, this wasn´t just some practice session. This was it.

Seth however fought, but the thrill was gone. He never uttered a word unless he really had to. He was focused on the battle and avenging his sister.

"_Wuhuu," _Quil sang in his head. He had just finished off two vampires at the same time. _"This is fu-u-un," _he said.

"_Yeah_, _we really should do this more often. You know what they say about practice makes perfect," _Embry grinned back.

Nessie had started at fire in the middle of the field before she herself had found an opponent. I growled at the sight of her fighting.

"_Seth, go help Nessie,"_ I thought.

"_Sure Jake," _Seth replied without enthusiasm.

We had been fighting for a little while when all of a sudden some of these witnesses started to look confused. They stopped fighting.

"_What the hell…?" _Quil thought.

I looked around. Emmet, Edward, Bella, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were still fighting some of the guard members.

Why did they stop fighting all of a sudden? And then I remembered our plan.

Some lives would now be spared, but maybe some of ours as well. A smile spread across my face.

Carlisle really was a genius.

"_Well there goes our fun," _Embry thought.

Some of the witnesses were talking, but I wasn´t paying attention. There were still others fighting and I wanted to do my part.

Sam and Paul were fighting on the other side of the field, helping out Carlisle and Jasper. Quil, Embry and I had almost cleared the space around us and we were joking about it in our heads.

"Jake," Nessie called out. She and Seth were surrounded by unknown vamps. I growled and threw the remains of my latest victim in the fire.

"_Embry, Quil," _I was almost panicking but fought to keep it together.

Before I could give the order they had already caught on by Seth´s thoughts.

"_Sorry Jake," _Seth thought. _"I don´t know where they came from."_

"_Don´t worry Seth, we´re in this together," _I answered him. I had to be the strong one.

It was now five against eight. Easy enough, except that I was too busy worrying about Nessie being one of the five and standing in the middle of all this.

I would die right here if it meant that Nessie was safe.

* * *

**Not a nasty cliffy this time :D**

**I am really nervous about this fight stuff though - so if I really need your reviews now...**

**I´m almost done with the next chapter, so if you want it by tomorrow then review ;)**


	24. Sitting Ducks

**So I get the feeling that you don´t really want to review - that´s really too bad :(**

**I will not hold any chapters hostage just because I don´t get any reviews, I´ll just finish this story without more begging ;)**

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed once or many times. I´m posting this for you :)**

**(This chapter is dedicated to Docsmilitarywife - hope it will be all you wished for ;) )**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Sitting Ducks**

From the moment I saw Emmet launch at Felix everything just happened so fast. There was a loud bang when Emmet and Felix´s bodies collided. I let out a breath I didn´t realize I had been holding and focused once again on the fight ahead.

My shield was in place and protecting my family, friends and allies. I was ready to do my part of the fighting now.

The plan was all ready to be set in motion. Everyone had chosen their opponent. Some had more reason behind their choice than others. I for one wanted nothing more than to be the last person Jane ever let her eyes on – and I wanted her brother to watch as I destroyed her, piece by piece.

Edward let go of my hand after he had squeezed it reassuringly. He crouched down and started running for his target. Like 6 years ago he wanted to be the one who took down Demetri. I wouldn´t even think of the possibility that he wouldn´t be victorious.

I mirrored his actions and had Esme by my side. She was going to help me keep Alec in check while I took care of Jane. It sounded so easy, but they had to have been trained to fight without their special abilities, they were members of the Volturi guard for crying out loud.

I ran as fast as I could towards Jane who had a puzzled look on her face, so she hadn´t expected it to come to a fight then?

I stopped right in front of her, she couldn´t hurt me.

"So Jane. We meet again," I said in a bitter voice.

She didn´t reply but simply stared at me.

"What? No hello?" I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice. Esme had stopped right beside me in front of Alec. She was still in her crouch. Alec looked like he wanted to run for it. Maybe they had relied on their special abilities a bit too much then. Well, their loss our gain. The sooner we were done destroying the twins from hell the sooner we could help the others.

"No courtesy then. Fine by me," I said. A smile crept up my lips. "Any last words then?"

She started laughing now. Either she was insane, had a death wish or she simply had more up her sleeve than she led on right away.

She stopped laughing but kept a smile on her lips. She looked me right in the eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You seem so confident my dear Bella," she answered back.

I´ll admit it wasn´t in my nature to be so confident, but the Volturi had put fuel on my fire one too many times. I was not going to stand for their crap any longer. And I´ll be damned if I´ll show them my weaknesses. Jasper had taught me that confidence won half the battle, so if I looked like I had already won then maybe they would fear me more.

Obviously I was wrong. Jane found my feeble attempt on confidence amusing.

"I am," I answered her.

"You can´t win," she said back with a creepy smile on her lips.

"Is that so?" I asked back. She was obviously also using the confident tactic.

"Yes," she stated simply. "You don´t have the strength, abilities or the experience to fight a guard like ours."

I smiled back at her trying to look like she couldn´t shake me. I had to keep the façade, it was crucial that I didn´t let my guard down. On top of my fake confidence I always had hope. I waited for a second or two before replying.

"Well Jane, look around you. What do you see?" I asked her. There really wasn´t much to see though. The fog had enrolled most of the fighting, but we could still hear the others though. A fire had already been started and the smoke was rising up through the fog making everything more unclear.

I glanced behind her and noticed Charlie being held in a death grip by Heidi. He looked beyond scared. Our eyes meet and I pleaded my apologies through my eyes. I would not let him pay for my choices. His fear would bring me the confidence I needed. I would not allow them to hurt him.

While looking into Charlie´s eyes I remembered something Charlie once told me about police work. Kind of like the good cop, bad cop thingy. He once told me about an assignment he did at the academy. I could try to play it that way. I owed him to perfect this.

I decided that I would pretend that we didn´t have the strength to fight back, let her lose her guard for one second. I wanted her to feel secure in her victory and her strength; it would open up her weak spot. I glanced around her allies once again and noticed something we had expected, but it still amazed me.

"No matter the outcome of today´s battle, we have already won, Jane," I said with a smile. I could feel Esme looking at me puzzled. She would catch on soon enough.

Jane turned her head to the side and looked at me curiously.

"You see Jane, both in this life and in our deaths we will have something more powerful than anything you have in the Volturi. We have a power that cannot be destroyed by something as simple as death. A power you can never accomplish by endless training or by spreading terror," I answered her silent question. Esme turned to face Alec again; she knew what I was talking about.

"Are you going to say something cheesy like _love_?" she half laughed the question.

"That too," I said. "We´re also a family. You may kill me right here and now, but you will never be able to break the bond between me and my family." I indicated my head in the wanted direction and Jane´s glare followed curiously.

"We stand together as one. We live as one, we die as one," I said again smiling this time. "That is something you´ll never experience in your existence."

Jane snarled at this, obviously not pleased with the obvious cowardly ways of her leaders. Aro, Caius and Marcus had fled the scene of the battle and were standing as mere observers in the forest line. They were ready to make their escape. It really must be demoralizing to watch your leaders chicken out like that. So much for being fearless and indestructible.

"Well I hope you have said your goodbyes to your loved ones then," Jane spat clearly irritated. She crouched down in front of me signaling that the battle between us could begin.

I hoped that my plan to point out that the Volturi didn´t have the same special bond that we as a family had would pay up. And soon it did. In one of our many tactic meetings during the last week or so we had agreed to the plan that Keith would freeze Chelsea as soon as he had the opportunity. We had wavered between Chelsea and Renata, but we had expected Aro to flee, and he would take Renata, his shield with him.

We would deal with the guard first and if the opportunity showed we would take care of Aro after that. He would no matter the outcome today have to pay.

I smiled at her as I heard what I was waiting and hoping for. Commotion started to fill the field and several of the Volturi witnesses stopped fighting.

"What am I doing here?" one said.

"Why am I fighting?" said another.

"I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to," said a small voice.

From the corner of my eyes I saw that the witnesses that had stopped fighting and some of the guard members were retreating. Keith had obviously found Chelsea and the plan was working. We were now separating the wolves from the sheep, the ones who wanted to be here of their own free will we would fight, the rest could choose sides or leave unharmed.

I crouched down in front of Jane.

"You were saying Jane?" I smiled innocently at her.

She growled but looked confused. We started to circle each other and Esme and Alec did the same. I wanted to wait for Jane to make the first move, I didn´t want to flaunt the fact, that I actually knew how to fight, in her face. For her to see me as merely a distraction till one of the more experienced fighters could take over would make her jump me quicker. The sooner she would be rid of me the sooner she could help her masters out.

With me out of the picture she would once again be unstoppable.

She finally pounced and she knocked me over. I quickly flipped us around so I was on top of her. I pinned her to the ground and I saw a flash of fear in her eyes. Clearly she hadn´t expected me to be anything but a sitting duck.

"6 years is a long time," I smiled at her. If she only had used her time just as wisely we would have had an even fight. She had spent all these years relying on her power, even though she knew I would be there shielding her out.

The guard had a reputation for being cocky, but this was just plain stupid. Did they really think that they could surprise us this time around when we had Alice? Did they really think that the twins would have a chance to hurt anyone if they didn´t know how to fight physically? This was almost too easy.

She tried to get up but I pinned her to the ground again and with a flick of a movement I had torn both her arms of. I wanted her to suffer more though, so I tossed the arms in the nearby fire and smiled as I stood up. She struggled a little, but soon she was on her feet as well. This was going to be easy, she couldn´t use her power and now she couldn´t use her strength.

Esme held Alec in a death grip so that he could watch the ending of his twisted sister. He was struggling like a mad man to break free, but was unsuccessful. Esme was after all very strong and she was protecting her children. I knew that would double her strength. On top of that Alec was not a skilled fighter. Clearly he had, like his sister, been relaying a bit too much on their psychic powers.

"Bye Jane," I said just before I kicked her to the ground and tore of her head. Her head and her headless body were soon in the growing fire. I felt proud of what I had accomplished, how much I had grown in the last couple of years. Nobody and I mean nobody threatens my family and live to tell the tale.

I went over to Esme and helped her dispose of Alec. He was screaming and begging for his life but we ignored him. He was just a pawn in Aro´s great plan to rule the underworld, but he had chosen to stay loyal and for that he must die. Alec never really fought back. It seemed as though he was I a state of shock. I almost felt sorry for him but I didn´t have time for that. I could repent later.

Both Alec and Jane had been the ones that resembled sitting ducks, not me and Esme. I still had the feeling that it was just too easy.

Soon we were joined by Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie. They had been fighting some of the witnesses who had chosen to leave the battle. Emmet was still fighting Felix but refused any help from any of us. He wanted to do this all by himself. Edward was also still fighting Demetri but he was joined by Jacob and Seth.

We couldn´t spot Jasper anywhere from where we were standing, but we weren´t too alarmed by that. I looked around and tried to find Charlie. He wasn´t anywhere in sight. Heidi had been holding him and she was gone too. None of us had fought Heidi. I was starting to panic when Alice spoke up.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, Renata and Heidi have Charlie. He´s all right for now. Aro´s keeping him as a trade offer until he gets to safety. We have to get to him before he does."

We started running in the direction Esme and I had seen they were hiding during the start of the fight. Is wasn´t long till we picked up on Charlie´s scent and we ran faster. The further we got in the woods I was having a hard time keeping my shield intact on the ones still fighting back in the field. I had to let the shield down on them to be able to use all my energy on finding Charlie. At least I knew that neither Jane nor Alec would be able to hurt them anymore.

Instead I placed the shield around Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie. I hoped that my shield would be able to reflect the effect caused by Renata´s shield. Otherwise we couldn´t do this without Keith.

* * *

**What will happen to Charlie? Stay tuned if you want to know ;)**


	25. Checkmate

**I´m so sorry - this took a lot longer than planned. I had this cute little plan with this story and then I made the mistake of asking for my husband´s opinion.**

**He wanted a more detailed fight scene - he thought there was enough fluff to go around... (MEN!!! ;) )**

**So this is my attempt on a more detailed fight scene - and there´s more to come in chapter 26...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Checkmate**

We ran as fast as we could without looking back. We were headed to confront the ancient ones so we could not afford to be thinking back. They may have been cowards but they were not stupid. And they were not without skills.

There were five of us and five of them. Number wise it would be even. Only they had the advantage of holding what we were after as hostage. We had to fight them without Charlie being hurt. A human stuck in the middle of a vampire showdown, not the most fortunate place to be.

We ran for what felt like ages. How far had they gone anyway?

I started to panic. Had we even got the direction right? They could have moved and taken another path. Why hadn´t I paid more attention to Charlie in the field? Revenge had clouded my vision and now this might cost Charlie his mortality or his life. I was to blame. I stopped running and my family did the same. I couldn´t find Charlie´s scent anywhere.

"Bella?" Carlisle said.

It felt as though the trees were spinning around me and I couldn´t focus.

"Something´s wrong," I whispered. I knew they were all able to hear me.

Carlisle, Esme, Rose and I turned to Alice for help. Her eyes glanced over for a second.

"This way," she said and started running. We all followed her without question. After about 5 minutes she came to a stop and she gasped.

There in front of us was Charlie. He was lying on the forest floor all alone. I couldn´t see if he was alive, dead or changing. I ran as fast as I could to his side.

"Dad," I cried out. He didn´t react. "No please, dad. Come on dad!"

"Carlisle! Help him, please," I sobbed.

Carlisle was by my side in an instant checking Charlie´s vitals.

"He´s alive, but just barely. He´s unconscious caused by a blow to the head," Carlisle stated after his examination.

We had found Charlie alive. That was the goal, but it just didn´t feel right. Why leave him here with just a blow to the head?

"This is too easy," I whispered. "Something´s wrong."

I had the feeling that we had walked right in their trap. But how could I not?

"Well well well," a voice rang behind us. We all turned around slowly to face Caius, Aro, Marcus, Heidi and Renata.

"It would seem that the sheep have abandoned their herd," Caius said sarcastically.

"You should talk," Rose blurted out.

Since Carlisle had already confirmed that Charlie was still alive I got to my feet and crouched protectively in front of him. They would not take him again, not as long as I was alive.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme copied my actions. Carlisle was still kneeling beside Charlie.

"Awww. How sweet," Heidi mocked.

I knew that Heidi was a hunter and had special skills when it came to combat. Cowards or not both Aro, Caius and Marcus must be skilled fighters too. I doubted that they have gotten to where they were without some form of fight skill. And then there was the in denying fact of Renata´s shield. Our speculations were about to be answered, could Renata´s shield block mine?

"I thought you were all about family, Carlisle?" Aro asked with a smile on his lips. "How is it that you can leave your sons to die back there for a mere human?"

"You wouldn´t understand what the word family meant even if it came to bite you in the behind," Alice spat. This was very insulting coming from Alice, she was never one to be rude or cruel but now she had reached her limit.

Aro simply smiled at the little pixie in front of him.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance, Alice. This just seems like such a waste of talent," Aro stated calmly.

"Actually it´s the other way around," Alice replied with a smug smile. "You could have done so many good things in this life, but you chose another path. And now you stand before the end of that path."

Aro´s face froze. He of all people knew of Alice´s gift – he also knew that nothing was set in stone before the decisions were made. Alice had seen his downfall, now he had to find out which decision to change.

Alice giggled.

"No," she smiled at Aro innocently. "Not that one either."

Aro growled in frustration. He was really letting his guard down today and showing off his weak sides.

"You can´t win," Aro stated angrily.

"Never bet against Alice," a voice called from behind Aro´s group.

Alice smiled sweetly at the voice and looked Aro in the eyes.

"Thank you for joining us, Jasper," she said. "You´re right on time."

"I wouldn´t want to be anywhere else darlin´, " he answered.

For the second time today everything happened too fast for any humans to see. In a matter of nanoseconds individual battles were forming.

I off course had the task of fighting Renata. Her gift against mine. This could very well make or break our chances of winning. If I were to succeed in shielding my family from Renata´s shield then we would actually stand a chance.

I jumped towards Renata and was instantly relieved. She couldn´t distract me, therefore she couldn´t distract anyone else protected by my shield.

Aro jumped Jasper while Alice tried to participate in the fight. As usual Jasper just maneuvered around her to keep her safe. This time around Aro would not be able to flee, this time around he had to get down and dirty like the rest of us.

Esme was circling Marcus, but it didn´t really seem like a fight was going to happen. Marcus just didn´t seem to care that much. It seemed that he would welcome death if it came his way, maybe he just didn´t think it was worth it.

Carlisle would be fighting Caius. That was hardly an even match. The peace loving patriarch against the power loving masochist. Carlisle wasn´t without skill though and this was his family being threatened, but this time he was in way over his head and we all knew it.

Rosalie was showing true girl power in her battle against Heidi. She had always hated that bitch because of her affection on men. And Heidi wasn´t even that pretty, according to Rosalie anyway.

Renata had not expected to fight, like Jane and Alec she was used to rely on her power. It amazed me that the Volturi, the great rulers of the vampire world could have been so naive. They knew my power; they had to have known what I would do. I groaned in frustration that I once again got stuck with one of their non skilled fighters. I wanted to test my fighting abilities on someone other than my brothers and loved ones – I wanted to participate more.

I could see the panic in Renata´s eyes as the battle began; she tried to avoid any attempts I had on hitting her. If I had not learned all of those different fighting techniques from Jasper, Rosalie and Alice we could have gone on like this for hours. It was obvious that Renata´s training had been limited to the defensive part, because all she did was block my hits. She didn´t swing at me or try to rip off any limps. I was glad that I never got tired; I could go on forever like this. Finally I got a punch in and she flew back into a tree. I ran to her, she was going down.

Jasper and Aro were circling each other measuring each other up. Jasper was the only one out of all of us that would stand a chance against Aro. Carlisle had told stories about his time with Aro and some of the stories would be of Aro training some of his favorite guard members. Jasper had seen enough in this lifetime to not underestimate Aro. He would study his technique and use it against him.

Aro stopped circling him and once again he jumped towards Jasper. Jasper saw it right away and moved 2 feet away. Aro flew straight into a tree but got to his feet in no time. He turned around and growled. Alice let out a little giggle and was beaming, she was so proud of her husband. Aro ran towards Jasper and Jasper mirrored his actions. They met each other halfway; a loud crash went through the woods at the collision. A lot of pulling, kicking and punching followed. The match was even.

Esme and Marcus had stopped circling. Marcus just stood there and watched as his brothers fought, his expression never changed. Esme was still in her crouch ready to defend herself or her family. She was not going to hurt Marcus as long as he didn´t try anything but she would never let her guard down. As indifferent as he may have come off as, he was still a member of the ancient ones and a highly respected leader. Indifference could have been a trick as well.

Caius had wasted no time on circling or sizing up. He had jumped Carlisle the minute I had jumped Renata. Carlisle was ready for that and fought back bravely. Caius had the upper hand right from the beginning, he knew Carlisle hated to fight and he knew that in a one-on-one fight between the two, he would without a doubt win. Carlisle knew that too but he would never let anyone else fight alone against Caius. The plan was to stall for time and for help. At some point we had hoped that one of the rest of us could join him and the battle would be more even.

Rosalie was eager to start the fight against Heidi so she also jumped straight away. Heidi was the hunter and therefore she was used to fight. She was also used to avoid blows. Rosalie jumped her time and time again and Heidi averted all her attempts. Rosalie was getting very frustrated, patience was never a virtue that Rosalie held, a fact that Emmet learned on a daily basis. Heidi was merely testing Rosalie´s patience and waiting for her to make her first mistake, to let her frustrations make her weak. Rosalie was however not one to lose focus, she would get frustrated but that would only make her more eager to fight and to win.

She turned the tables around by pretending she had given up in frustration and the second Heidi attacked, Rosalie moved around her holding her arms tightly up her back. She was pressing them harder backwards until Heidi cried out in pain.

Carlisle did the same as Renata, he blocked the attacks and maneuvered his way around Caius so that he couldn´t get to him. For the longest time nothing else happened and then suddenly Carlisle got hit, he flew backwards through the woods until he hit a tree. His body slammed against the tree trunk and he slowly glided down. When he reached the ground he didn´t get up. Caius started to laugh mockingly.

Esme had noticed Carlisle´s limb body on the ground by a tree a few feet away and she froze to the spot. She had let her guard down and Marcus now had the perfect opportunity to take her out. Only Marcus never moved. He kept his eyes on the ongoing fight among the other members of my family and his guard. Esme didn´t notice that Caius came up behind her and placed his hands at her neck.

"First I take out the queen and then the king is open," he whispered in her ear but he knew we would all hear.

I saw from the corner of my eyes that Carlisle got to his feet and crouched down. He was ready to protect his queen.

Caius squeezed his hands tight around Esme´s neck and kicked her hard in the back. She was now laying on the ground her face down and she was not moving.

"Checkmate," Caius said in a vicious voice.

* * *

**I´ll try to hurry with the next chapter... Please don´t hate me for ending it here...**

**Everything will be revealed in the next chapter and then there´s only 2-3 fluffy ones left until I let this baby go...**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Let me know :)**


	26. Liberation

**Here´s the next chapter - I´m not totally satisfied with this myself - but I´m tired of rewriting it over and over and over...**

**Last chapter was not a huge succes - 1 review and 5 deleted the story from their favorite story and 1 deleted me as favorite author.. :(**

**But you can´t win them all, right?**

**Docsmilitarywife - again, this is for you, your wish is my command ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Liberation**

_Edward Cullen_

My moment had finally come. Now I could safe my family in more ways than one. Alice would never have to worry again about The Volturi coming to find her. Bella would also be safe – and my precious Nessie, no one would ever lay a hand on her. Demetri was going to die – and I would be the one to kill him.

I growled in anticipation. I could not wait to get my hands on that low life.

As I ran towards my target I felt the adrenaline kick in. The collision happened so fast and we both bounced off of each other and fell to the ground. I was quicker than him to get up again and used that to my advantage. I kicked him down again and with a piercing sound of ripping metal I snapped his right arm of.

Demetri winched but he never screamed. His thoughts were focused on the match, losing this match was not an option for him. He was trained to endure pain and remain focused. He was trained to kill.

After a lot of circling around and occasional hits I was joined by Jacob and Seth. Demetri never stood a chance. The three of us had him in pieces in a matter of seconds. We gave Seth the honor of throwing the pieces in the fire, since Demetri was one of the two who were responsible for Leah´s death.

"You will never hurt another family ever again," Seth whispered angrily as he threw the pieces one by one into the fire.

Jacob and I came to stand beside Seth and we bowed our heads, we paid our last respects to Leah before we went on with the next fight.

I looked around and noticed that Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were nowhere to be seen. I started to panic just a bit when I heard a calming voice in my head.

"_Don´t worry Edward. We have gone after Aro. I´ll let you know if we need any help. So far the future looks good," _Alice had seen me panic and reassured me. I had to smile a little at her remark on the future.

"_Let´s go kick some more bloodsucking ass," _Jake thought. I grinned at him.

"_Oh sorry Edward."_

"It´s OK. I want to kick some bloodsucking ass too," I said with a smile.

We ran over to Emmet, but he refused any help.

"Go help the others," he hissed. "This one is mine!"

"All right Em, just call if you need any help," I said. I knew he would be just fine. He just loved to play and this time he could play with something other than his food.

"Don´t count on it," he flashed a childish grin at me and was hit in the head by Felix at the same second.

"HEY!" Emmet shouted. "That wasn´t very nice!"

The fight between Emmet and Felix continued and we ran over to Kate, Carmen and Eleazar who were fighting Afton and Corin. With the six of us against the two of them the fight was over before it really began. This was actually a little too easy.

How Aro had thought that he could win this was beyond me. I had tried to read his mind when we first came face to face in the field this morning, but he was blocking me out by thinking of what he would do if he had Bella, Alice and me on his guard. He knew that would piss me off. And he knew that it would never happen.

Before I had time to do anything else a panicked voice rang loud and clear through my head.

"_Edward. We need you! NOW!"_ Alice´s thoughts and visions hit me like a wrecking ball. They had had the upper hand in the fight. Aro, Marcus, Renata and Heidi were not the problem. Caius was however about to turn the tables around.

"Jake, Seth. We need to hurry. Follow me," I said.

Both of them didn´t ask why, they just nodded their heads and followed me.

Most times it was a curse to be able to read your family´s thoughts from a distance too, but this time it was a blessing. I was able to find their position pretty quick from Alice´s thoughts. It was a good thing that we knew the woods surrounding the field so well.

We came across Charlie´s scent on our way to the others and that infuriated the three of us. He was still alive, but he wouldn´t be for long if we didn´t win.

I heard Esme shouting NO in her head and watched through her mind as Carlisle was being thrown through the air and slamming against a tree. He didn't get up. Esme lost focus on Marcus and only had eyes for Carlisle. Marcus didn´t move even though he had the perfect opportunity to kill Esme. Caius on the other hand came up behind Esme and whispered in her ear:

"_First I take out the queen and then the king is open."_

And then the only thing Esme saw was blackness, she could still hear what was going on around her though so she was still alive.

"_Checkmate,"_ I heard Caius´ voice proclaim.

Before anything else happened we had arrived to where they were fighting. Carlisle was running towards Caius with vengeance in his eyes, he thought Esme was dead. We had to do something before Carlisle would end up dead.

"_You and I go help Carlisle, Edward. And Seth you help out Rosalie," _Jacob thought.

Seth and I nodded and ran off towards our targets. Caius had not seen or heard us come because he was so focused on Carlisle. His thoughts were clear; he had beaten the leader of the feared Cullen coven mentally. It was only a matter of time before he would have beaten him physically too. He mentally snorted of the phrase family instead of coven_._

Jacob ran to the left and I ran to the right, when we both were in line with Caius we started to charge. In a deafening roar of thunder we collided with Caius. Caius crashed to the ground but both Jacob and I were left standing. Carlisle was still running towards the scene so Jacob and I crouched down and held on to Caius who struggled to get free. We pulled him to a standing position and waited for Carlisle to arrive.

Carlisle stopped in front of us and looked Caius straight in the eyes and said:

"Nobody touches my wife!"

Carlisle then growled possessively. The sound of ripping metal followed and Caius' head landed in the fire started by Alice. Carlisle threw the headless body in the fire and bowed his head.

"_How did it come to this?"_ he thought. Of course he would hate having to kill anyone, even the most sadistic creature of our world. Carlisle had always had the most kind mind and heart I had ever come across.

Carlisle´s focus then shifted towards Esme who was now sitting up and watching in awe how her soul mate took out the biggest threat. They ran towards each other and hugged each other.

"I love you," Esme whispered in Carlisle´s ear.

"I love you too," Carlisle answered. "I thought I had lost you."

"Never!" Esme said in a firm voice.

This was off course followed by a passionate kiss so Jacob and I turned our attention towards the others. The danger was not over yet.

Jacob joined Seth and Rosalie against Heidi and I joined Bella.

Bella locked her eyes with mine and smiled. She was never really in any danger in this fight. It just took a long time because of Renata´s defensive skills.

I heard Alice in the background trying to join the fight against Aro, but as usual Jasper wouldn´t risk her getting hurt. I rolled my eyes at that, Alice couldn´t and wouldn´t get hurt.

She gave up trying and ran over to Carlisle and Esme instead.

"Get Charlie out of here," Alice said to Carlisle. "We´ll be fine. Don´t worry." She flashed her big I-know-it all smile.

"Off course," Esme answered. "We´ll take him back to the house."

Alice nodded and joined Jasper again.

Just as Carlisle and Esme ran back to the house with Charlie in Carlisle´s arms Bella and I had successfully disposed of Renata. Bella threw her body parts in the fire and looked up at me and smiled. She looked like a goddess even with her hair all messed up and her clothes ripped here and there. Frankly this woman turned me on – even at that point.

My eyes started to turn dark from lust and Bella noticed right away. She leaned close to me and placed her right hand on my chest while she whispered:

"Later, stud."

Ouch, that woman was playing with fire. And she was damned good at it too. She always made me feel like the sex craving teenager. But who was I to complain?

Before we knew it Seth and Rosalie joined us by the fire with the body parts of Heidi. This left only Aro and Marcus. Marcus had never left his place once during the fight. It almost seemed like he didn´t care – almost. I would have believed that if I hadn´t been able to hear his thoughts.

He was talking to himself in his mind it seemed – or rather he was talking to his dead wife. Calling her to him.

"_Finally Didyme. We can be together again. Come and get me – save me from this hell on earth. Please save me. I don´t know where it all went so terribly wrong. Please forgive me – please save me."_

He kept chanting that sentence over and over in his head while he was starring blank in front of himself. He wanted to die. He wanted to end this. That was unexpected, I mean I had always thought that he seemed indifferent but I had never imagined that he hated his life. I knew how he felt though – I could not go on without Bella either. An eternity without her by my side would be hell on earth for me too.

Marcus was no threat to us right now, so therefore we all went to join Jasper in the fight against Aro. Between the two of them it had been an even match, both had gotten bite marks and cuts and so forth but now Jasper didn´t stand alone. Or at least now he had someone beside him he wasn´t overly protective of. Bella stood besides Alice and watched as Jasper, Seth, Jacob and I all stood before Aro.

"You are foolish to think that this is the end," Aro spat at us.

He looked at me and opened his mind to let me in on the secret he was keeping from me earlier. The plan all along was to separate us from each other. Divide and conquer. He knew he had brought enough witnesses to destroy us all if we were to split. But he didn´t know what had happened back at the field after he had so cowardly left.

I kept my face straight and just glared at him. He smirked back thinking he had won. He thought he had beaten us.

Alice stepped in front of us and Jasper moved to her side right away. I smiled at her plan.

"I told you. You´re standing at the end of the path," Alice said in an innocent voice. She played her part well while she slowly lifted her hand for Aro to touch.

Aro curious as ever took the hand and we all watched his reaction as he watched a replay of the events back in the field. His face changed from self-conscious to beaten to intrigued.

"What a remarkable gift," he whispered.

Alice dropped her hand and stepped back besides Bella.

"Yes, Keith is very special and very valuable," I answered him. Aro was thinking of all the possibilities that Keith´s gift had for a guard like Aro´s. Facing death and all he could think about was gaining a new power to his guard.

"It´s over Aro," called a weak voice from behind us all. Bella, Jasper, Seth and Jacob all turned in surprise. Both Alice and I didn´t need to look. Marcus was finally participating in the events.

"Don´t be ridiculous," Aro answered him. "This is far from over. We cannot allow this form of behavior in the common vampire community. We _must_ uphold the law."

"The law is a joke Aro and you know it. You have always bended the law in your own favor and this has to stop. It has to stop now."

Aro growled at Marcus.

"Aren´t you a hypocrite?" Aro spat.

"Perhaps. But I will not participate in this any longer. This is it for me. The Cullens can do whatever they see fit to me. I count myself lucky if I should die today," Marcus answered him.

I had never heard Marcus speak with so much passion in his voice. Before today he had seemed dead, but now as he looked in the face of death he seemed very much alive. He was fighting for his beliefs.

"As you wish," Aro spat with venom in his voice as he jumped towards Marcus.

"_Promise me you´ll finish this today, Cullen,"_ Marcus thought as he looked me in the eyes.

I nodded at him and watched as Aro tore Marcus apart piece by piece and threw him in the fire. None of us could have granted Marcus his wish for death, but we would not stand in the way. He wanted this. He never fought back after my nod.

Aro tried to escape afterwards but without luck. I had caught up with him in no time and Jasper, Seth and Jacob came from behind seconds later. Jasper held on to the left arm and Seth bit down on the right. Jacob stood behind him ready to strike.

"Think about it Edward. You and I, rulers of the vampire world. Upholding the law – together. I´ll even let you father in-law live without interfering," Aro tried to convince me both out loud and through his thoughts.

I had a hard time not laughing. He was down by a million to one and he still thought he could win.

"I think I´ll pass," I answered trying to sound intrigued while stifling my laughter.

Aro growled and barred his teeth.

"I told you to never bet against Alice," Jasper said. And with that Jacob ran full speed into Aro´s back making Aro lose both his arms. Aro fell to the ground and Seth dragged his body towards Bella and Alice.

We pulled Aro off from the ground and made him face the girls.

I nodded to Bella who gave me a puzzled look but then smiled back as she realized that we would give her the honors of finishing the job.

Without a word Bella moved forward and stood right before Aro. She turned to me and nodded. Seth and I forced Aro to his knees and with a movement so fast that any human wouldn´t have seen it Bella tore the head off of Aro´s body. She tossed the head in the fire and turned to walk away. Damn that woman was hot.

We threw the headless body into the rising flames. This was finally over.

* * *

**Only 3 chapters left... stay tuned :)**

**Leave a review and you´ll make my day :)**


	27. After Math

**Yeah - I know it´s almost been three weeks. I´m sorry.. but RL got in the way.**

**I know you don´t care about the excuses - so I´ll just leave them out :)**

**For those of you that´s left (patient readers)**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**After Math**

This was it. The inevitable fight was over.

A smile formed on my lips at the thought of the downfall of the Volturi regime. But at what cost?

I had ripped Aro´s head from his body and tossed it into the flames. It all happened so fast and it was a lot to take in. I hated to fight; I hated to end another being´s life. I had to get away so when the head was in the flames I turned and walked away.

Never again.

I had walked for a couple of minutes till I reached the clearing where the fight had started. Now was the time to deal with the after math of the fight. How many of our loved ones had we lost?

I stood there for what felt like ages, even for me. I dreaded the after math. I didn´t want my still dead heart to ache more than it already had.

Calm washed over me and I knew that Jasper was close, but that was not what calmed me the most. A pair of strong arms snaked around my body and pulled me close. Edward didn´t posses Jasper´s powers but he had always had the ability of calming me down.

I crossed my arms and reached around to hold his arms. My safe place.

"It´s over love," he whispered in my ear. I didn´t respond. I was afraid of what he would tell me. Afraid to know who I had lost forever.

"Come on," he said and took my hand. He led me across the field and over to one of the bonfires. The fire stood high up in the sky and the sickening smell of burning vampire filled my lungs.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed Nessie standing alone besides the fire. She had her back towards me and her head was bowed down. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly and I released his hand and ran to her.

"Nessie baby, what´s wrong?" I asked her while I hugged her close, grateful that she was safe.

"I don´t know where Jake is," she answered while tears streamed down her cheeks. "I´ve looked everywhere."

Nessie started sobbing and shaking all over.

"Baby, it´s okay. Jake´s fine. He´ll be here in a minute. Don´t worry, everything will be fine," I tried to reassure her. Even though I wasn´t sure that everything would be fine, she had to be comforted.

Her body relaxed a little after that and she composed herself. I stood there for a couple of minutes just holding my daughter and relishing in the feeling that at least she was safe. Edward and Nessie were both safe.

Minutes after Jacob came storming out of the woods and ran straight to us.

"Nessie!" he called out and took her out of my arms.

"Oh Jake," she breathed and started sobbing again. "I thought I had lost you."

"Never, baby. Never!" he answered her in a strong voice.

Edward came up behind me and kissed me on the neck. We stood beside the large fire and held each other.

"Is everyone OK?" I whispered. I had to get it over with. I had to know.

"Everyone´s fine," he answered and held me tight. Relief washed over me and I relaxed against Edward´s chest.

I couldn´t help feeling just a little victorious standing just beside a large bonfire containing valuable members of the Volturi guard in pieces.

This really was over, and we had won. The amazing and kind of mind blowing thing was that we had won without casualties. Who would have thought? Going up against someone as powerful as the Volturi you have to be prepared to lose someone. Every single one of us had come to the field this morning prepared to die for the person standing next to them. We each had our different reasons, but our bond could not be broken. We had faith, hope and determination. Most importantly we had love, love for each other was what had kept this family together for so long and love was what was going to pull us through the hard times.

Having seen Nessie and knowing that Jacob would take care of her I was ready to face Charlie. Face the consequences of today and the consequences of my choice in this life.

"Edward, where´s…?" I didn´t get to finish the question before Edward nodded and motioned me to follow him.

We ran though the forest and reached the house in no time. We stopped outside the house and I took a deep breath and sighed.

"The need to know only deal has to go now, doesn´t it?" I asked.

"I think so, yes," Edward answered me and held on to my hand protectively.

I was a bit scared to tell the whole truth and nothing but. After what Charlie just had been through though, he had a right to know. Edward would help me explain it and hopefully Charlie would understand.

"Let´s get it over with then," I breathed.

I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. I could hear Carlisle and Esme talking in whispers in his study, so I started walking in their direction.

"He´s not awake yet," Edward whispered in my ear.

Carlisle had heard us come in and came out from his office and stood at the top of the stairs. His eyes lit up when he saw both of us alive, if that´s what you would call us. He quickly came down the stairs and hugged us both.

"Edward, Bella. It´s good to see you. We have been so worried," he said.

"We´re all okay, everyone´s okay," I said, "What about Charlie?"

"He will be okay. He has not been awake yet, but I don´t think it will be long now," Carlisle answered. "He had suffered a minor concussion. He was lucky, really."

I snorted.

"Lucky? He was lucky?" I had a hard time seeing Charlie´s luck in this situation.

"Forgive me Bella, I only meant that it could have been so much worse. The doctor in me is used to saying people have been lucky when it could have turned out so much worse," Carlisle explained it to me and I just felt like such a moron. Off course he didn´t think Charlie was lucky to have been in that situation.

"Oh. No I´m sorry Carlisle. I didn´t mean it like that. Thank you for taking care of him for me."

Here he was, the loving and caring man first risking his life and his family for my sake numerous times and then mending me and my family every time we needed it and I was accusing him. I felt so ungrateful when in truth I was just the opposite.

"Anytime Bella. Anytime," Carlisle sad, "you can go see him. He should be waking up very soon. I´ll go call Sue and get her to come over."

"Thank you and yes – she should be here too," I said and hurried up the stairs.

"I´ll be right outside if you need me, love," Edward said and placed a light peck on my nose before he released me. I smiled at him and walked in to Edward´s old room where Charlie was.

He looked so peaceful laying there on the bed. He was attached to a couple of tubes. My best guess was that Carlisle had given him some pain medication and some fluids.

I went over and sat on the bed and took his hand in mine. I knew that the day would come when I had to say goodbye to Charlie, I knew I couldn´t keep him forever. But this was not the way he was supposed to go. He was supposed to grow old and turn grey and die happily at home in his own bed. But not now. Not like this.

It dawned upon me how close I once again had come to losing him and I started to sob. He was my only connection to my past – the only member of my human family I had left.

"I´m sorry. I´m sorry dad," I whispered in between sobs.

While I was sitting there holding his hand I suddenly felt a finger trace over the back of my hand. I quickly looked up and looked straight into Charlie´s big brown eyes.

"Bells what are you… AUUUWW Charlie said. He had attempted to sit up. Bad idea.

"Dad. It´s okay. Just lay down. Carlisle will come and check on you in a second or so," I said and before I had a chance to say anything else, Carlisle came through the door.

"It´s good to see you´re awake there Charlie," Carlisle began with a smile.

Charlie attempted to sit up again, not liking all the attention I guessed.

"It´s best if you don´t sit up just yet, Charlie. You were hit pretty hard on the head and you have a minor concussion. I´ll just check your vitals and then you can have some privacy," Carlisle continued.

"Th... thanks" Charlie muttered. He was clearly uncomfortable. He hated being the center of attention, just like me.

Carlisle was done in no time and smiled at Charlie.

"It all looks just fine Charlie. You´ll be up and about in no time."

Charlie nodded and looked around the room.

"Oh," Carlisle said, "I almost forgot. Sue is on her way over here. She´ll be here in 5 minutes."

Charlie nodded again but blushed just a little. I heard Edward give a low chuckle and I scowled at him. No doubt where I had gotten my trademark blush from when I was a human. Edward had loved my blush – I on the other hand didn´t miss it.

Carlisle, Edward and Esme, who had stood in the doorway during the examination, all left the room quietly and thereby left me alone with Charlie.

"So Bells," Charlie began. "Now that we´re alone, I was hoping you could tell me what happened?"

He looked at me with pleading eyes. He didn´t know. He didn´t remember.

Was that good or bad?¨

* * *

**The story is coming to an end - almost done with the last real chapter... only two left...**

**So be kind and review my baby :)**

**(It won´t take you that long ;) )**


	28. I Do

**I feel really bad for the lack of update, but I have been super busy. Today I have been neglecting a project to get this out so I hope I´m forgiven?**

**I hope to have the next chapter up during this week - but no promises ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**I Do**

I swallowed loudly and let out the famous breath I, once again, didn´t know I was holding.

Charlie looked so fragile lying there on the bed. This could have been his last day on earth. Aro or one of his minions could just as easily have killed him. And Charlie would never have known what had hit him.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Charlie looked at me with pleading eyes.

His question took me completely by surprise. I thought about what I was going to say carefully before I answered.

"At some point, yes. But you don´t have to worry about that now," I said in a soothing voice. "Right now you need to focus on getting better and then I believe you have a wedding to attend. Am I right?"

Charlie blushed a light shade of red and looked down.

"Yeah. You´re right, kiddo," he said while he fiddled with the bed sheets.

I would have to tell him the truth at some point, but now was not the time. I couldn´t.

"I´ll let you get some rest, dad, and Sue will be here in a minute. I´ll talk to you later, OK?"

Charlie just nodded and rested his head back against the pillows. I got up from the bed and walked to the door. Before I stepped out of Edward´s old room I glanced back at Charlie. I really had a lot to be thankful for today. Charlie was back, safe and sound. And he hadn´t disowned me yet. I sighed and walked out the door.

The rest of the family was sitting down in the living room so I walked down the stairs to be with them.

"You´re stalling, love," a smooth velvet voice spoke behind me. I loved the sound of that voice. It meant that he was alive, safe and with me. I turned around to face the love of my existence.

"Not at all," I did my best to sound convincing.

"You weren´t a good liar when you were human love, and you´re not a good one now. You don´t fool me," he said with a smirk on his face.

I sighed deeply. "You know me too well," I finally stated and gave my husband a small smile. "It just didn´t feel like the right time. After their wedding, I´ll talk to him."

Edward placed his hands on my cheeks and looked me straight in the eyes. "If that´s what you think is best, love. I´ll be here no matter what."

"I know Edward. Thank you." I gave him a loving, lingering kiss on the lips and soon forgot the audience.

After a while I heard Emmet and Jasper whistle in our direction, Alice and Rosalie hushed their husbands and Carlisle and Esme just chuckled. Everyone was happy and at peace for the first time in what seemed like the longest period of time. Edward smiled between kisses.

"I love you. Forever and always," he whispered.

He had the ability to melt my dead heart every time he said that to me.

"Love you back," I said and flashed him a big happy smile.

"Where´s Nessie?" I hadn´t seen her since the field and now the anxiety kicked in. She was safe now wasn´t she?

"She went with Jake to get some food for Charlie and Sue. Because of all the commotion the last couple of weeks, we haven´t really thought about grocery shopping," Esme answered me and calmed me right away.

"She´s safe now, love. We´ll never let anything happen to her again. Jake will never let anything happen to her again," Edward said while he stroked my cheeks with his thumps.

Soon after that, Sue arrived at the house. She quickly greeted the family and ran upstairs to be with Charlie. The poor woman had just lost her daughter and was led to believe that her fiancé was lost as well.

I was really happy for my dad that he had found love again. And that he had opened his heart again. He truly deserved happiness.

Two hours later Sue joined us downstairs. Nessie and Jake had returned with the groceries and were helping Esme prepare some dinner in the kitchen.

"Bella, may I please have a word with you?" Sue asked me.

I suddenly felt nervous, but I couldn´t quite place the finger on why though.

"Sure," I answered her trying to sound cheery. I motioned for her to join me on the couch since a private conversation in this house was a lost cause anyway.

"Bella," Sue started off nervously. Her hands were shaking and she had tears in her eyes. This couldn´t be good. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. I could hear Edward´s low chuckle in the background. Stupid mindreading vampire.

I took Sue´s hand in mine and tried to comfort her the only way I could think of. She winced a little at my cold touch but she didn´t remove her hand.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing back Charlie to me. I just don´t know what I would have done without him. I don´t think I could have moved passed all this..." she was starting to sob as she spoke.

"Shhh Sue, it´s OK. I would never let anyone hurt my dad. Never."

"I know," she whispered and placed her other hand on top of mine. "That´s why I wanted to ask you..."

Sue was interrupted by a squealing Alice who was jumping up and down.

"Really Sue?" Alice said between squeals.

Sue looked at Alice and then at me. She shrugged and said,"I guess so."

Alice let out a big squeal. "We have so much stuff we need to do then. ESME!" Alice shouted and ran out the room.

"I have no idea what that was about," Sue said in between nervous laughter.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I answered still not knowing what was going on. "Alice can be a little wacko."

"I HEARD THAT BELLA!" Alice shouted from the kitchen.

Edward, Emmet and Jasper couldn´t hold it in any longer and started a fit of laughter.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you would be the maid of honor at our wedding?" Sue asked a little sheepishly.

"Off course I will. I would love too," I answered.

"Thank you," Sue looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Oh and by the way, the wedding´s in two days."

"So that was what the squealing was about then. But wait. Two days, huh?" I asked.

Sue nodded, excitement shining through her.

"A wedding on Christmas Eve. That´s so romantic," Alice was back in the living room. Still jumping up and down but had toned down on the squealing part.

Christmas Eve. Right. I forgot about that. But being in the same household as Alice also meant that I didn´t have to remember stuff like that.

"Bella, are you alright?" Asked Sue concerned.

"Yeah," I smiled at her. "Just didn´t realize that Christmas was just around the corner."

"Now now Bella," scolded Alice. "Where´s your holiday spirit?"

I rolled my eyes at her and turned to face Sue again.

"I´m so happy for you. Tell me if you need help preparing. Anything at all."

"Thanks Bella," Sue smiled at me, "but I have a feeling that it has all been taking care of?" It came out more as a question then as a statement and she glanced at Alice.

"You don´t have to worry about anything other than being there fashionably late," Alice answered with a wink.

Knowing Alice she would already have the perfect day planned out. In details.

Sue spent the rest of the night in Edward´s old room, nursing my dad. Nessie had brought them their dinner. My little girl was glowing out of joy, her family was safe. Her boyfriend and friends were safe. We didn´t have to worry anymore.

I noticed that Edward and Jacob had entered the house together after Jacob had asked Edward if he could talk to him. I wondered what that was about. They looked happy enough though, so I guess it wasn´t that serious.

The two days flew by way to fast. It was time for my father and Sue to tie the knot. I looked in the mirror and admired the midnight blue floor length dress that Alice had bought for me. Nessie was wearing one similar to mine only hers stopped just above her knees. Nessie wasn´t a little girl anymore, so Charlie had asked her to be his best girl instead of a flower girl. He didn´t think that a best man was only a guy's job.

"We´re no way near to be a normal family anyway," had been his winning point in their argument about it.

I found it rather cute that he had rephrased it as a best girl.

Seth was giving Sue away. All of the Quiluetes were coming and practically the whole town would be there. A wedding at the Cullen house, who would want to miss it?

Alice and Rosalie had run around all morning getting us all dressed up and ready. If you didn´t know them they would probably resemble headless chickens, but they knew what they were doing. Years and years of practice.

When it was almost time to start the ceremony, I stood at the top of the stairs with Sue and Seth, waiting for the cue to go downstairs when Sue turned around and said; "You know he´ll love you no matter what, right?"

"What do you mean, Sue?" I asked.

"Your dad. No matter what you decide to tell him, he´ll still love you. And he might even understand." She gave me a small smile.

"You think he´ll understand?" I asked baffled.

"He´s not as ignorant as he seems Bella, he already knows you´re different. He has just been scared to have it confirmed. He was afraid that he would lose you too. You´re way to important for him, these technicalities will never be in the way of his love and his need for you to be in his life," Sue spoke with absolute honesty in her voice.

"Technicalities?" I asked. "It´s a little more complicated than that, Sue."

"Is it?" she asked back.

"Yes," I answered her lost for words.

"It´s only as difficult as you make it. As you have experienced before, love is a powerful thing. And the love from a parent to a child is even more powerful. Nothing can tear it apart."

I was speechless. Maybe she was right. Maybe Charlie would understand it. Maybe I wouldn´t lose him if the truth came out. Did I have the nerve to test it?

"Think about it Bella. If it was Nessie, would you understand?" she asked me. "Would you be able to forgive?"

"Of course I would forgive her," I blurted out without any hesitation.

"There you have it then," she said.

"That´s different," I argued.

"Why? What makes it different?" Sue challenged.

"Because…" again I was lost for words. Damn it, I had never been good at arguing.

"See," she said smiling.

"Maybe you´re right," I said still not convinced. "But let´s get you down those stairs and up that aisle so my dad will be the happiest man alive."

She answered me with a huge smile and Seth linked his arm in hers and grinned.

Edward was playing the piano, Rosalie and Alice were going to sing a song during the ceremony, and Carlisle was performing the ceremony as he had done so many times before.

Edward started to play and I walked slowly down the stairs. When I saw my husband I lit up like the big Christmas tree behind him. He took my breath away in his tuxedo.

I finally reached the alter and the wedding march started playing. I remembered the last time that tune was played in this very house, although it was fuzzy memories, they were still there.

I smiled at my dad as he laid his eyes on the stunning Sue. Her dark skin glowed in contrast to the beautiful cream colored wedding gown she wore. A tear threatened to come out in the corner of Charlie´s eyes. He truly had found the one to glue his heart back together again.

Charlie and Sue had both said their I do´s and were sharing their first kiss as husband and wife when the crowd started whistling and clapping. They hadn´t had time to prepare their own vows, but it didn´t matter. We all knew how they felt about each other.

Charlie pulled back from the kiss and had the biggest grin on his face while Sue pouted over the loss of contact.

"Sorry sweetheart. But a man´s got to breath," he said as he winked.

The whole room laughed and Sue just gave Charlie a quick peck on the lips. They started to walk out of the living room so Edward started playing the piano again.

Alice and Rosalie started singing in the background. Their voices matching perfectly together.

_I'd give anything, and everything. And I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow.  
For better for worse, I will love you  
With every beat of my heart.) _

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on _

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on _

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on _

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on _

The party afterwards was a blast. Nothing too fancy, because that wasn´t Charlie´s style. The menu was steaks and beer. True to Charlie´s wishes. Emmet and Jasper were in charge of the barbecue and they were having so much fun with it.

"Boys will be boys" as Esme had put it.

During the father-daughter dance, although the roles were reversed in this wedding, I finally decided it was time to tell him the truth.

"Dad I need to tell you something." I started out verily.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and told me to continue.

"You know about the whole need-to-know-only thing, I think there are some things that have changed into the need-to-know zone," I said. It came out all wrong and I wasn´t even sure it made sense.

"I mean, after what you´ve just been through, I think I have some explaining to do," I hoped that clarified it.

"You don´t have to clarify anything Bells," Charlie said and let out a heavy breath.

"But dad…" I started to argue.

"You don´t have to clarify anything because I already know," he answered.

"You know?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He stated just as simple as that.

"But how do you know?" I asked him. Worried how he had been told and also not quite believing that we were even speaking about the same thing.

"That man that took me, Aro was it? He told me the whole story. Of course I didn´t believe him at the begining, but after a while it all made sense," he explained.

"Wow," was all I could say at that point.

"It doesn´t change anything Bells. You´re still my little girl," he said and hugged me. The song had ended a couple of minutes ago and we were just standing there looking at each other.

"Thank you dad," I said as I hugged him back. "I love you."

"Me too kiddo, me too."

"Just promise me one thing though?" he asked.

"Anything," I answered.

"Don´t leave," he said this with a hurtful look on his face.

"I promise. One way or the other you will always have me in your life," I said to him with determination. I couldn´t and wouldn´t break his heart by leaving him.

* * *

**How many of you have seen New Moon?**

**What did you think of it?**

**There´s only one chapter left of this story... gues what´ll happen!!!! :D**

**Hope you´ll leave a review for me, consider it an early christmas gift :)**

**And merry christmas to you all ;)**


	29. Angel

**I hope you all had a good december and a good holiday :)**

**And happy new year to you all!**

**I´m sorry about the delay with this chapter - once again I´ll spare you the boring details ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Angel**

_Jacob Black_

I had the speech prepared for a while. I just wanted to wait until the right moment came along.

This was it.

No turning back now.

Nessie followed me curiously from the backyard, she seemed nervous. If only she knew just how nervous I was.

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly. My breathing consisted only of deep breaths. I was close to having a heart failure, but I had to do this.

I took Nessie to my car and motioned for her to get in. None of us had spoken a word to each other since I asked her if I could talk to her at the wedding party in the backyard.

The silence wasn´t uncomfortable but the tension was. We both knew that something big was coming and that it would change our lives forever.

"_No turning back now, Jacob!" _I thought to myself. Luckily enough the pack could only hear my thoughts in wolf form – otherwise they would tease me with no end about my cowardness.

We drove in silence to La Push. It wasn´t until I stopped the car that Nessie couldn´t take it anymore.

"Where are we going, Jake?" she asked and suddenly looked a little scared. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing´s wrong Nessie," I answered her looking out the window. I was afraid to look her in the eyes. Afraid to lose my nerve.

"Then why won´t you look at me?" Nessie asked.

I hesitantly looked up but quickly looked away again. I opened the door and stepped outside. I took my time walking around the car and then opened the door for her.

"Come with me," I said while I held out my hand for her to take.

She took a deep breath and placed her small hand in mine.

I took her down to the beach where Sam and Emily had helped me by preparing the event. There really was no way back now.

Nessie gasped when she noticed the rose petals making a path. Her gaze followed the two lines of petals and then she finally saw the blanket a little further up the beach. Torches where lit along the path and a couple torches stood beside the blanket.

A bottle of champagne and two glasses were on the blanket along with a single white rose.

"Jake… I…," she started to stutter. I chuckled a little, since when did my Nessie ever stutter?

"Come with me?" I asked in almost a whisper.

She once again followed me without questions. I lead her to the blanket and stood before her and looked her straight in the eyes. This was it.

"Baby, you won my heart right from the beginning. You had me right then and there. You were and are everything I have ever dreamed of. For the stars in the sky there has never been any doubt, in my heart there has never been any doubt. You are the girl I´m meant to be with. You are my angel. From the moment I laid my eyes on you I changed. I have waited for you my whole life; you completed me right from the start. You are my whole world and I cannot imagine a future without you," I took time to take a couple of breaths while I got down on one knee.

Nessie looked like she was in shock; she just stood there with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, looking at me.

I took the single white rose in my free hand and took a deep breath.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, my angel. Will you do me the great honor and become my wife?" I finally asked.

Nessie was frozen to the spot and it had me a bit worried, I mean come on. She had to have seen this coming. I think the whole thing was pretty darned obvious.

I waited patiently for about 30 seconds before squeezing her hand to snap her out of la la land.

"Angel?" I asked. She didn´t respond but instead placed the hand I wasn´t holding on my right cheek.

Memories started to flow through my mind.

The first thing I saw was Nessie seeing me for the very first time. Through her eyes I could feel the love she felt instinctively from that moment. Although she didn´t understand it until very recently she had loved me from the beginning just like I had loved her.

We stayed like that for several minutes while Nessie kept showing me memories and from our past. Every memory she showed me confirmed her love for me. After a little while she removed her hand from my cheek and stared at me whit a small smile on her face.

She still hadn´t answered.

"Is that a yes?" I asked while chuckling nervously. You never knew with women, they say one thing and then act on another.

"Yes!" She squealed and I got up from my knee and embraced her in a tight hug. I started kissing her up her neck and finally reached her mouth. We shared a passionate kiss that could have gone on forever. I reluctantly pulled away and she pouted her best pout at me.

"I have something for you," I said while smiling at her pout.

She nodded, signaling me to continue. Unlike her mother, Nessie wasn´t opposed to surprises and gifts.

"First of all I want you to have this white rose. I want you to know that besides the great love I have for you, I also respect you as a woman, a person and an equal. You will never have to be alone; I will always be with you. That is what this rose stands for." I said while I handed her the rose.

"Thank you Jake," she said while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Most importantly," I said while I smiled nervously, "this proposal also comes with a ring."

I reached down in my pocket and took out a little black box. I slowly opened the box, anxiously waiting for Nessie´s reaction. I knew she was used to big, sparkling and expensive jewelry, but I did not exactly fall into that category of people that had a lot of money.

Nessie´s eyes fell to the ring and her eyes widened a little. I didn´t know if that was a good sign or a bad.

"My dad gave it to me. It was the one he gave to my mom the day they got engaged. I know it´s not much, but it´s been through a lot and has always represented love for me," I rambled on nervously.

The ring was a silver band with three princesses cut diamonds representing the past, the present and the future.

"Are you kidding me?" Nessie squeaked.

I still didn´t know if her reaction was a good or a bad sign.

"Erm…no?" I answered.

"Off course I love it!" she said and flashed me a big smile. "It means a lot to me that both you and your father want to share something so personal and special with me."

"You´re family. Always has been," I said while I took the ring out of the box. I slowly placed the ring on her finger and smiled like I had never smiled before.

"Fits perfect," she said and looked happily at her hand.

This was without a doubt the happiest moment of my life.

We spent about an hour on the beach just laying on the blanket and watching the stars in silence. We didn´t need to fill the moment with talk.

"Well it has been nice knowing you," Nessie suddenly whispered.

"What do you mean, Angel?" I asked rather confused.

"My dad is going to kill you for this," she snickered.

I burst out laughing. "You think so?"

"Oh yeah. He´ll never accept the fact that I´m not his little girl anymore," she answered trying to be serious.

I sat up and took her hand in mine.

"Well then it´s a good thing I went to your old man and asked him for your hand. And even better that he gave us his and your mother´s blessing," I said with a smug smile on my lips. Knowing Edward there would be no other way, he was ancient after all.

"He did?" Nessie asked perplexed. She looked like she was trying to decide to be happy or mad. Nessie hated it when people made decisions on her behalf, this was however a different situation.

After a minute her face lit up in the biggest smile.

"Aunt Alice is going to have a field day planning this thing," she said.

"I know," I groaned. The planning was not something I looked forward to. The women in this family, Alice in particular, were obnoxious in these situations. The only thing I was relieved about was the fact that the only thing I had to do was to show up. Nessie was the one who would have to endure endless hours of planning and deciding. Why Alice even bothered to ask was beyond me – she always did what she found best in the end anyways.

Nessie giggled at my response, but not even Alice could ruin the moment for me, for us.

I took Nessie in my arms and we looked up at the sky again, only to see a shooting star flying across the sky.

* * *

**So this is the end of the road for Shooting stars - thank you so much for reading and a special thanks to those of you who have reviewed...**

**I´m still debating whether to write an epilogue and then let the story go - or a sequal with Nessie and Jakes future... Which one would you prefer????**

**Leave your thoughts!!**

**:)**


End file.
